Tuna Meets Starfish
by Good in Nothingness
Summary: A Tuna was swimming when he meets a sick Starfish. The Vongola Tenth remembers that he is friends with the King of Games. The story of a Tuna fish and a Starfish.
1. Tuna sees a Starfish sick

**Eccentric The Unique Maiden: **Hello everyone this my first attempt on writing a story about _Yu-Gi-Oh! _meets _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_. And I guess my first story to be posted since the rest that I write were all a bunch of crap and I have no choice but to delete it and start a new.

**Nonniecel: **Good evening everyone and I am back and still living baby! Let me do the disclaimer Mistress!

**E.U.M: **Alright if you must.

**Nonniecel: **Eccentric the Unique Maiden doesn't own _Yu-Gi-Oh _and _Katekyo Hitman Reborn _for they all belong to their respective owners.

**Selinnone: **Can I speak the warnings too Mistress?

**E.U.M: **If you may.

**Selinnone: **Warnings: this is shonen-ai which means boy and boy love, beware of Ooc-ness, Bad Words, crappy grammars and misspellings.

**E.U.M: **Now that will be all.

**Summary:** In _Katekyo _Hitman Reborn this is set after 10 years into the Future Arc (Millefiore Arc). In _Yu-Gi-Oh! _Duel Monsters this is set after Waking of the Dragons Arc (Doma Arc). When three months ago a strange phenomenon had shook the world causing a massive earthquake to be erupted (it's because of Tsuna and his friends returned from the Future) and causes strange climates to befall on earth (thanks to the battle with the Orichalcos). When Tsuna returns from his 'picnic trip' his mother received a letter from a friend whose son is suffering from a strange illness called _Separation of the Spirit._

Tsuna Sawada and his Family came back from the past, Ten years ago, after they defeated Byakuran. The Arcobalenos had given the _Vongola Famiglia _three different gifts. The first gift is to seal the Mare Rings from the past, the second gift is to those who had fought with the Vongola family in the Future have the memories send to their past-selves, and lastly the third gift is that the Vongola Boss and his Family have their Box animals with them (but as their Rings now). When they came back from the past, under the disguise of 'being lost into the forest while having a picnic' Tsuna's mother received a mysterious letter which causes her to leave Namimori to go to a city name Domino for two weeks. Tsuna discovers that his mother has a friend name Yuuna who have a son name Yuugi, which he is his childhood friend.

Right after their latest adventure in California where they fought Dartz and the mysterious powers of the Orichalcos Yuugi and the gang returns to Domino City were they rest and spent their time in relaxation. But little did they all know Yuugi has been suffering a mysterious illness when he and his Spirit, Yami, got separate because of Yami losing the duel to the Orichalcos having Yuugi soul taken. That is were it all started but troubles will soon follow when the King of Games meet the 10th Boss of Vongola.

This is the story of a Tuna fish and the Starfish

* * *

><p>Tuna meets the Starfish<p>

By: Eccentric the Unique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter 1: Tuna sees a Starfish sick

_It was bright sunny day in mid-June were the children of Namimori went out and play. The children manage to convince their parents to let them have fun on the park and enjoy the wonders of nature. You can see two women standing on a small hillside carrying their respective sons in their arms slowly walking towards each other._

_Nana had been sending letters to her close friend Yuuna for many years now and they had been planning for months on wanting to see each other face to face._

_A young boy with bright brown-orange eyes held his mother's hand nervously while starring at the other woman who held another boy in her arms. _**Sawada Tsunayoshi**_ but also known as 'Tsuna' curiously eyed the other boy before he ducks his head when a pair of purple-blue eyes stared back at him with the same sense of curiosity radiates from those orbs._

"_**Tsu-kun **_**don't be shy I want you to meet someone special, someone very dear to me."** **Sawada Nana**_, but better known as Maman to some people, encourage her son to come out from his hiding spot from his mother's back while gently coaxed him to meet a friend of hers'._

_A giggle was heard from the other woman as she carefully placed her son on the ground to look at Nana's son and smiled warmly at him._

"**Now don't be afraid I am friend of your mother's, my name is **_**Mutou Yuuna**_** but just call me Auntie Yuuna instead."**_The woman with soft lavender eyes and long black obsidian hair that reaches to her mid-back spoke softly to her friend's child._

_Then she placed her hand on her son's small shoulder, the boy with pretty purple-blue eyes and said, _**"And this is my adorable son **_**Yuu-chan**_** but his full name is **_**Mutou Yuugiou**_**." **

_The boy, _**Yuugiou**_, wrinkles his nose in disgust and said, __**"**_**Don't call me that Mommy it's sound so weird!"**_ then he turns to Tsuna and gave him an identical smile that matches like his own mother and said with a child-like tone, _**"call me Yuugi instead."**

_Nana managed to bring Tsuna out in the open to let the two guests see him nervously fidgets while giving them a hasty bow, a tradition for every Japanese people to show respect to outsiders or in this case a friend of his mother's._

"**I-I am **_**Sawada Tsunayoshi**_** but you can call me Tsuna instead for short."**_ Tsuna glanced up at the woman and seeing her smiling at him kindly made him calm down somewhat knowing that this kind, pretty lady isn't so bad._

_The boy Yuugi took his hand in his and grinned at him with brightness that much the sun above the sky. His eyes sparkled as they somewhat glow with emotion that Tsuna detect to be happiness and joy._

_This made the young Tsuna speechless realizing that it was him who brought those feelings into the boy's eyes. It was him, Dame-Tsuna, the No-Good for nothing boy had caused this emotion to appear into the other boy's eyes._

_He made someone happy today._

"**Then let's be friends **_**Tsu-kun!**_**"** _Yuugi giggles happily as he drags the boy out from their mothers as they both went to play around the park of Namimori. _

_Seeing the surprise look on his new friend's faces Yuugi stop for a minute and asked nervously, _**"Is it okay for me to call you **_**Tsu-kun, Tsu-kun?**_**"**

_Tsuna shook his head to snap himself from his daze and gave Yuugi a friendly grin, _**"Sure! I don't mind at all, then if it is okay for me to call you**_** Yuu-chan?**_**"**

_Yuugi grinned too as he nodded his head enthusiastically._

_The two women smiled warmly at their children as they interact with one another, getting to know one another and started to become good friends just like Nana and Yuuna did when they were younger._

"**It looks like **_**Tsu-kun**_** has finally made a friend. Oh I am so proud of him!"**_ Nana beamed as both adults went to find a bench to sit on as they both observe the two boys play a game of tag._

_Yuuna stayed silent but her eyes shine with laughter as she wholeheartedly agrees to her friend Nana._

"_**Yuu-chan**_** was excited to meet your son **_**Nana-chan**_** and look at them now they are particularly best friends!"**_ Yuuna waved her hand in front of them to emphasis her point on how happy that their sons are, as they now play a game of pretend instead of playing tag as they realized that they are only just the two of them, never in their lives to find their children to be happy with one another._

_Nana sighs as she closed her eyes and let the soft rays of the sun bathe her skin._

"**You know **_**Yuuna-chan**__**Tsu-kun**_** may want to hide it but I know that my boy isn't strong. Seeing him being bullied from other children, the lack of friends, I can see it with my own eyes but I try to pretend not to notice it. **_**Tsu-kun**_** tries his best to hide the pain and sadness within as to not let me worry."**_Nana softly stared at her friend with pain sadness._

"**Oh**_** Nana-chan.**_**"** _Yuuna gently touch her friend's hand._

"**And I want to say thank you **_**Yuuna-chan**_**. This has made **_**Tsu-kun**_** very happy to finally found a friend who won't criticize him or reject him for being different."**_ Nana's eyes glisten with gratitude that tears started to form in her eyes. _**"I hate to see my **_**Tsu-kun**_** suffer in silence, to be alone with no one to care and to understand him."**

_Yuuna shook her head, _**"Your welcome **_**Nana-chan**_** this is something that our boys have in common." **

_Nana eyes widen slightly._

_Yuuna softly smiles at her, sadly telling her that she too felt the same feeling that she felt towards her son, her son had suffered the same thing that Tsuna had suffered._

"**He is small for his age you see, very small and that his odd strange looks had causes unwanted attention to him. He is no good at sports, you can say that he isn't physically fit and that's why some ill-mannered children had seen to it to bully my son for their amusement."**_ Yuuna's kind eyes harden for minute before they went soft went Nana held her hand gently but firmly, showing her support and understanding._

"**This made **_**Yuu-chan**_** so lonely that all he wanted was a friend to be there for him and not abandon him."**_ Yuuna then watch to see their boys lying down on the grassy ground exhausted as they rest when a soft breeze blew in their direction cooling them and calming them down._

_Then she looked at Nana and said in a calm voice, _**"I, too, want to say thank you. My son is no longer alone for he has a friend who accepted him for who he is and not something to be afraid off or to be hated for his strange appearance."**

_They share a small smile to one another knowing that they are both thankful for each other._

"**Mama!"**

"**Mommy!"**

_Two bundles of brown and black hairs were dumped into their laps causing a soft surprise gasp to be uttered in their mouths. Eyes both wide they looked down to see their children grinning happily at them. Their eyes shine with happiness, their faces flushed giving them a healthy look as they sat on their mothers laps and give them a hug and a kiss._

"**We love you!"**_ They both said at the same time._

_Both mothers turn to look at each other with confusion in their eyes and then at their children._

"**Well thank you**_** Tsu-kun.**_**"** _Nana hugged her energetic son and kissed his chubby cheek._

"**Thank you**_** Yuu-chan.**_**"**_ Yuuna gave her son an Eskimo-kiss and softly kissed him on the forehead._

"**Now what is this all about boys?"**_ Nana asked their children wanting to know what brought this on._

_Tsuna and Yuugi turn to each other and gave their mothers identical mischievous smiles._

"**We just wanted to thank you for everything, and the things that you had done for us."**_ Tsuna started._

"**And we love you for the things that you had given us to make us happy."**_ Yuugi continues to say right after Tsuna._

"**We love you."**_ They said together in unison._

_Nana and Yuuna now fully understand the meaning of their words._

"**You had given us a friend."**_ Yuugi said with a smile on his cherub face._

"**And we are happy for it."**_ Tsuna smiles happily as he pecks his mother on the cheek, returning the affection._

_Both mothers felt an emotion that they knew fully well as they both hug their boys, holding them in their arms._

_Tsuna and Yuugi hugged their mothers back for it all thanks to them that they finally found each other._

_The friendship between Sawada and Mutou started to bind one another creating a bond that will never break no matter how many years of separation they will had to face. No matter how many years had passed they will still remain as friends._

* * *

><p>[Eight years later]<p>

A young man with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes stared at the picture in his hand. His mother had given him a picture of a boy and a woman. Amber eyes stared at the picture in confusion then at his mother who smiled at him expectantly.

"Um, Mom who are these people? I don't recall seeing them here or any of the other pictures that we had." the fifteen year old Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tsuna for short, asked his mother carefully not wanting to let her know how impatient he is for he wanted to start on his studying for an upcoming test tomorrow with his Spartan Tutor Reborn and be done with it, not sitting her browsing some baby pictures.

"That Tsu-kun is my old friend Mutou Yuuna-chan and her son Yuugiou or Yuu-chan your childhood friend." at the look of confusion on her son's face shows that her son didn't remember anything about this woman or the boy when he was little. Though it is expected, Nana thought, Tsu-kun was only four at that time he can barely remember the boy, Yuugi, for they only met for one week every summer, Nana sighs sadly, then that incident happened, were Yuu-chan turned eight, stopped all those meetings that she had with her friend Yuuna altogether.

That was eight years ago.

"Do you remember them or better yet do you remember Yuu-chan?"

"Yuu-chan?" Tsuna ponder at that name feeling something familiar and warm when he tasted the words and spoke them into his mouth.

"You may not remember him Tsu-kun but his mother was a friend of mine, she was my best friend but things change and she and her son must go back and never return." Nana said in calm serious tone.

Tsuna stared at his mother with a confuse look on his face as he sat there tense on their family couch sensing something off from his mother's tone. Her personality suddenly changes from the bright, ditzy and clueless mother to a woman with a cold, serious look and a calming persona.

Maybe it had something to do with that letter that she is now clenching with aggression.

His Hyper Intuition or whatever Reborn called wasn't always wrong when it comes to these things.

There is something wrong with this picture and it all started with that stupid mail that his mother received two week. When his mother received the letter she cried out in despair and anguish as she shut herself in the master's bedroom. This had caused the children to look at the shut door in shock and confusion before they run off to find their 'big brother' Tsuna-nii to try and solve the problem that their mother had been having.

Tsuna too was dumbfounded by her mother's out-of-character as she came out from the room three hours later and went back to her bright normal self but a bit dark for you can see a gloom cloud hovering above her head, the letter clench tightly in her hand.

He asked his mother what's wrong only to receive the fakest smile that he had ever seen on his mother's face. She said something about a friend of hers in trouble which she told him to watch over the kids while she head out to her and dad's room and start packing.

She went back to her room to grab her suit case that is filled with the necessities that she need and already got dress for her trip. She kissed the children and went to kiss her son and asked him to watch over the house while she was gone.

And with that she waved her children with a smile on her face and left.

But her smile had already lost its shine.

She had been gone for two weeks and on the seventh days she returned looking tired and worn out. Her eyes were blood shot and dark circles started form for she hadn't slept a wink. Her face was pale when Tsuna opened the door to look at his mother and hugged her tightly as he grabbed the luggage and brought her in.

The children, I-pin and Lambo yelled happily to find their mother home and went to give her a hugged as Fuuta helped Tsuna carry the luggage to the living room.

When everything settles Nana asked Tsuna if it is alright to have a private talk tomorrow once school was over which Tsuna nodded. The next day Tsuna returns home and called towards his mother as he placed he shoes onto the side and went towards his room were Reborn awaits.

As he went up he almost forgotten yesterdays conversation with his mother when he was hit by one of Reborn's inhumane kicks on the back of his neck, which was suppose to render him paralyze but since he isn't an ordinary person so he didn't get paralyze but instead a full blown pain.

Where the full blown pain had made him realize that his mother wanted to talk to him.

And when he heard his mother calling him he turns to Reborn to tell him that there is something that his mother needed to talk to that is very important to her so they had to postpone their studying. Reborn just tip his fedora hat to let the shadows shrouded over his eyes as he frowns telling his _Dame_-Student to go down there and hurry up for nothing will stop him from letting Tsuna study for the test, no excuses.

On which Tsuna chuckles nervously as he headed towards the door in a very fast speed to avoid getting shot at when Reborn points his green-Leon gun at him.

And so here he is sitting on their family couch as his mother gave him a picture of a woman and a boy telling him if he remembered these people.

"A little." Tsuna mumbles as he tries to remember the face of the boy who had a strange eye-color and a weird hairdo. "Why is there something that I should know about?" he asked his mother with concern, years of battling with crazy maniacs-mafia people, homicidal-mafia students who are out for his blood and the apocalyptic future were he found out that he was dead had caused him to developed a sense of paranoia that enables him to be wary and always on guard.

And seeing his mother looking detach this is not an exemption of his everyday, not-so-normal life that is now morphed into one this Mafia Business that is called _Vongola Famiglia._

Nana closed her eyes as if she was in pain, which she might be for all he knew. Tsuna cursed silently in his head, there is something going on here and this had something to do with this letter and this people that were on this picture.

Tsuna went to move to his mother's side as he gently placed his hand on to hers were she is still clenching the letter. Concerned for his mother he softly whispered to her and said: "is this something to do with this letter then?"

Nana didn't say anything as she wordlessly unclenches her hand were the letter is and gave it to her son.

Tsuna took the scrunch up paper were he properly tries to read the words that was written. The letter was a bit crumble because of the abuse that was received by his mother. It was hard for him to understand so he flatten it and smoothen the wrinkles to try to get a better reading of it and started to read the contents that were written in this letter.

It said:

_Dear Nana-chan,_

_Hello my dear friend I haven't heard of you for quite some time now. I guess the 'incident' eight years ago had me shaken up a bit. Forgive me if the promise that we had between us to meet each other and let our sons become friends to one another were unfulfilled because of this 'circumstances.' For years I hadn't write back to your letters and I apologize for it for there are things that I can't fully comprehend before and even now. _

_I am scared. _

_The 'incident' was worse when I realized my son's 'condition' and that I finally understand and accepted the fate of my son just like you did to yours Nana-chan. Three months ago my son returned right after the trip to California with his friends. Remember the sudden phenomena that spread world wide around the news? The strange in climates that had happen at the same time around the globe…well it has something to do with 'it'. My son returned emotionally damaged._

_Nana-chan I don't know what to do! My son, my beautiful baby boy…_

_He is suffering from some unknown illness and only my Father and I that knew about this illness. His friends, I don't have the heart to tell them so they were left in the dark. He was shivering telling that he was cold and no matter how many times I try to warm him up by wrapping him with warm blankets, turning on the thermostat to change the temperature or bathing him with warm water none of these things work for my son!_

_I am crying now and I need help._

_Every night his suffering with nightmares that had happen at California which he didn't tell me, wait he did but not all of it he left a few parts from the story that he tells me to not make me worry. But this is making me worry!_

_He is hurt and there is nothing I can do to stop it._

_This is beyond any medical help, if you asked I try on getting him to the hospital to have him checked but the doctors too don't know the answer to cure this sudden illness. I am at loss._

_Utterly lost._

_To some people my son is perfectly normal when he went for school or hang out with his friends (he is not sick with fever but sick in heart-emotionally and I guess mentally too), he acts normal for all the traces of his suffering seems to vanished but we know the truth, Father told me that Yugi is deeply affected by the things that happened in California but it wont be visible to the naked eye to see only those who had seen and experience the suffering of being separate from your heart and soul from you could fully understand it._

_His friends might have some clue but they don't know what it is. I know they are worried too._

_I need a support from a friend who understands the pain of a mother whose child undergoes heavy trials that there is nothing that we, mothers, could do._

_Please come to Domino Japan I will give my home address._

In the Middle street of Domino City

Kame Game Shop

7th Street of Heart

_I need you my dear friend for you're the only person who I can trust too._

_Love Mutou Yuuna_

Tsuna gave out a silent surprise gasp. This, this is something different and alarming. His mother's friend this woman Yuuna, seeking a friend support from his mother on helping her balance her emotions because of her son's sudden illness. _'Emotionally and mentally unbalanced?'_ Tsuna thought as he re-read again and he nodded slightly to confirm it.

"Mom is-is Yuugi alright?" Tsuna looked at his mother worriedly. Even though he didn't know about this person Yuugi very well but on what his mother said and the letter keeps on reminding him that she and her were close friends and that they once promised one another to make their sons developed the same relationship just like their mothers.

Nana was silent as she avoided eye contact with him.

"Mom?"

"Yuu-chan is fine." Her mother spoke softly. "I went to their home that has their address written in this letter and to see it with my own eyes. That, that little Yuu-chan is al-alright."

Her mother stutters a bit as she tries to hold the tears of sadness and grieve at bay. She had already cried two times now, one from the letter of the bad news that her friend's son had suffered and the second one is when she went to the little game shop that was once filled with warmth and love but now became cold and desolate because of the condition that Yuugi was in had broken down her mental will when she arrive only to see the broken state of the Mutou family.

There she cried with her friend.

"Yuu-chan was physically fine you can't even tell if he is sick or not." Nana's eyes were clouded with slight grieve. "But if one were to look and know were to find they can see that his eyes were dead and empty."

"Mom?" Tsuna became to worry now. Was Yuugi heavily damage from the trip to California?

"He is nothing but a shell of his former self." And with those last words the last final restraint that she had put herself with finally broken as she cried. She couldn't imagine it if it were her dear Tsu-kun, knowing that he is apart of the _Vongola Famiglia_, and yes she knew all about it though her beloved son and husband doesn't know it yet, there might be a time were Tsu-kun will also suffer the same fate that Yuu-chan is now suffering with.

The cold _Separation of the Spirit._

That's what Yuuna-chan had called it, the sickness that Yuu-chan is suffering from.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

_I will be slowly updating so don't forget to review everyone cause a writers needs inspiration from all his/her readers!_

-**E.U.M**


	2. The Millennium Family for Starfish

**Eccentric the Unique Maiden: **Happy New Year Everyone! And the whole world will come to an end of the 2012! Or is it that we have been doped to believe it? Anyway a new update, a chapter is up! Though I see now reviews and I guess I can understand that but this won't discourage me so I will continue! My inspiration continues to burn like my Dying-Will!

**Warnings: **this is shonen-ai, boyxboy love. Then there will be wrong grammar-ness and wrong spellings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh _or _Katekyo _Hitman Reborn for they all belong to their respective creators.

**Pairings: **Undecided but I will just give a few hints here and there in the KHR world, and everyone must all know that I am a puzzleshipping fan so it is obvious.

** Language**:

_'Thoughts'_

_"_**Hello**_," this is flashbacks._

"Words."

_Konichiwa~!_ or _Ano-ne _-Japanese slip ups.

* * *

><p>Tuna meets Starfish<p>

By: Eccentric Unique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter two: The Millennium Family

"Tsu-kun I would like to be alone for a moment, please." Tsuna slowly stood up as he headed towards the stairs leaving his mother to wallow in her grieve and sadness.

He walked the hallways towards his room in a daze. When he opens the door he didn't expect to have a rude wake-up call would hit me in the face, quite literally. When Tsuna finally returns and one look on his face, Reborn took his chance to attack by punching him on the chin.

This full blown pain had caused a good affect on him (which he won't admit it!) by distracting his own feelings towards his mother, the letter and Yuugi as he focus on the pain in his chin curtsey thanks to Reborn's torture ways to comfort a human being in misery.

"OW! Reborn what the heck was that for?" Tsuna complains as he held his now bruised chin.

"_Dame-_Tsuna you shouldn't just stand there looking like an idiot, you have a test tomorrow so start studying now or else." Reborn held his familiar Leon who morphed into a familiar green gun.

He pointed the gun at him.

Tsuna paled as he scrambles to find his bag and dumps all the contents into his bed to find the book that he needs to study for the test.

Tonight he is going to bury himself with books and Reborn's abnormal tutoring in order to forget what just happen downstairs with his mother for the moment.

As Tsuna read the text in the book Reborn observe him with black abyss eyes. He had heard everything from the letter to the woman name Yuuna to her son Yuugi. He is interested of the boy name Yuugi. He heard the news of the strange climates that occurred three months ago, and it had to do with Yuugi's illness and also the trip to California must have held some vital information about this so-called illness that triggers something within the boy's emotional and mental state.

He is also interested of the woman Yuuna, somehow she is a friend with Maman and she once mentioned in her letter that the 'incident' eight years ago had broken her promise to Maman on having their two sons meet and become good friends for it was interrupted by that 'incident' from eight years ago leaving the said promise unfulfilled.

And what is this 'incident?' This had caused him to become quite curious.

He needs to investigate this new piece of information. In order to that he needs to ask one of the two people who have connection with these strange enigmas.

A plan slowly started to formed in Reborn's mind as he smirk softly, this might help both Maman's peace of mind and her friend's to ease the worry in their hearts by finding the cause of the boy's illness and this might also help him get to know one of Tsuna's old childhood friend for maybe he might be a good addition to the Family, which by hearing his name he could feel the dangerous vibes coming from the name and possibly from the boy. And also Tsuna might thank him someday for helping him re-connect the lost strand of friendship that he had with that boy.

"Um, Reborn why are you smirking like that?" Tsuna tentatively asked as he couldn't help that there is something wrong with his tutor.

A gun was pointed at him as his answer.

"_Hiiii~!_" Tsuna paled as the barrel was pointed at his forehead.

"_Dame_-Tsuna focus, there is no need for you to know on what going on inside my mind." Reborn gave that infuriating smirk to Tsuna once again who started to sweat nervously.

He lowered the gun which causes Tsuna to loosen up for being too tense as he gave out a sigh in relief. Danger has been postponed for now.

"_Dame_-Tsuna." Ah! It is too good to be true! Why can't I ever get a break from his treatment? This is cruel unusual punishment!

"Eh, yes Reborn?"

"I can read your mind you know."

Then Tsuna was hit on the face by a green frying pan causing him to feel dazed. His face turned red from the pain and he gave out a high pitch shriek as he clutches his face in agony.

"_Hiiiii~!_" Tsuna dropped his hands as he glared angrily at the infant hitman. "Reborn! That hurt you know!"

"I have a question _Dame-_Tsuna." Reborn turned serious as Leon turned back into a chameleon which crawled into Reborn's hands.

Tsuna pouted but was silent as he waited for Reborn to say it.

"Do you know anything about this Yuugi?"

* * *

><p>The next day Tsuna woke up late as usual. He hurriedly run down the stairs, grab a toast and kissed his mother on the cheek while saying goodbye to her and the kids.<p>

Her mother waved her beloved son happily as he depart for school, albeit half-heartedly.

"_Ara_? Tsu-kun has left his lunch once again." Nana tilts her head to the side as she sighs fondly.

Then Reborn turns to look at her seeing that the children were out playing outside with Bianchi causing him to have the opportunity to talk to Maman,

"Maman I will take that lunchbox to _Dame_-Tsuna but can I ask you a question?"

"Oh! Reborn thank you but of course what kind of question?" Nana happily gives the lunchbox, which is wrapped with an orange cloth with tuna fishes on them, to Reborn who accepted.

Reborn stared at Nana with unblinking black obsidian eyes. This has caused Nana to shiver with an unknown feeling. She was caught off guard by the question that she didn't expect that the baby Reborn would asked.

"Can you tell me about your relationship with the woman Yuuna?"

* * *

><p>'<em>Wonder why Reborn would ask me about Yuugi?'<em> Tsuna thought as he stared at the window with a bored look. Tsuna had made it just in time for class without having his Cloud Guardian to bite him to death.

Right now he is attending his class which is geometry and the teacher is discussing on how to get the square root of 24 which Tsuna drifted into a daze to ignore the things that were just been said. Too complicated to understand Tsuna became bored as he thought about last night chat with his home tutor.

Why would Reborn be interested in Yuugi anyway?

'_Wait a minute…'_ slowly Tsuna's eyes widen at the realization that Reborn is up to something big.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**"Eh? Yuugi? I guess just a little."**_ Tsuna stared at the baby with a question look in his face. _

**"Then explain it to me **_**Dame**_**-Tsuna."**_ Leon flicks his tongue at Reborn, as if giving his master a kiss._

**"When I was little I remember meeting a boy with pretty eyes. His eyes were the color of violet but when the lights hit his eyes in a certain way it changes the color into blue."**_ Tsuna blush as he said it very fast afraid of getting beaten again._

**"Yuugi was a strange boy when I look at him but somehow he is not the type of person to be bad. He is kind and honest and I know he won't hurt me just like the others when I was a kid. I was nervous when I first saw him but all that change when he said to me that we could be friends. The emotion in his eyes, I felt all warm inside just to see that. He is happy that I am his friend."**_ Tsuna had a far away look in his eyes as he recall the memories that he somewhat forgotten long, long ago._

_Reborn stared at him as Tsuna smiled warmly at the memory that he forgotten._

**'**_**Good.'** Reborn thought as he kicks Tsuna in the chest._

**"OWWW! Reborn!"**_ Tsuna rub the spot in his chest glaring weakly at Reborn._

**"That's enough Tsuna I think I heard enough."**_ Reborn jumps gracefully towards his hammock._

**"**_**Mou**_**…Reborn."**_ Tsuna wince when the baby turns to him with sharp eyes as Tsuna reaches for his book just to find something to defend himself with._

**"What happens after that Tsuna?"**_ Reborn finally asked the question that lingers in his mind when he thought about this so-called 'incident.'_

**"What do you mean Reborn?"** _Tsuna carefully place the book on the table, deeming it safe, when Reborn looks at him with those eyes._

**"What happen eight years ago?"**

**"Eight years ago…?"**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

'_Eight years ago is when Yuugi got sick causing him and his mother to go back to the city called Domino City.' _Tsuna head shots up as the bell rang.

"Tenth! Let's eat lunch together!" a silver haired young teen with light green eyes went towards to his special friend and boss.

"Oi Tsuna!" a raven haired teen with warm caramel eyes smiled at the boy as he waved.

"You bastard! Don't treat Tenth like that with such disrespect!" Gokudera Hayato glared at the other teen with passion.

"_Maa, maa gomen_." Yamamoto Takeshi laughs whole heartedly as he slung his arm around the short silver haired bomber.

"Hello Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun let me get my lunch for a sec." Tsuna rampage in his bag to search for his lunch when he realized that he left it at home.

Tsuna sweat drops and laugh weakly knowing his mom she would send Reborn to deliver his lunch for him.

As if on cue a flying object hit dead on at Tsuna's forehead causing him to fall backwards on his seat.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

Instantly his two best friends went on defense mode as they saw their boss fallen and got hit by a…_bento?_

"_Ciaosu." _a child-like tone was heard.

The students of Namimori in Tsuna's classroom all glance at Tsuna who was sprawled on the ground rubbing his forehead with his hand. Hana Kurokawa, Kyoko's best friend shook her head in disappointment while Kyoko look at Tsuna with concern.

Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto shot up at the sound were they all looked at the window to find Reborn wearing a bird costume perch on the window sill.

"Re-Reborn! How did you get here and… what are you wearing?" Tsuna sat up as he placed the _bento_ that landed on his lap to the side.

"I am here to talk to you _Dame-_Tsuna so I will be waiting on the roof top bring also your Guardians. Don't be late or you will find yourself a bullet in your head." And with that said Reborn took flight.

The class went silent as they sweat drops when they saw _'the bird'_ came back and swoop down to peck at Tsuna with its beak before it flew off.

'_Even animals come to hate _Dame-_Tsuna.'_ That's what they all thought, when they didn't notice that the _bird _is no bird, as they resume their business ignoring the trio who were now heading out towards the roof top. They didn't even notice, except Hana who looked confuse, when their favorite idol Kyoko Sasagawa followed them.

'_Kyoko-chan?'_ Hana watch her best friend left her alone after informing her that she will be going with Tsuna and the rest for awhile. _'Why is she hanging with _Dame-_Tsuna of all people?'_

Right after the 'picnic' incident her friend had return looking different. Kyoko look the same to all of their classmate but not her, her best friend who already catch the slightest hint of change from her. She looked mature and somehow …_older._

And since then she has been hanging out with Tsuna and his friends. Of course Kyoko isn't that cruel to leave her best friend out, she still hangs out with Hana but that doesn't change the fact that Kyoko is different from before.

Hana couldn't help but feel like she was kept in the dark. There is something going on with her best friend but it isn't just her but Sawada as well.

Sawada and his friend came back from being 'missing' with a different air around them. Sawada maybe the same _Dame_-Tsuna they all now since young but there is something about him that seems different. But she couldn't help but put her finger into it.

Hana shook her head, one of these days she is going to get the bottom of this, _this strange phenomenon_.

* * *

><p>Kyoko had called her brother from the third year classroom looking around with an innocent air.<p>

"_Onii-chan_?" Kyoko spotted her brother talking with one of his club members.

Ryohei Sasagawa perked up at the angelic sound of his beloved little sister and turned to look at the doorway were she stood waving at him, beckoning him to come outside.

"Ah! Kyoko what are you _extremely _doing here?" Ryohei instantly went to his little sister's side.

"Tsuna-kun wants you to go to the roof top, it is about the _Family_." Kyoko said the last part with a whisper as if someone might hear what she is talking about when it comes to _The Family_.

Instantly Ryohei nodded not saying a word as he followed his sister to the roof top.

"Kyoko is there an enemy approaching? Are we going to have another _extreme_ battle with other opponents?_"_ Ryohei asked in his usual tone of loudness to the maximum.

Kyoko just gave her brother her charming smile and said nothing as she opened the door to the roof top to reveal everyone waiting.

"Oi! Lawn-head what took you so long?" Instantly Ryohei jumped into their usual greeting.

"Shut up Octopus-head!"

"What did you just call me?"

"Now, now Gokudera-kun, calm down we are all friends!"

Tsuna smiled warmly at his _Family_ knowing that this is the kind of happiness that he wanted when they returned to the past. Seeing his _Family _acting like this, he will gladly give up the world for this moment to last.

A loud gun shot could be heard around the school campus causing all the students in Namimori Middle school to stop what they were doing and look out the windows to see where does the gun shot coming from. In the Disciplinary Committee room, a young teen sitting in his office table glance up at the ceiling with an indifferent look on his face.

He sighs as he stood up to grab his coat with the word discipline on it as he strode towards the door where his trusted second-in-command, Tetsuya Kusakabe, stood with a knowing look in his eyes.

"I'll take care of the school for you Kyouya-san."

"Hn." Hibari Kyouya tilts his head as to acknowledge Tetsuya's words and left the Committee room.

"One of those, huh?" Tetsuya mused to himself as he watched his leader and friend make a left turn obviously following the gun shot and finding those _herbivores_ in order to be bitten to death by a dangerous Leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

Reborn blows the smoke from his green gun as he gave the teens on top of the roof a mischievous smirk. Tsuna unclasp his hands from his ears as he glares at Reborn who is standing behind them. Tsuna stomps towards Reborn giving him a lecture when the door opens to reveal Hibari Kyouya whose aura radiates a murderous intent.

Tsuna gulps as he fearfully shrinks at the purple aura that froze his muscles into submission.

"_Herbivores_ disrupting the school and crowding on top of the roof top shall be bitten to death." Hibari then charged at everyone, more specifically at Tsuna, who conveniently was standing in the middle of the group circle and was in Hibari's line of sight.

Tonfas were bare to show their deadly steel as he took a swipe at the _herbivore_ in front of him which, shockingly Tsuna dodge the deadly blow skillfully.

"Tenth! Hibari you bastard how dare you attack the Tenth!" Seeing his beloved soon-to-be boss being attack by one of their guardians' Gokudera took out his dynamite and lighted it with his cigarette.

"Gokudera-kun wait!" Tsuna who was hit by an upcoming tonfa and didn't have the time to dodge it was thrown at Gokudera's direction causing the lighted dynamite to fly out of their sight and landed on Lambo who caught in his hands.

"_Ne, ne_ what is everyone playing? Me, Lambo-sama wanna' play too!" Poor Lambo who came at the wrong time didn't realize he was holding a ticking time bomb before he was kick into the air by Reborn sending him flying away from the roof top where the bomb took the time to explode along with Lambo.

Everyone who had been watching sweat drops.

"Now can I have all your attention please?" Rebon gracefully jumps as he landed on Tsuna's mop of brown hair.

"Re-Reborn what's going one and why is everyone all here?" Tsuna rubbed his left eye that is now turning into purple-bruise.

"Tenth are you alright?" Gokudera who is underneath of Tsuna wheezed out.

Tsuna jumped in surprise as he hurriedly help Gokudera up.

"Gokudera-kun _gomen_!" Gokuder gave Tsuna a painful smile as he brushed the apology off.

"Don't worry about it Tsuna Gokudera was happy to have caught you!" Yamamoto patted Tsuna on the shoulder were Gokudera glared spitefully.

"You stupid baseball freak!" Gokudera was about to start with another argument when a soft indigo mist appeared out of nowhere causing everyone present tensed.

Tsuna didn't feel any threaten by the presence that started to form as the mist cleared up to reveal two figures, thanks to his hyper intuition.

"Haru? Chrome?" Tsuna gapped at the girls that appeared out of thin air.

"Tsuna-san!" Haru waved at them.

"Boss-_u_." Chrome bowed deeply at Tsuna who rubbed his neck at the sudden action.

"Alright then since everyone is all here I have an announcement to you all." Reborn spoke as he saw the girls already arrived and Lamp who came back but was covered in ash and smoke crawled towards Tsuna.

"_To-le-ra-te_." Lambo whimpers when Tsuna grabs him and cradles the wounded Lambo in his arms.

"There, there Lambo." Tsuna tries to comfort his youngest guardian knowing very well if he started to cry then all hell would break loose if the boy wearing cow spotted costume fist out the ten-year-bazooka from his fro-hair.

"Shut up you stupid cow." Gokudera snapped at Lambo which Tsuna chided him for being mean to the youngest guardian on which Gokudera apologize.

Reborn reach into his suit to show the Vongola Family a letter with the Sky dying-will flame flickered at the sudden movement. All eyes caught the flame and knowing very well who it belongs too, caught every ones attention.

"You already know that this letter came from the Ninth Boss and I received orders that the Tenth Vongola Generation must visit one of the Boss close acquaintance. So you lot better pack up and be prepare for we are going to Domino Japan."

* * *

><p>"But Reborn, this is all of a sudden!" Tsuna turned to Reborn when no one made a sound.<p>

"Those are the orders from the Ninth."

"But, what about school then?"

"Don't worry about it there is a school in Domino so you will continue your studies there for the time being."

"Do you actually think that this will be easy?"

"_Dame _ -Tsuna you are the Tenth Boss of Vongola, what you do you expect?"

Tsuna and Reborn continue to argue when Hibari walked towards the baby with deadly strides. Tsuna yelped as he jumps away from the approaching perfect, he could feel the anger burning through Hibari causing him to flinch.

"I refuse to leave Namimori-_chuu_ unattended." Hibari flatly said this and turns to walk away.

"You don't have a choice Kyouya." Reborn said this as he tips his fedora hat down slightly to hide his eyes as he smirks.

Hibari seems to ignore Reborn as he continues to walk away and left the roof top.

"Reborn-san, at least tell us why are we going to Domino?" Gokudera who had the sense to ask an intelligent question asked the baby hitman.

"The Ninth's closes acquaintance's needs help on sorting the problem of their grandson."

"And who is this Ninth's acquaintance?" this time it was Yamamoto.

"The Vongola Family is allied with the Millennium Family."

"And who are this _Millennium Family_ Reborn." Tsuna stresses out the word Millennium Family when Reborn is playing around with them or more precisely Tsuna.

"The _Millennium Family _is a family who are well known and famous with their mysterious power to make games into dangerous weapons, in other words they are Gamers or in their term _Duelists_. They are not actually part of the Vongola but they pledge their alliance to us since _Primo's_ time. You can say that they are _friends_ to our Family."

"So this Family needs our help to solve their _extremely _problem?" Ryohei pumped his fists up as he declared: "then we shall _EXTREMLY _helped them!"

"Their problem is a boy, a boy who is the grandson of the previous boss of the Millennium Family. He is sick by some unknown virus that they couldn't understand or that they couldn't find the cure, that's what they _say_, and they need our help to find a cure of this mysterious illness." Reborn turns his back on them so that they couldn't see him smile.

"So, any questions?"

"Yes! Why does Kyoko-chan and Haru have to come with us?" Tsuna snaps at Reborn as he pointed his finger at the said girls who cock their heads to the side in question.

"Because they are your Family, that's why _Dame_-Tsuna and that Family must stick together." Reborn stared at Tsuna who cringe and nods his head the retort that is at the tip of his tongue died out.

"I don't mind Tsuna-kun I am willing to help you solve the boy's problem." Kyoko softly said this in her usual angelic tone.

"Don't worry about Tsuna-san we will do our best, right Chrome-chan?" Haru raised her fists as she turns to look at Chrome with fire in her eyes.

Chrome blushed as she meekly nods her head.

"Well… if everyone is okay with this." Tsuna sighs in defeat as he slumps.

"WAIT!" yelled Ryohei causing everyone to jump in surprise.

"Would you stop screaming Lawn-head!" Gokudera shook his fist at Ryohei.

Ryohei ignores Gokudera's insults as he yells his words, "WHAT ABOUT HIBARI?"

"Don't worry Ryohei leave that to me." Reborn give them a cold smile causing Tsuna to shiver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>R&amp;R<strong>_

_Any suggestions will always be open... so any ideas then?_

-**E.U.M**


	3. The Tuna is getting fried or just tired

**Eccentric the Unique Maiden:** Another chapter is up! Whew (wipes sweats) this one tough at first took me awhile to arranger them put I got it right, I hope.

****Warnings: ****This is shonen-ai, boyxboy love. Watch out for wrong grammar-ness and wrong spellings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh _or _Katekyo _Hitman Reborn for they all belong to their respective creators.

**Language**:

_'Thoughts'_

_"_**Hello**_," this is flashbacks._

"Words."

_Konichiwa~!_ or _Ano-ne _-Japanese slip ups.

* * *

><p>Tuna meets Starfish<p>

By: Eccentric Unique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter three: Tuna is getting fried or just tired

"_**Reborn-kun?"** Nana uncertainly stared at Reborn, completely caught of guard at the question. How did Reborn know about her best friend?_

"_**How?" **Nana whispered softly as she took a seat across from Reborn who keeps on staring at her as if searching the answer to his question._

"_**I heard Maman. I am sorry to have eavesdropped on your conversation with Tsuna but I couldn't help but feel concern when Maman is in distress."** Nana visibly relaxed at those words and gave Reborn a small smile._

"_**It's alright Reborn-kun I was surprise that you knew. Well Yuuna is my best friend."** Nana started with her usual happy-go-lucky smile as she brightens up at the mention of her best friend._

"_**We have been close since first year. She moved here in Namimori with her mother since the death of her father. And it was her first day at school when I met her. She was quite and soft spoken and I can tell that the death of her father had affected her very badly but I didn't know it at that time and when I went to help her, protect her from the people who treated her with ill-deeds I became her light in her dark world."** Nana had the same expression that Tsuna had when he thought about Yuugi, were Reborn didn't have the heart to break such joy._

"_**And since then we became the best friends!"** Nana clapped her hands softly**." She protected me from guys who are a bit too obsessed of their infatuation and stay by my side the whole time even though we have our ups and downs are friendship won't break from the strain that we find ourselves often with."**_

"_**And when graduation comes, we promise to each other when our dreams started to come true and built a family of our own, we will meet each other for the first time in years and have our children meet to become the friends that we wanted them to be just like us!"** she laughs happily at the fond memories as she remembers._

"_**But then there was **_**that**_**."**__ Her eyes became sad as she remembers that 'incident.'_

_Reborn perked up at the sudden change of tone, the once bright and cheery voice became dark and bleak._

"_**It was Yuu-chan's eight birthday and we (Nana, Iemtsu and Tsuna, who was only six at the time) were invited to celebrate his birthday at my best friend's house. Yuu-chan receives a present from his grandfather that he got it from Egypt when he was a young man, one of his adventures as he tries to solve the mysteries of the Legendary Nameless Pharaoh and that he found the Golden Box that contains the Millennium Puzzle."** Nana watched as Reborn took an interest at the word 'Nameless Pharaoh' and the 'Golden Box' that contains the 'Millennium Puzzle.'_

"_**What do you mean Maman, what happen on Yuuna's son's birthday?"** Reborn asked._

"_**When Yuugi receive the item something change but we didn't took notice of it, which we later regret it. But three days later right after Yuu-chan turned eight; Yuuna came to visit in Namimori along with her son, like the usual. Tsu-kun and Yuu-chan were playing upstairs in Tsu-kun's room when we heard a frantic scream."** Nana shook slightly as she recalls the haunted screams of her son and the motionless form of Yuu-chan's body._

"_**Maman?"**_

_Nana shook her head as she forced herself to continue, **"When we arrive we saw Yuu-chan lying on the floor covered in blood from head to toe. Oh poor Tsu-kun! He was traumatized that his memory from that time was forcefully buried deep into his subconscious that's why he couldn't remember Yuuna-chan and Yuu-chan!"**_

_Then Nana broke down as she sobs. Reborn reach into his suit as he held up a tissue for her were she took it._

"_**And since that incident Yuuna stopped coming and the meetings were postponed, and in time all together stopped."**_

"_**I am sorry Maman." **_

"_**It's okay Reborn-kun."** She sniffs. **"Does that answer your question?"**_

"_**Yes, but can you tell me something Maman."**_

"_**Of course what is it?"** Nana wipes her tears with the tissue._

"_**Who is this Nameless Pharaoh Maman, and what is this box that contains this puzzle that you speak of?"** Reborn questioned her were Nana giggles as she recalls something amusing._

"_**Hehehe~well…Yuu-chan's grandfather often told stories to Yuu-chan and Tsu-kun when we went to visit Domino."** Nana went into another fits of giggles. **"The story goes like this; five thousands years ago there was once a young man who is the Nameless Pharaoh were he ruled Egypt with the power that rivals the gods above. He uses this power to judge the criminals and thieves and bring order here, in the Sands of Egypt. But the power that the young Pharaoh has became sentient and started to defy the king and his royal court, this has caused another war to burst into their kingdom."**_

_Reborn was silent as Nana took her time and said in an eerie voice to add the effects, **"The Shadow Wars begun to ravage the Kingdom of Egypt. These were dark times in history of the young Pharaoh and the only way to save Egypt from being completely destroyed and started to conquer the whole world with darkness is to seal the dark power in his pendent."**_

_Nana became thoughtful at first before raising her fingers and started counting to seven._

"_**They were Seven Items that were created as Instruments to control this power, one of the strongest Items that ever created, the one that is the Master of Them All is the young Pharaoh's Item, The God Pyramid, or also known as the Millennium Pendent." Nana raised a finger and said, "The other Items were passed down to the young Pharaoh's chosen Court. The Royal Vizier has the Key (or to Egyptians the Ankh) to judge the hearts of men, if it is coated with darkness of their sins, the High Priest has the Rod to vanquish the darkness and seal it with its power, mostly the High Priest seals this darkness within a Tomb Stones as its prison, the Priestess has the Tauk (or in our language the Torque) to let her see into the past and the future to predict their enemies moves and vanquish them."**_

"_**Are there anymore of this 'items' Maman?"** Nana nodded gravely, though it was fake, when she smiled at Reborn._

"**_There this Ring, and no not the ring that you know, this Ring is different and special, this was passed down to a Great Magician but it was stolen by a thief who named himself the King of Thieves Bah-Ku-Ra. It has the power to track down other Items or any magical items but it can also be use to track down anything whatever the owner wanted to seek, like a compass of some-sort. Then there was this Eye, this was passed down to the young Pharaoh's uncle who had the power to read their opponents mind and allowing him to see them through their eyes, and lastly the Scale, this was passed down by a Priest who can judge the person's heart and to those whose heart is coated with darkness their soul shall be devoured by Ammut (Devourer of the Death or Eater of Hearts), it's the same skill just like the Key but different since the Key will only _seal_ their dark souls not _destroying_ it."_**

"_**What happens to the Pharaoh, Maman? How is he going to stop the darkness from destroying Egypt?"** Reborn turned the conversation to the main point of this tale-story._

"_**Oh! Of course, Legend says that the Pharaoh died protecting his country by sealing his soul into his pended were it broke into puzzle pieces thus having the name the Millennium Puzzle. His last remaining Royal Court that survived the war scattered the Items across the globe forever lost. And that's the story of the Nameless Pharaoh!"**_

"_**And why his name became Nameless?" **_

"_**Well the spell that he used is not only dose it seal the darkness and his soul but it can also erased the whole history of his name and his entire existence from the day of the Shadow Wars. This information that Yuu-chan's grandfather had was told by the Tomb Keepers who said to protect the sanctuary of the young Pharaoh."**_

"_**Is this legend true then, Maman?"**_

"_**Oh! No, no, Reborn this legend is nothing but a legend, fairy tales and stories nothing more, that's it!"** Nana waved her hand off as if swatting a fly as she force to laugh out loud._

"_**Alright, thank you Maman for patiently answering my questions."** Reborn grabs the lunch box and jumps off his seat and headed towards the door._

"_**It's no problem Reborn-kun!"**_

"**_I will be going now Maman to deliver this lunch to _Dame-_Tsuna."_**

"_**Thank you again Reborn-kun!"**_

* * *

><p>The whole afternoon Tsuna barely passed his history exam since he can't stop thinking about the meeting. The thought of going to Domino City were, coincidentally, Yuugi is living in that city had got him nervous and anxious. But deep down he is also excited to meet him, since somewhere in his memories, he truly missed the boy and was excited to see him again for all those years.<p>

Tsuna pondered after eating dinner with his mom and everyone when he got back from school, that there is something that he truly didn't get it. Why did he completely forgotten all about Yuugi? If it weren't for his mom who mentioned about Yuuna and her son, he would never have thought about Yuugi if it weren't for her.

But then, there's Reborn. That little devil is up to something this time since that dreadful question that he asked last night made him confuse and on guard. What is Reborn planning? And why does the Ninth send him and his friends to go on this 'mission,' if you ever call it like that, to help the Previous Millennium Boss's grandson to find and solve the mysterious illness that's been plaguing on the poor child.

'_Hiii~! If only I wasn't related to Primo then I wouldn't be worrying myself to death!' _Tsuna thought as he slump his shoulders, depress of his misfortune today.

So many things might happen to him and his friends if they were going to go and visit this _Millennium Family_. Trouble, somehow finds its way to knock on his door to do something mischief.

As bed time comes it is Tsuna's job to take the children to bed. Tsuna went to Fuuta first, who is very easy to deal with, and told him to prepare for bed. Fuuta nodded and went to kiss Maman goodnight and hug Tsuna-nii and kissed him goodnight too, as he headed straight for his bed. Stunned by the action Tsuna raised the spot that Fuuta kissed, his mother giggles at her son's expression before patting him on the head.

"You are such a good big brother Tsu-kun, I am so proud of you." Tsuna blushed at the complement and smiled at his mom, seeing her feeling a little better since yesterday.

"Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan it's time for bed!" Tsuna called out as voices from the living room was heard making Tsuna stand up to follow the sound and looked at the two said children who were still watching the television.

Tsuna left the kitchen to turn off the T.V. as he grabs the two protesting kids and carry them upstairs. He turns his head and called out for his mom; "Mom I have to talk to you okay? I have to take these kids to bed."

"Of course, Tsu-kun." Nana nodded as her son continues to ascend up the stairs.

A beautiful foreign woman sat drinking her evening tea with the infant, who glanced up to look at Maman, "Maman how are you feeling today?"

"I am fine Reborn-kun, thank you for asking."

The lavender colored haired woman with bright green eyes looked at Nana with concern, she had heard what Reborn had told her and she did the best thing she could do to help a fellow woman in need, when she is in dire situation like this.

"Maman I am sorry for what happened to your friend and her son." Bianchi didn't look at her as she stared at the green tea. "I have heard the news, is there something I could do to help Maman? I hate to see you look so troubled."

Reborn tips his fedora hat as he listens to Bianchi.

Bianchi took her chance to look at Maman in the eye, seeing her concern and determination to help her warmed Nana's heart as the surprised expression disappears and in replace for it, she smiles calmly at Bianchi, soothing the young woman's concerns.

"Thank you Bianchi-chan for your concern, I am happy that you care for me and my friend. But it is alright Bianchi-chan, I am doing fine."

Bianchi stares at Nana for a second, as she tries to detect a lie and nodded her head, smiling at her.

"If you are sure then alright, just so you know Maman we are all here for you and we are ready to help you if you need us."

Nana bends her head down a little as her bangs shielding her eyes from everyone and then slowly she showed her eyes to them that they were wide and glisten with unshed tears.

She then gave Bianchi and Reborn a genuine, grateful smile.

"_Mina…_" With that Reborn perked up and gave Maman a letter.

"Maman there is a letter for you." Reborn handed the letter to Maman who took it curiously and started to read.

Her eyes widens as she glance down at Reborn, "How? When did you get this?"

"Just now." Reborn smiled at her, though with a hidden meaning as he continues to drink his tea.

Then they heard footsteps and out came Tsuna who came back, already putting the children to sleep. He then stop short as he realized that Reborn and Bianchi are present in the kitchen room, enjoying their drinks.

"Uh, Mom.?" Tsuna noticed that his mother was in slight shock, her hand holding a letter.

Nana snaps her head at her son's voice and turned to him with a big grin. "Tsu-kun! I gladly accept!"

"Ehhh?"

"I receive a letter from Yuuna-chan! She said she would like for Tsuna to come and visit Yuu-chan for a couple of weeks, since its been so long that you guys seen each other."

Tsuna was still and frozen at the news as his mother glowed with bright joy as she skips happily around the kitchen.

"When did this happen?" Tsuna demand when he heard a soft cough. Tsuna whipped his head at the sound to glare at Reborn as if he was the one who planned all this.

At seeing the glare Reborn raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"Did you plan this Reborn?" Tsuna's tone of voice reaches to its highest pitch.

Nana then whacks her son with a magazine where she snatched it from the table. "Tsu-kun don't you dare raise your voice at Reborn, he is just a baby after all!"

"Mom!" he whines and pointed a finger at Reborn. "Reborn is planning something again!"

Reborn reach out to grasps Tsuna's finger and squeeze it with inhuman force. Tsuna yelped were Bianchi chuckles; "I assure you Tsuna, that letter just arrive today and Reborn has nothing to do with it." _Yet_. The unspoken word was left hanging on the kitchen room.

Tsuna grumbles when Tsuna wraps her son in her arms, clearly ecstatic.

"Mom!" Surprise at the sudden affection Tsuna turns to look at her.

"Oh! Tsu-kun it's been so long that Yuuna-chan writes to me, the last letter wasn't good news, but this time, this letter brought joy into my heart! It could mean that Yuu-chan his feeling slightly better and he might even remembers you! Or is it that Yuuna-chan mentioned you to Yuu-chan? Hmm, it could be, just like how I mentioned you to him." Nana thought about it a little more but then she shrugs her shoulders as she proceeds to hug her son to death.

"MOM!" Tsuna pries his mother's arms off as he struggles to breath. "Can I read the letter then?"

"Oh dear me," she giggles as she handed the letter to him.

_Dear Nana-chan,_

_This is sudden and the letter is short but I would like you to bring your son to Domino, I want him to see Yuu-chan for it just occurred to me that its been so long that they had seen each other, which was eleven years ago._

_Is it alright for you Nana-chan? _

_And about Yuu-chan, he is doing fine and slowly stabilizing but not much, maybe Tsu-kun might help Yuu-chan to heal and moved on from the trauma. _

_Please write to me soon,_

_Lots of love,_

_Mutou Yuuna_

_P.S_

_I will surely write more, that I promise to you and I have come to miss you and I want to start re-connect our lost communication to each other. Just like the old days._

Tsuna stopped reading the letter out loud finding the letter a bit suspicious but his Hyper Intuition told him that it held no threat to him or his mother, so this letter is real then?

"You will be leaving tomorrow Tsu-kun." Nana snatches the letter and placed it inside her apron. Then she went to the sink and turns on the faucet to start cleaning the dishes.

"Ehhh! But Mom what about school?"

"Oh don't worry all about it; I'll handle this besides I am not letting this opportunity pass by!" Maman then pumped her fists; fire burned around her form, knowing her, she wont let this chance to slip by.

Reborn shared a knowing smile with Bianchi as they continue to drink their evening tea in peace.

* * *

><p>"Reborn." That night Tsuna turn to look at Reborn who is ready to fall asleep and asked the question that has been bugging him all day.<p>

"What is it _Dame-_Tsuna?" Reborn didn't look at him as he took off his fedora hat and placed it on his side.

"Does this 'mission' got to do with Yuugi, since you asked me about him last night."

"Why do you say that, Tsuna?"

"Reborn! Stop playing with me and answer my question, _darn-_it!" Tsuna rarely cursed for he is a soft spoken, polite young boy but when he does well… a green mallet went downwards, hitting him square on the face.

That's why he _rarely_ cursed.

"Language." Reborn _tisk_s at him.

"Ow, ow, ow." Tsuna meekly glared at his Spartan Tutor with teary eyes as he clutches his face.

"To answer your question I don't know this Yuugi very well and how does he relate to the Ninth's close acquaintance? They aren't really that connected to each other or is there by any chance that you didn't bother to tell me that Yuugi might be a mafia." Reborn said with a matter-of-fact tone.

"You-you're right it's not like Yuugi is the grandson of that _Family_. I know Yuugi is not a mafia." Tsuna laugh with relief as he snuggles under his warm blanket, about to fall asleep.

Then he said.

"Reborn you didn't setup the letter right?"

"What?" Tsuna turns over to his side, starring at his tutor with a serious look.

"The letter, that Mom received today."

Reborn sighs and said, "I wouldn't do that to Maman Tsuna, you know that."

"Sorry, I know you won't do something harsh and cruel like that." With that said he turns off the lights and went into a peaceful sleep.

Reborn stared at Tsuna at the corner of his eye as he smiles, a mischievous smile and fell asleep.

'_Maybe, just a little.'_

The next morning Reborn talked to Maman about helping her pulling Tsuna out from his school for a few weeks, taking him and his friends on a… _field trip_ around Domino City. This is the perfect excuse for the school principal to accept.

Maman froze in fear and dread when she felt the doubt building inside her mind for a second when the reminder on what happened to her friend's son resurface but knowing that Reborn would take care of her son and everything else, brought reassurance within her mind.

Nana nodded her head approvingly at the good excuse as she called the principal.

When Tsuna woke up he was astonish to find his mother happily packing different kinds of snacks and his clothing for the so-called 'field trip' that Reborn lied through his teeth and somehow managed to convince the principal about it. He slumps as he leans his back on the wall, clearly baffled at everything that somehow went according to plan.

"Mom?" Tsuna went to her to see that she is busy packing sweets for Lambo.

"Oh! Morning Tsu-kun." Nana went to her son and kissed him on the cheek. "I prepared everything for you; I packed your clothes, your jeans and your boxers. Now don't forget to brush your teeth alright? Reborn-kun told me that Lambo-kun is going with you so I packed the things for him, so take care of Lambo-kun alright, Tsu-kun?"

"Mooommm." Tsuna whines at his mother enthusiastic mood. "You don't have to, you know that, right?"

"Oh Tsu-kun it's alright, let your mother do these kind of stuffs and help you packed."

"Mom it sounds like you are happy to kick me out."

"Silly Tsu-kun, why would I do that? Now eat your breakfast quickly for Reborn-kun just informed me that your ride will be here shortly. And, you have my permission Tsu-kun, I called the principal this morning so that you won't be going to school for a couple of weeks."

"Mom, you already prepared this haven't you?" Tsuna calmly stated this as his mother smiled at him.

"You'll never be too careful Tsu-kun. Now eat!"

"Alright, alright."

They heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs as two child-like tones erupted from the Sawada's household catching Nana and Tsuna's attention.

"Lambo-_dame_!"

"Nyahahahahaha~! Lambo-sama wants pancakes for breakfast! Maman make me pancakes!"

Two unique children running towards the kitchen with such energy, one was a young Italian boy wearing a cow-printed costume with a fro-like hair and horns, the other is a young Chinese girl with her head that shaped like a egg, her hair was braided and wearing a red Chinese clothing.

"Lambo, I-pin don't run you might hurt yourself!" another voice was heard when an Italian boy with brown hair and caramel eyes darted after them, trying to catch them before they do anything dangerous, especially when it comes to Lambo.

"Good morning everyone!" Nana happily greeted at her adopted children.

All the three children stopped running and went to hugged Maman.

"Morning Maman." The three chorused their greetings.

"Nyaaaahahahaha~!" Lambo then grab Maman's apron and climb into her arms. "Maman make me pancakes with chocolate syrup!"

"Lambo!" I-pin pouted at Lambo who stuck out his tongue at her.

"Of course, of course now everyone take your seat and eat."

Everyone gathered on the table to eat their breakfast. Few hours later Bianchi came down the stairs wearing her goggles as she help Maman place the plates and utensils on the table. Reborn didn't come for breakfast, which saves all the trouble for Tsuna as he happily ate his mother's wonderful cooking in peace.

The door bell rang announcing someone is outside the door. Tsuna stood up; being the only gentlemen that he is, opens the door only to meet his friends and everyone he knows, already waiting for him outside.

And behind them is Reborn who is on top of the green-yellow bus, parked right in front of his house.

"_Ciaosu _Tsuna."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I have to make a correction here, Tsuna met Yuugi at the age of four, thus making Yuugi six. What happened eleven years ago, Tsuna was six years old and Yuugi was eight. This makes this two know each other for two years only before that fateful 'incident' that happened on Yuugi's eight birthday.

So the real error in this is the time. I messed it up here, the age and the years and I need to clear this up.

Instead of Eleven years ago let's make it eight years ago instead. At the age of four, Tsuna met Yuugi, who is six years old, two years later it was Yuugi's eight birthday making Tsuna six and on Yuugi's birthday this is were the 'incident' happened.

Does this clear things up? If so then okay, I will change the time and years thing from the rest of the chapters sooo... See you on the next chappie!


	4. The Previous Boss of the Starfish Family

**Eccentric the Unique Maiden: **Hey everyone, guess what? No exams! Hurray for me! The third grading exams are now over and I am free to do what the heck I want! Whoopy-doo! Now I have something for you, you guys a new update has been made! Well then let me tell you about this, this is where Yu-Gi-Oh characters comes in and I have to say this I am not clearly satisfied with the results, but the first part in the beginning of this chapter is all right but when you reach to the part where Yami came in to view, urgh just read it and see what I mean for the rest of the story is all-well unsatisfactory for me anyway.

So young and amazing readers enjoy.

**Warnings: **Shonen-ai (boyxboy love), wrong grammar-ness and wrong spellings.

**Language**:

**_"Mind-links"_**

_'Thoughts'_

_"_**Hello**_," this is flashbacks._

"Words."

_Konichiwa~!_ or _Ano-ne _-Japanese slip ups.

* * *

><p>Tuna meets Starfish<p>

By: Eccentric the Unique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter four: The Previous Boss and The Separation of the Soul

[Domino City,

In the Middle street of Domino City

Kame Game Shop

7th Street of Heart]

An old man opens his door to his shop and went over to his yellow-green turtle mail box with the word _Mutou_ written in English. He yawned tiredly as he rubs his left eye. He reaches for the lid of his mail box and opens it to check if he had any mail today. His eyes perked up a bit to see two mails, one is written with his daughter-in-law's name on it while the other one has a golden seal stamp on it.

He snatches both of the letters and hurriedly went to his shop/home. He checks carefully in his grandson's room if he is still a sleep and finds him snoring softly with a Kuriboh-plushie wrapped in his arms. He gave off a soft 'awe' at the adorable sight before closing the door quietly. He then checks his daughter-in-law's room only to find an empty bedroom instead.

He was confused on finding his daughter-in-law missing when he heard a loud clank of utensils hitting one another, signaling him that she is in the kitchen, making breakfast at five-forty-five in the morning.

He went down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen to see Yuuna making scrambled eggs and beacons. He took a seat and placed the letters on the table while he stares at his daughter with a look of concern.

Yuuna silently makes breakfast despite the fatigue already sets its toll on her. Her eyes had dark circles around them, seeing that she is having difficulties on sleeping again and her face is a bit pale and tired-looking, showing how much this situation is hurting her and wearying her out.

Her raven haired was once neat and tidy is now messed up and in disarray as if she didn't bother to comb herself this morning while dragging her feet off the bed and went on her motherly duties.

Solomon rubbed his beard thinking that this is getting a bit out of hand. He then glanced at the letters and went to look at his daughter. He smiled, as an idea appeared in his head knowing what and how to cheer is daughter up.

"Eh-hem." Solomon coughed softly catching Yuuna's attention from cooking the beacons.

"Father?" Yuuna turns her tired lavender eyes at her father who raised a letter with her name on it.

"Look what I found on the mail today Yuuna."

Yuuna eyes instantly zoomed in on the letter where she realized that her prayers had been answered. She hurriedly finished the beacons, right after the eggs, before placing both the eggs and the beacons on the table, having American style-dish for morning breakfast.

Her hands shakily grasp the letter and stared at it, boring holes at it, as if she couldn't believe what is right in front of her eyes. Her father smiled at her before touching her hand, leading her to take a seat besides him knowing that his daughter is in slight shock and she might collapse at the intensity of her emotions.

"Fa-father is this?" Yuuna's wide eyes went up to see her father's warm, loving smile as his eyes soften at seeing her face filled with slight hope.

"I think it's for you, you should open it and see who is it from."

"It's from Nana-chan." She spoke softly.

Yuuna wordlessly opens her letter while Solomon inspects his.

Solomon eyed the expensive looking letter with interest as he flips it over to see the golden seal stamp on it. He frowns in thought as he let his eyes analyze the seal. The golden seal had a huge shield with a bullet in the middle of it, there are also two shotguns that were decorated with leaves or vines on both sides and on top of the shield is a clam with wings.

And when he let his thumb graze over the seal an orange flame burst out from it, startling both Solomon and Yuuna, who had finished reading her letter and was now starring at the seal that burst out into flames.

"Father! Father! Your letter is on fire!"

"I know, I know! Wait Yuuna this isn't an ordinary flame!" Solomon shouted out when his daughter stood up to fetch some water to dose the flame out.

Her daughter stopped and went back to take a seat, eyeing the flame warily.

"Are you sure father?"

"Yes, yes I am sure. See the flame? It didn't burn the letter so this is no ordinary flame."

"Then what in the world is it then?"

"See the orange color of the flame I believe it is the Sky's dying-will flame."

"The sky-what flame?"

"The Sky's dying-will flame." The said flame flickers a bit as Solomon moves the letter. "I believe we finally have our answer to our problem Yuuna."

Before Solomon opens the letter Yuuna placed her hand on top of her father's outstretch one, stopping his actions in the process. Solomon paused to stare at his daughter with a questioned look on his face where he sees his daughter's expression set on a serious look, starring right back at him.

"Father before you open the letter I want you to hear the good news!" her serious expression melted in to one of utter joy and delight.

Solomon breaths out a relieve sigh and nods her head to continue.

"Father, listen to what Nana-chan's letter says;"

_Dear Yuuna-chan,_

_I received your letter and I agreed to your idea. I am already sending Tsu-kun to you, along with his friends. Is it alright for his friends to come? They might help Yuu-chan's conditions and I promised to you that Tsu-kun's friends are good in person, so there is no need for you to worry if they get a little bit out of hands. They will arrive around three o' clock in the afternoon, enough time for you to prepare and tell Yuu-chan the great news!_

_I hope everything went well, and oh! Please send me some letters everyday to see how my son is doing at your home? Oohh~! It would be like old times._

_P.S._

_Reborn-kun will take care of things, when things really did get out of hands._

_Love your best friend, _

_Sawada Nana _

Solomon chuckles at the sight of his daughter who brightens up at the news.

"Tsu-kun is coming! Tsu-kun is coming!" Yuuna practically jumped on her seat as she squeals delightfully beaming at Solomon with happiness.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun is coming here?" Solomon then eyed the letter in his hand wondering what this letter has to say. "That is wonderful news darling daughter now lets see what mine has to say."

They both went silent as Solomon opens the letter slowly as to not rip the expensive envelope into shreds with hurriedness.

He slowly slips the envelope off from the letter and unfolding it to reveal its contents. When he unfolds the letter the same flame burst out at the top of the contents that is written in _Italian_.

Yuuna bores a confused look as she tries to read the foreign language but huffs in irritation when she couldn't understand a darn thing. Solomon chuckles silently at his pouting daughter before reading the letter silently, already learning how to speak, write and read in Italian, and other different kinds of language, when he was on his travels as an active archaeologist. You will never know what kind of country you are in when you are excavating hidden treasures and ancient histories.

_Dear Previous Boss of the Millennium Family,_

Solomon's face went blank at the title before he shook himself mentally, remembering that he wasn't alone in the kitchen.

_I received your distress call and already sending my grandson to help you at the time of your need. Reborn will be there too to help out and along with my grandson's guardians. Maybe if they have accomplish their purpose they might also be able to help you find your grandson's Sacred Guardians of Olden Times, gather them and train them to become your grandson's suitable guardians._

_Reborn will surely help and give them proper tutoring and training, and maybe your grandson might also help Tsunayoshi to unleash his Dying-Will-self from its confines. Tsunayoshi's Dying-Will has been buried deep within him, lying dormant since the day he first tasted the flame of his dying-will and maybe longer. It has been waiting for the right moment to be awakened and I would like your grandson to teach Tsunayoshi to be a proper descendant to his ascendant, when that time comes._

_Everything will be according to that man's plan, Previous Boss, and it will work out fine._

_The Ninth Boss of the Vongola Famiglia,_

_The Vongola Advisor of C.E.D.E.F,_

_Sawada Timoteo_

_Sawada Iemtsu_

Solomon grins as he folds the letter and tucks it in his pocket. His daughter stared at him curiously, waiting for him to tell her what's in the letter.

"Father?"

"Hm?" Solomon absent-mindedly replied as his thoughts went into the clouds, thinking about the things that his old friend had written to him. What a good way to start my day in the morning, Solomon mused when his daughter pouted to see her father ignoring her.

"Well, what does it say?" Yuuna waited impatiently for the news to be verbally said.

"Oh I forgot you can't read Italian, silly me. Do you remember Timoteo-san?"

"Timoteo-san? He is Nana-chan's father-in-law, who is also the father of his retarded son, Iemtsu."

"Yes that's the one. He just informed me about sending his grandson, Tsuna-kun to help Yuugi get better, I guess Nana-chan and Timoteo-san had thought about this and come to agreement, hm… there is something about his business too. We'll talk about this later." Solomon paused when he felt a presence entered the kitchen room causing his daughter to stiffen a bit, and nodded her head stiffly.

Yuuna glanced at the clock that is on the wall and seeing that it is already six-thirty she stood up. Solomon followed his daughter's example as he stood up as well when he sees the time.

"Well I should start making breakfast for Yuu-chan." Solomon nodded his head and went over to grab his breakfast. He walks towards the living room that is connected to his shop to open it and start working while eating.

Yuuna went to grab two pieces of toasts and put it in the toaster while she waited the cold and dark presence to disappear as she busies herself with work.

She sighs in relief when the presence left the kitchen and went to work in peace.

* * *

><p>The shadow left the kitchen room when he realized that the conversation had already stopped and no words will be passed by when the old man left for work and the woman continues to cook. He tisks under his breath, when he realized that they had already sense his presence and that there is no need for him to stay here any longer. He silently glided on top of the stairs as he easily phased through the door to his host's room and stood beside his host's bed.<p>

He crossed his arms as he silently watched his young host sleep, waiting for him to rise from the bed. He had heard a little bit of the conversation between the two adults as they talked about someone by the name of _Tsu-kun _or _Tsuna-kun_. Curious as he was when he heard the loud, girlish squeal from downstairs even through the confines of his puzzle Yami no Yuugi or Yami appeared from the puzzle as he investigate the strange phenomenon, clearly amazed of his little light to sleep right through the noise of his overexcited mother.

The question is what is so exciting about someone by the name of _Tsuna-kun_?

Yami contemplates about it for a long time and before he knows it the door to his host's room opens to reveal the woman-Yuuna, who pokes her head and check to see if her son is still asleep. Seeing this she smiled fondly and silently went towards her slumbering child.

"Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan wake up or you will be late for school." Yuuna was about to walk towards her son when she felt the same dark and cold presence already taken residence in her son's room, the same presence that she felt it in her kitchen. She froze a bit when she felt the change in temperature and now noticing the room looks a bit dark, despite the sunlight penetration, the darkness still persists on not being deterred or overshadowed by the light of the sun.

She started to sweat slightly despite the room being freezing cold when her fear and uncertainty forces her legs to remain still. She swallowed the feeling down her throat as she moves forward, ignoring her surroundings and went straight to the window to spread the curtains apart to let the sunlight in. Yami noticed her discomfort, finding it amusing before he took mercy on her as he disappears into the puzzle.

Feeling the atmosphere lightens and the light of the sun shines through the window and into the bed, scaring the shadows away, Yuuna breathe out in relief.

She then walks to the bed where her angel lays, still asleep.

"Yuu-chan wake up, you are going to be late for school it's already seven o'clock." She shook her son on the shoulder.

"Mm… five more minutes mom, five more minutes." Yuugi murmurs under his blue blanket, still buried in his comforters where you can see a mass of spiky hair pokes out from the blanket.

Yuuna chuckles as she bends down to kiss her son lightly on the hair and walk out from her son's room, letting him sleep for just a little bit, knowing that her son had been playing video games and watching Live Duel Monsters all night long with his friend Jounouchi-kun.

When the door silently closed Yami appears again as he sat on the side of the bed where his partner's sleeping form lay unmoving.

**"_Yuugi…_"**

Yuugi continues to sleep ignoring his darker-half's voice that whispered in his mind which is hazy with sleep and traces of his dream is still playing in his subconscious. He snuggles closer to the cold chill of his partner's incorporeal form as he murmurs something quietly.

**"**_**Yuugi time to wake up…"**_

"Mm… Yami?"

**"**_**Yes Yuugi, you should wake up now."**_

Yuugi groans softly as he buries his face into his soft warm pillow. Yami chuckles darkly at the adorable sight as he continues to probe Yuugi through their link, trying to get him to wake up. Finding that he could no longer fell back in to sleep anymore, thanks to the voice that was persistent on him to stay awake, Yuugi willed his eyes open to reveal dark indigo eyes starring off into space, clearly his mind was not fully awake yet.

"Mmm… what time is it Other me?" Yuugi turns his head to the side as he tries to read his star-shaped alarm clock over his bed side table.

**"**_**It is now seven fifteen; you have forty-five minutes till school starts, partner." **_Yami said as he watched Yuugi sat up straight, ruffling his hair, making it now messy than it usually is.

Yuugi sat there silently as he suddenly felt cold and uncomfortable. He shivers slightly at the feeling, knowing what it is, Yuugi turn his legs to the side and placed his feet on to the carpet floor starring at it in deep thought.

Seeing this, Yami frowns darkly as he turned his head to the side, blaming himself for his partner's condition. Right after the battle with the Great Leviathan and Dartz Yami's darkness didn't completely left him instead they stayed with him, lingering in his black heart, as a reminder on what happened to him and what he did to Yuugi.

He clenches his fist feeling the all too familiar anger within him, like poison, as it surge into his mind startling the slowly repairing link that connects their minds and heart, catching Yuugi's attention. Yuugi whipped his head in alarm to see his darkness trying to control his dark anger.

Yuugi watched as the dark aura slowly envelopes the spirit's form. Worried and frighten, Yuugi reach out with no hesitation as he touch the transparent wrist of his darker-half, startling him from his self-hate to stare at the soulful eyes of his partner that gaze at him with dark understanding.

It is not only him who suffered what the magic of the orichalcos did to him but also Yuugi. Yuugi too, had suffered the after-effects as a puppet to the evil light of the orichalcos. The separation between them that took place in California made them expose to such power causing their darkness to be awakened and released from its confines.

The cold Separation of the Soul, it is when their souls got separated from one another and was exposed to the dark light magic of the Seal, shattering the only link that they had to connect and communicate with each other were the Seal creates as a barrier between them, forever apart.

Those were dark times that they both have to face, alone.

And he hates it. Being separated from his light knowing that the darkness will surely controls him, he will fight whoever stands in his way in order to get his light back. If worse comes to worse then he will not hesitate to take a life of another in order to reach his captive light from his own kind.

This time he will not let anyone separate them, he will do anything in his power to keep his light safe and to stay by his side, no matter what.

"Yami… it's alright." Yuugi stood up, still holding his darker-half's wrist as he walks over the still form of the spirit. He stared at those bright crimson eyes that were filled with anguish and self-loathing that Yuugi couldn't help but feel the sharp pain in his chest. Seeing his darker-half is suffering from his past sins, his heart aches as loneliness slowly eats its way up inside him.

Already knowing what happened between them.

"I forgive you for what you did to me; it was my choice, my choice." Yuugi slowly wrapped his arms around the transparent shoulders of his darker-half, burying his face at the crook of his neck.

**"**_**Your choice? But I am the one who pushes you to take that **_**choice**_**."**_ Yami hissed the last part as he wraps his transparent arms around his precious person, holding him as if his eternal life depends on it.

**"**_**Yuugi… I can't take it anymore! The darkness is so cold, so cold I can't find your warmth anymore… it's all my fault!"**_ Yami's face twisted into pure suffering as he held his precious light into his arms more tightly, afraid that Yuugi will disappear like before.

"Hush Yami, I am here, I am not leaving you, I am here… I am here. It is not your fault, never your fault it was the Seal that did this to us. It is not your fault." Yuugi reached out through their sensitive link to soothe the fear, the hate and the guilt of his darker-half, banishing the upcoming darkness that slowly wrap their tendrils around his mind.

Feeling the warmth of his light and his emotions of affection, understanding and assurance; Yami felt safe and at ease once more. He nuzzles his face into Yuugi's hair of tri-colors, so alike of his own, wanting to stay in this position a bit longer, not wanting to end.

But alas, Fate had other plans for these two.

"Yuu-chan, time to wake up! Breakfast is ready!"

The sudden sound of Yuugi's mother startles them both from their moment of peace. Yami whimpers slightly at the loss of his light's warmth that he so desperately needed when Yuugi broke the embrace between them. But a soft brush of their link was the only reassurance that he had to calm himself and regain his composure.

He will not lose to Yuugi to anyone ever again. He vowed to himself to that, as he took a one good penetrating look at his partner before he disappears into the puzzle.

Their bond of trust shattered along with their link when Yami played the wrong move as he used the card and sealing their fates for good. This caused Yuugi to sacrifice his soul to the Seal, protecting his darker-half from the Seal's spell and stopped Dartz for ever trying to take the soul of the Nameless Pharaoh. Yami blames himself for losing Yuugi, once. They got separated from each other after that, scarring them for life as the loneliness and the darkness slowly consumed them both, never finding the right balance that they needed.

The scars in their hearts will take time to heal.

"_Hai_, _Okaa-san_! I'll be down there in a jiffy!" Yuugi called to his mother.

And Yami forgot to mention to his partner about a boy name _Tsuna-kun_.

* * *

><p>The whole day Yuugi spent his time in his school with his friends. He ignores the coldness that envelopes his whole frame as he concentrate the lessons that his teacher spoke off. His darker-half sensed the darkness started to make its move on his light, brought up a protective mental shield around his partner's mind and soul to protect him from the upcoming shadows.<p>

The shadows hissed at their master but reluctantly back away when their master snarls at them, daring them to harm what was his.

The class continues in relative peace with no mishaps, except his _illness_ that he needs to go through with it and hide it from prying eyes but this doesn't go unnoticed with his friends.

Yuugi stood up to turn his seat when the class bell rings announcing it is lunch time. His friends Jounouchi Katsuya, Hiroto Honda, Mazaki Anzu and Bakura Ryou went to Yuugi's table were they all gather around to eat their lunch.

"Hey Yuug' are ya' feeling cold?" Jounouchi spoke when Yuugi couldn't control his shivers causing Jounouchi and the others to notice him.

"I am fine Jounouchi-kun." Yuugi gave his friend a bright smile but only Ryou could see right through it and not saying a word.

"If you're sure then…" Jounouchi instantly noticed the forced smile that plastered on Yuugi's face but didn't force the matter anyway, knowing his little friend, he will soon have to talk to him and the others on what's bothering him when he is ready.

After lunch, Anzu noticed her small friend's quietness and the way he rubbed his arms around himself as if he was cold despite the warm afternoon sun, brought concern into her cerulean blue eyes. She glanced behind her friend to see Jounouchi who catches their friend's slight movements as he continues to rub his arms, he too looked concern.

Their eyes lock for a brief moment as they both thought the same thing and went to watch Yuugi silently, wondering at their small friend.

Honda, seeing the two of them eyeing Yuugi made him turned to look at him and to his confusion Yuugi looks a bit under the weather. Yuugi started to shiver a few times and coughs softly.

The three friends had noticed all this since the day they came back from California and they all thought that it was just a cold that Yuugi was having. But the strangest thing was that when they asked about it Yuugi just shook it off and said that he is fine and that he doesn't have a fever.

They all know that he was telling the truth, when they asked him about it again, Yuugi instantly went to visit the nurse's office to have himself checked in order to ease the worry of his friends and to find out that he was fine and not suffering a fever had brought their worries to the side… for now.

Ryou on the other hand is the only person who knows the truth. His warm chocolate eyes glanced sideways at the small group of friends that are now shooting concern looks at Yuugi, though either Yuugi didn't noticed it or just ignore them was a mystery to Ryou.

He understood what Yuugi was going through for he alone had felt the same way since Battle City, where he and the spirit got separate from each other thanks to the attack of Yami no Yuugi. He let his eyes moved to look at the black board as he mulled over his thoughts.

He couldn't understand what his other self did back then. Ryou's mouth quiver slightly as he thought about Yami no Bakura. Since the day he got that accursed item he though his life will forever be a living hell for him and only for him and the spirit will surely bring misery on his pathetic excuse for a life.

He always thought the spirit was evil and never known true kindness towards him, very different from Yuugi's other self, who Yuugi taught his own darkness the true meaning of kindness and compassion beside the madness and the hate. But back in Battle City his other self protected him, shielding him from the blow that will surely kill him.

This confuses him since that day.

He knows that his spirit doesn't know kindness let alone mercy for him, but the way he protected him from being harm especially from the attack… that was what _yamis _would do to their _hikaris_.

Protection.

His darkness felt protective over him and since then his feelings of hatred and fear towards the spirit changed into something more confusing. And since that battle, his darkness was banished from the Shadow Realm as penalty, leaving him in peace and alone.

Alone.

How he grown to hated it.

He too suffered the Cold Separation of the Spirit once and he still is but thanks to Yuugi, who noticed his slight change since three days after the Battle City, helped him cooped up with the loneliness and the coldness of the shadows that slowly started to consumed his light.

If it weren't for Yuugi, his soul will no longer be present and the shadows will take his vessel (body) as theirs.

And it was Yuugi who understood what he was going through at that time and not judge or abandon him. This time it is his turn to help him go through his illness.

Ryou bits his lower lip thinking about Jounouchi and the rest knowing that they don't know what was really wrong with their friend but he knows that it is not his place to say and he respected his friend's wishes when he said not to tell them when they don't actually understand the condition that they (Yuugi and Ryou) were in.

He glanced up to see the clock that read two-thirty.

Ryou prepared to gather his things when the class bell rang again, signaling them to go to their next class. He heard soft footsteps walking towards him and he already knew who they belong too. He and Yuugi both shared the same class and only just the two of them without their friends present gives them time to talked about their so-called illness alone.

"Ryou-kun, are you ready for our next class?" Yuugi asked quietly ignoring the burning stares from his friends.

"_Hai_ Yuuig-kun I'm ready." Both of the two _hikaris_ or lights left the room leaving their friends alone with questions roaming around their heads.

"It's best for them to stay in the dark for now." Ryou softly said this when Yuugi remains uncharacteristically silent, noticing the stares of their friends.

Ryou nervously nibbles his lower lip, "Yuugi-kun I-"

"Thank you Ryou-kun for being there for me when I needed someone who understand _this_." Yuugi clenches his English book tightly in his hands already feeling another wave of ice wash over him, causing him to shiver harshly.

Alarmed Ryou wrapped his small friend around the shoulders as they continue their trek to their next class.

"Yuugi-kun I will do anything for you, you know that. You helped me too, remember? When I thought I was alone to suffer from _this_ and yet you helped me even though what the spirit of the ring had done to you and your friends, you stayed with me despite what _he_ had done to you and to me." Ryou lowered his head a little to let his snowy-white bangs cover his eyes, not seeing the look that Yuugi gave him and said; "you still think of me as a friend and I thank you for that."

"Ryou-kun." Yuugi softly said this as he placed his small hand on top of his shoulder. "You will always be my friend for you are a very precious person to me and to all of our friends."

"Yuugi-kun…" Ryou stared at Yuugi with watery chocolate brown eyes, touched by his small friend's words. Despite everything the evil spirit had done to him and his friend he still saw him as an important person to him.

"Yami no Bakura maybe evil," Hearing the name Ryou flinches as Yuugi continues to say, acknowledging the way how Ryou reacted to the name of his darker-half. "But he is still your _yami_ Ryou-kun and you are his _hikari_. I saw what he did to you at Battle City; he protected you from Osiris's attack. Despite his madness he will always be your _yami_ Ryou-kun."

"You saw…?"

"I did."

"Do you think so Yuugi-kun?" Ryou's face was expressionless. "That my other self will be the _yami_ that he was suppose to be? Just like your spirit?"

"He is your _yami_, he will always be your _yami_ it is in his nature." Yuugi said this with such sureness that Ryou felt assured by those words.

'_I hope so Yuugi-kun.'_ Ryou thought as they headed towards their next class.

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R<em>  
><strong>

_Goshdarnit it took me ages to post this up (though in reality it took me two weeks) and I am running out of ideas... so any time now you guys I am waiting for you suggestions. _

**-E.U.M**


	5. Road Trip! Part 1

**Eccentric the Unique Maiden: **Heeeyyy Guyyysss... another chappie aren't you happiiee?

**To Bara: **That is a great idea! Yeah I should do that, the Tsuna meeting Yuugi thing, but since this is the purpose of the story hence the title, it will come eventually but it takes time. I need to set the time, write their interactions and a lot more but don't you worry I will take your idea and make it happen. This idea will be dedicated to you since you help concoct something evil-eh I mean amazing plot, hehe I should reward you with choco-chips! The Shadow Games? Well honestly I don't know how to duel and their basic steps so I'll just follow the manga, Season 0. Shadow Games are still on! And Reborn confronts Yuugi about Yami ohhh don't you worry it will happen X3

**The rest who had been their for my story are:**

**Justice Freedom**

**Bara**

**Loveless**

**Miyu**

Thank you for your reviews and that you guys had been sticking by me for weeks now. Thanks a million!

**Warnings: **_**I am adding one of my Oc's so be warned**_, shonen-ai (boyxboy love), wrong grammar-ness and wrong spellings.

**Language**:

_Telephone conversation_

**_"Mind-links"_**

_'Thoughts'_

_"_**Hello**_," this is flashbacks._

"Words."

_Konichiwa~!_ or _Ano-ne _-Japanese slip ups.

* * *

><p>Tuna meets Starfish<p>

By: Eccentric the Unique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter five: Road Trip!

"Reborn! Everyone! What is all this?" Tsuna stumbles back at the very sight of his friends standing behind the green-yellow bus, (imagine the same bus when they have their tour around Japan in the Hitman Reborn OVA) with Reborn on top, looking very smug.

"Good morning Tenth!" Gokudera went instantly to Tsuna's side giving his beloved soon-to-be-boss a sunny smile.

"I can't wait for this trip, Tenth! We will show the Ninth that he didn't make a mistake on choosing us for this mission, he won't regret it and I will make sure that we succeed Tenth, in honor of our Family!" Tsuna sweat drops at Gokuedera's words seeing that his Storm Guardian is already pump up with this mission and already he can see the determinations burning in his eyes.

"Uh… Gokudera-kun." Tsuna was suddenly cut off when an arm was draped on his shoulder to find his Rain Guardian smiling happily at him.

"Yo Tsuna! Are you ready for the trip to Domino?" Yamamoto closed his eyes as he grinned at his friend. His arm was suddenly wrenched away from Tsuna only to be held hostage by a raging silver-haired teen.

"_Teme_…How many times do I have to tell you, you freaking baseball-nut! Don't ever, ever touch the Tenth again without permission!" Gokudera growls threateningly as he squeeze the wrist that he held in his hand very tightly, but not to the breaking point but just enough for Yamamoto to winced slightly but he smiled none the less at the overprotective Guardian of the Storm.

"Now, now Gokudera-kun…" Yamamoto managed to retrieve his wrist from Gokudera's death grip with inhuman speed, which a naturally-born hitman had, in order to wrap his arm around the Bomber's shoulders, catching the Bomber off guard.

"What the He-!"

"I see everyone is lively today." Nana took the moment to come out from the front door bearing Lambo in her arms and behind her sat the luggage for the trip.

"Mrs. Sawada!" Gokudera croaked out feeling the heat on his face when he found himself in an embarrassing situation where Yamamoto held Gokudera in a headlock.

"Hello Mrs. Sawada, what a wonderful morning today haven't we?" Yamamoto flashed Nana a charming smile as he firmly held the squirming Gokudera in his arm.

"Let me go! You Stupid-Baseball freak!"

"Good morning to you too Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and everyone." Nana waved her vacant hand at the others, who where standing behind the bus.

"Mom!" Tsuna managed to voice out as he helps his mother carry the luggage for him and Lambo.

"Tsu-kun, I already prepared everything for you and Lambo-kun. So Me, and Binachi-chan are going to stay here to watch over I-pin-chan and Fuuta-kun while you are away."

"Alright Mom."

"I already send a letter to Yuuna-chan about you guys so she already knows that you are coming."

Tsuna nodded as he took Lambo in his arms while Gokudera, who managed to got free, help carry the luggage and Yamamoto, seeing that Gokudere couldn't carry the extra ones, helped carry the others, making the luggage total of five, two for Gokudera and three for Yamamoto.

Gokudera glared at him muttering show off under his breath when he saw that Yamamoto carried a lot then Gokudera.

"Thank you Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun." Tsuna gave his two best friends a grateful smile.

"No problem Tenth! I can handle carrying your entire luggage by myself but seeing that Yamamoto is standing there looking like an idiot I gave him the liberty to carry the reaming three so he won't look useless." Gokudera said this with words to insult Yamamoto and to hide his slightly wounded pride when he can't seem to carry his Tenth's entire luggage by himself.

"Hehehe, sorry about that; but thanks for letting me giving you a hand Gokudera. You're being nice to me today." If Tsuna and Gokudera didn't know any better they could have sworn that they saw Yamamoto smirk at Gokudera just a tiny bit before it disappears as he laughs wholeheartedly.

"Maman." Rebron jumps off from his place on top of the bus to land firmly on the ground where he looks up to smile at Nana.

"Everything is all set and ready to go."

"Alright Reborn-kun." Nana then kissed her son on the cheek. "Be good Tsu-kun! I am putting Reborn on charge to watch over you."

"Eh?" Tsuna paled at that.

"Now off you go!" Fuuta, I-pin and Bianchi came out to wave everyone a farewell.

"See you later Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta happily hugged his Tsuna-nii and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I-pin too!" I-pin jumps at Tsuna and give him a kiss on the same spot where Fuuta had placed his kiss on Tsuna's cheek.

Tsuna blushed but hugged the children knowing that he will miss them.

"Tsuna-nii! Lambo wants to say goodbye too!" Lambo squirms as he slides off from Tsuna's arms to hug I-pin and Fuuta then went towards Maman to hug her too.

Bianchi walks over to her only half-brother and hugged him, "Be careful little brother, don't get yourself killed alright."

Gokudera stiffens a bit, before he relaxes when he sees her wearing goggles to cover her face, saving him from suffering to stomach cramps. He shoves his sister gently from him and gave her a small reassuring smile.

Since the Future where they all fought to save the universe he and his sister, Bianchi became close when she told him the truth of his mother and her relationship to their father. He had learned to accept the things from the past and move on knowing that he has a future to protect, his family.

"Big sis."

"Have a safe trip." Bianchi steps back to give room for his brother.

Gokudera nodded as he follows Yamamoto towards the bus.

"Hurry up you three, everyone is already in the bus. We are going to leave without you if you don't get in right now." At hearing Reborn's words everyone scrambles towards the bus before it closes and took off leaving the women and the children behind.

* * *

><p>Tsuna looks around as he checks everyone ridding on the bus. Gokudera chooses to seat next to Tsuna, like usual, and while in front of them Lambo sat with the girls; Chrome, Kyoko and Haru. Across from Tsuna and Gokudera there sat Ryohei and Yamamoto.<p>

Tsuna notice that Hibari wasn't there, does this mean that Reborn failed to persuade the strongest Guardian to come to Domino with them? He didn't dare asked.

Shockingly their driver was Giannini.

'_I can't believe where're actually going to Domino.'_ Tsuna though as he felt nervous and anticipation building up inside him. _'I wonder what would Yuugi look like, it's been so long since the last time I saw him.'_

'_I wonder if he remembers me.'_

"Everyone." Everyone snapped their attention to Reborn, stopping their chattering in favor on listening what Reborn has to say. "You all know that we are going to visit the grandson of the Previous Boss of the Millennium Family."

'_Oh yeah, I forgot. We have a mission to help and solve the mysterious illness of the boy.'_

"Remember that you are with an allied Family; act professional for our first stop is to meet the current leader of the Millennium Family, the Ninth Boss Sinbad." Gokudera's interest peaks as he shot up his hand in the air.

"Yes, Gokudera."

"Are we going to the HQ of the Millennium Family, Reborn-san?"

"That's a good question Gokudera, yes we are going to the HQ of the Millennium Family, though the HQ in Japan, Domino isn't actually the mother of the Millennium Family."

"Then where is the true HQ?" this time it was Tsuna who asked.

"The Mother of the Millennium Family HQ is somewhere in Egypt."

"EGYPT!" Everyone was surprised at that.

"But I though the HQ would be placed in Italy just like the Vongola HQ." Yamamoto voice out his thoughts out loud.

"Everyone has their different nation, Yamamoto. But you are right on that one. You see the Millennium Family began in Egypt not in Italy and it was the second Mafia Family to ever reach to the very top of the Mafia Food Chain, having the Vongola first, despite being not well advance in technology they held a terrifying power that not even your Dying-Will Flames could match." **[1]**

"Scary." Tsuna gulped.

"The boss, Reborn-san! Who is this boss that you _extremely _speak off?" Ryohei boomed causing everyone to flinch at the high in volume.

"Goddamnit Turf-Top would you quiet down!"

"That's another good question Ryohei." Reborn said interrupting Ryohei from having to throw an insult at Gokudera.

"Tch." Gokudera scoff at those words.

"Sinbad is the man of the Millennium Family, he is the Ninth as I said so before." Reborn started.

"Boss of the Family? Oh! I thought Sinbad is the boss because he is the King of the _extremely _Seven Seas!" Ryohie didn't notice that everyone fell off from their seats at Ryohei's words.

"_Onii-san_." Kyoko was the first to recover.

"Kyoko-chan, your brother thought that _the_ Sinbad from the Millennium Family came from the book and not thought of him as a real person?" Haru looks at Kyoko to deny her claims.

Kyoko gave her friend a bashful smile, "Eh, _Onii-san_ read the story of the Seven Seas last night. He said he wants to know about his adventures at the sea and I guess he mistook it for someone else."

Upon hearing this Tsuna sweat drops as he bows his head.

"Listen up!" Reborn snaps at everyone to listen as he let Leon morphed into a giant green clock. "It will be a long ride so be prepare once we arrive at our desired destination. Leon had made you guy's new suits for the meeting with the Ninth Millennium Family. You need to look and act like you are the Tenth Vongola so don't mess it up, especially you _Dame-_Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded his head vigorously when Reborn gave him a hard glare.

"We will arrive at the Millennium HQ at twelve noon, so you will all eat your lunches at exactly eleven-thirty." The Leon clock read that it had been an hour since they left Namimori.

"Everyone clear on that?"

All the passengers nodded.

"Good, any questions?"

"Reborn, Hibari-san isn't here." Tsuna swallowed the fear as he asked the dreaded question that had been worrying him since they left.

"I try to find him at school but he wasn't there." Yamamoto said.

"That bastard, he is no fit to be a Cloud Guardian when he doesn't know his responsibilities." Gokudera hissed.

"Now, don't worry about Hibari he will be there when we arrive at the HQ." Reborn gave all of them a chilling smile.

"Reborn-san, managed to persuade that asswhole?" Gokudera asked raising a skeptical eyebrow. "If so, then where is he?"

Reborn just smiled the same chilling smile that brings shivers up and down in their spine.

"Oh he is somewhere close by." That's what he said. "So anything else _Dame-_Tsuna."

"Yes, would Kyoko-chan and Haru coming with us to the meeting?" Tsuna glanced at the girls who were listening to the conversation with interest.

"Of course they will come."

"WHAT! But Reborn…"

"Tsuna." Reborn used Tsuna's name instead of _Dame-_Tsuna with a serious tone. "They are part of your Family now, and they are now involved into our world, the _Mafia _world so there is no need on shielding them further. They have the right to know and not to be kept in the dark, do you want to repeat that again just like Ten-Years-Ago?"

Tsuna mood dampen at the harsh, cold reality of the truth as he shook his head.

"Tsuna-kun,"

"Tsuna-san,"

Tsuna glanced up to see the Kyoko and Haru starring at them with a warm smile.

"You don't need to worry Tsuna-kun, we'll be alright we are more prepared unlike before."

"Kyoko-chan is right, Tsuna-san. We are stronger now, we can take this."

At hearing those words Tsuna couldn't help but accept the fact that they are now part of his Family. He gave the girls a small but understanding smile knowing that Kyoko and Haru are all grown up and that they can handle the change with ease.

"Listen Tsuna, your girls are stronger now."

"Re-reborn." Tsuna stutters as he blushed when he heard Reborn's wording.

"No more questions? Good. So take your time to enjoy, we have a long ride a head of us."

At those words everyone chatted to themselves, talking about the exciting visit to Domino and maybe nervous on meeting the big boss of the Millennium Family.

'_Reborn is hiding something or he left something out from the conversation about the subject.' _Tsuna took a seat besides Gokudera as he argues with Lambo. Tsuna thought with suspicion as he realizes that Reborn could possibly hiding something regarding the Ninth Boss of the Millennium Family and the boy. _'Reborn, what are you not telling me?'_

Reborn smirk at his student's thoughts knowing that _Dame-_Tsuna isn't so _Dame _at all. Reborn jumps to the passenger seat besides Giannini as he discreetly morphed Leon into a phone and dialed a familiar number.

_Hello?_

"Ninth, we will arrive at twelve o' clock noon."

_I will be waiting then._

* * *

><p>A silhouetted man puts down the expensive looking phone as he turns his black leather chair to face at the two-story window, watching the blue sky with a small smile.<p>

A knock could be heard from his main door and out came a little girl, about fourteen years old with golden hair and bright blue eyes with a hint of green, wearing a baby blue dress. In her arms are a stack of papers that are needed to fill in.

"Master Sinbad, here are the papers that you needed." The little girl went towards the polished wooden table that is painted in a maroon color where the man sat behind the said table turns his chair to face the little girl.

"Thank you Alice for bringing the papers." Sinbad gave the girl, Alice a kind smile.

"You're welcome Master Sinbad!" Alice said with a cheery voice.

The man's face, who is revealed to be Sinbad wrinkles in slight disgust at the papers that are now pilling up on his desk.

Alice seeing the expression on her master's face giggles.

"Would that would be all master?" Alice stifles her laughter at the funny faces that her master is now making.

"Yes, yes that would be for now. Oh, Alice how is your sister Aurora?" Sinbad reach out for his pen to start signing the papers with his signature when he finds them acceptable.

"Big sister Aurora is doing her work master like you wanted her to do."

"Good, good did she booked an apartment for our guests?"

"That lives near young master's neighborhood? Yes sir."

"Well, there will be slight changes then I want them to stay in the White Horse Hotel instead and not the Deluxe Hotel." **[2]**

"Wha-what? Master, why this sudden change?" Alice was taken aback.

"There is someone living in that Hotel and I want them to get close to that person for I believe that guy is the one for my son as his Chosen Guardian." Sinbad didn't bat an eye as he signed another document paper while Alice stood agape right in front of him, completely stunned.

"Alice if you don't close your mouth I will not hesitate to plunge my favorite pen inside of it."

That did the trick.

"If that is your wish master than I will inform Big sister of this, excuse me." With that Alice bowed to her superior and left the office leaving the man to continue his work.

Sinbad sighs tiredly as he run his hand over his tri-color hair. He stared at the papers with tired dark blue eyes, so dark it might consider to be indigo because of the dark quality of it.

In silence, Sinbad all did was stared at the papers hoping beyond hope that it would burn under his gaze, but sadly it didn't.

"I hate you paperwork." Sinbad glared half-heartedly at the stack of papers.

Then his eyes caught something on his desk. It was a picture of his family.

A woman with raven black hair and a pair of lavender eyes stared lovingly at the toddler who inherits his infamous hair and indigo eyes. Under the perfect picture of his wife and child there is a message written in a different language that only him could understand.

In lavender ink it read:

_Dark and Light gave birth to Shadow._

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong> It means that the Tomb Keepers aren't well advance in technology so they don't know anything about it. And yes, I was talking about the Tomb Keepers since they are faithful followers to Atemu so it is safe to assume they don't know anything about the modern life since they live underground for god-knows-how long.

**[2] **In the manga Ryou lives in a hotel but there is no name for it so I am naming some of the hotels out of my imagination. They are not real, if they are then it is just a coincidence. **-E.U.M**

_**R&R**_


	6. Road Trip! Part 2

**Eccentric the Unique Maiden: **I am so, so, sorry guys! Urg you don't know how much a pain in the ass my computer had been doing to me for the last few weeks, WEEKS I tell ya! You see as I was typing this story that is waiting to be updated when my computer went dead and not only that I might loose this chapter, almost loose it, but my computer needs to be reformatted for according to my brother-in-law that the blue of death had arrive and was now tainted my screen with it's color. So my brother-in-law being the lazy ass he is I waited for him to feel up to it until days went by and I couldn't wait another minute and lucky for me I have an assignment that needs to research and I used this as an excuse. And my brother-in-law went what I really want him to do, reformat the god -damn thing.

And that's why ladies and gents but wait there's more.

I will be slowly updating this cause I have JS prom today at six, on Sunday my Family Day at school, then somewhere on the following week I have to study to take the entrance exam for my college, then exam on my fourth grading...yeah a lot will happen this coming Feb-March. Mental breakdown people! Well that's it.

**Warnings: **watch out for wrong grammarness, crappy spellings, bad mouthed words, my Oc's, and other stuffs that you need to ignore and just continue reading the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO and KHR for they belong there respective owners.

**Language**:

_Telephone conversation_

**_"Mind-links"_**

_'Thoughts'_

_"_**Hello**_," this is flashbacks._

"Words."

_Konichiwa~!_ or _Ano-ne _-Japanese slip ups.

* * *

><p>Tuna meets Starfish<p>

By: Eccentric the Unique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter six: Road Trip Part 2

For the rest of the trip Tsuna couldn't help but feel the excitement building up inside of him followed by a rolled of anxiety while his friends all did was talking about stuffs that happened in school or just playing games instead to pass the time. He watch Lambo laughs obnoxiously as he mocks Gokudera, provoking him into smacking the idiot cow on the head, this has cause Haru to jump and attack Gokudera, scolding him for being mean to Lambo.

And we all know, that Gokudera is being Gokudera, insulted Haru for being an annoying woman causing a full blown argument to be erupted, Lambo already forgotten.

But despite the peace being distrupted, Tsuna couldn't helped but bask the normalcy with a happy sigh. Well as normal as you can get for being the Tenth Boss of a Mafia Family also known as The Vongola Family but Tsuna didn't mind one bit of it.

"_Maa, maa _Gokudera-kun there is no need for that now. Haru is still a girl and you should treat her one." The voice of Yamamoto spoke up.

"Shut up you baseball-freak!" Gokudera snarls at Yamamoto. "That _woman _isn't worthy enough to be treated any respect, and not coming from me!"

"_Hahie! _Gokudera-kun you _baka_!"

Then Tsuna winced as he heard a sharp slap filled the air followed by a brief silence.

Then.

"Arrgghh!"

"Eek!"

Gokudera was restrain by Tsuna as he tries to lung at the infuriating woman that wrapped her arms around Kyoko, seeking comfort.

"Gokudera-kun stop it! Stop it right _now_!" Tsuna uses _the tone_, yes the **tone**, the one that he uses when he is in his Dying-Will mode. The Tone of the Boss was used to bring forth a command that Gokudera couldn't help but follow and obey. He wouldn't dare disobeying his friend and boss when he is using that _tone_.

"_Hai_, _Jyuudaime_." Gokudera ceased his movements as he slumps, clearly upset and disappointed in himself, feeling that he has failed once again to be the perfect right-hand-man for his boss.

"Gokudera-kun I'm sorry for this but that is a bit mean, isn't it? And your being unfair to Haru." Tsuna scolded his Storm Guardian for showing such disrespect towards Haru.

"_Gomen, Jyuudaime_." Gokudera gritted his teeth feeling shame in himself as he apologize.

"Gokudera-kun like it or not Haru is now apart of our Family so you should treat her with respect, okay?"

Gokudera nodded his head, though displeasure already spread onto his face but he wisely shut his mouth and held his tongue.

Knowing that his Strom Guardian won't apologize to Haru, he turns to the cowering woman and gave her a small smile.

"Haru, _gomen-ne_." Haru peered from Kyoko's arms and seeing the warm smile of her beloved Tsuna gave her enough courage to untangle herself from her friend's comforting embrace and wipe a stray tear from her eyes.

"_Ie_, Tsuna-san thank you for defending me."

"Anything for you Haru, I don't like it when my Guardians treated you with unfairness. They should know by now that you are not unworthy for being part of my Family." With that he gave his guilty Storm Guardian a harsh glare before turning to look at a happy Haru.

"_Arigatou_,Tsuna-san!" Haru then blushed and shyly hides her face.

Tsuna just smile instead and went to his seat finding that he already fixed up the problem that his Storm Guardian made.

Beside him Gokudera averted his eyes and mumbles an apology to Tsuna again, clearly seeing how affected his dear friend is, Tsuna just patted Gokudera's tight knowing that his apology is already accepted.

Seeing all this Reborn just smriks at the scene as they continue on their journey for the rest of the trip.

'_Looks like _Dame_-Tsuna has finally accepted the girls as his Family now.'_ Reborn thought.

Reborn watch everyone silently as he checks Leon, who turned into a green wrist-watch and to show that it is eleven-thirty, almost time for lunch. Reborn turns his head to the side as he saw a large sign outside from the window of their bus that read: _Welcome to Domino City; Home to all Games_.

He instructed Leon to morph into a microphone as he tapped the head of the microphone, causing a loud screeching sound to be heard inside the Vongola Bus.

Everyones attention was now focused to Reborn as the screeching sound stops while all it's left is the ringing in their ears.

"_Mina-san_, may I have your attention please?" seeing everyones eyes were all on him he continues to speak. "We are now arrived at Domino City, so we are going to have our lunch soon. Prepare all the things, bring your money and lets have some food to eat."

They all screamed happily at the news as they all prepared to grab their money and waited for the bus to stop.

Luckily for the boys they all have their money in their wallets, not wanting to repeat the same mistake they did since the last time they went on a trip with Reborn.

Giannini parked the bus on the side walk as he opens the door to let the boss and his friends out.

"I will parked the bus somwhere else so I'll catch up with you guys later." Gainnini slightly wave as he closed the door.

"Alright, but hurry back Gainnini!" Tsuna called out as they all watch the bus turned into the other direction.

"Alright so where to, Reborn?" Tsuna bend his head down to watch the baby walking ahead.

"Well, you should lead the way Tsuna since you know this place better than all of us." Reborn said that as he jumps onto his shoulders.

"Ehh?" Tsuna stumbles at Reborn's sudden action. "But, but I hardly remember this place at all!"

"The mind may forget but the body will remember." Reborn murmurs as Tsuna leads the way with uncertain steps. **[1]**

"What did just you say?" Tsuna glance at his shoulder to face Reborn.

"Just find the food for I am hungry." That's all he said, not wanting to elaborate any further to Tsuna.

Tsuna sighs sadly as he tries to remember which way is the food restaurant so they could eat. He nibbles his lower lip with uncertainity as he moves forward, the rest followed their leader knowing what Reborn just said Tsuna might know this place better than them.

Then suddenly a girl with long auburn hair and soft caramel eyes walked by followed by another girl who is shorter than the first. This girl have blond hair that is tied in to two pigtails with blue-green eyes a pair of red glasses that is perched up on her nose. They were chatting animatedly when they bumped into Tsuna causing him to fall onto his buttom.

Instantly Gokudera's shackles were raised when he sees his boss fell down.

"Hey you! Watch where you going!" Gokudera glares fiercely at the girls who were surprise at Gokudera's sudden show of hostility. Yamamoto bends down to helped Tsuna stand up.

"Gokudera, not now." Tsuna finally got to his full height as he walked towards the silver haired teen.

"I am sorry," the girl with auburn hair bowed her head as she apologize. "I didn't mean to bumped into you."

Gokudera scoffs, seeing the small petite girl apologize but didn't bother to insult her knowing that she is sincere.

"Well, you should be apologizing to Tenth and not me! And you better not repeat it again." Gokudera waved his hand off as if to brush something annoying out of his way.

The girl with blue-green eyes frowned, seeing that she doesn't like the way he treated her friend.

"Hey, there is no need for that attitude." The girl spoked firmly showing that this one isn't timid than the first.

Gokudera opens his mouth to say something rude but was cut off when an arm wrapped around his waist followed by a hand that was clamped firmly onto his mouth. Gokudera protest as he was dragged away by Yamamoto.

"Mmph!"

"Sorry about this Gokudera-kun." Yamamoto was happily to dragged his friend away as Tsuna tries to apologize to the girls for his friend's rude behaviour.

'_So much for the first impression.'_ Tsuna thought with a slight frown.

"It's alright," the girl with soft caramel eyes smiled at him. "It was my fault anyways. I should be the one to apologize to you."

Tsuna smiled at the girl feeling that he is going to like her for her kind personality.

"I'm Jounouchi Shizuka and this girl over here is my friend." Tsuna turns to look at the other blond haired girl with a disapproving frowned on her face.

"I'm Rebecca Hawkins." The girl with blue-green eyes said hinting that she isn't a Japanese descend.

"Well, my name is Sawada Tsuna." He introduced to himself and then wave his hand behind him. "And this are my friends."

Introduction was in order as they all introduce to the new girls, Jounouch and Hawkins about Tsuna's friends.

"So, Tsuna-san are you guys new to Domino?" Hawkins was the one who spoke.

"Ye-yes, we all are. Um, does anyone of you guys might know a good restaurant that we should eat?" Tsuna winced when Reborn pinch his ear, telling him not to forget why they were all out here in the middle of the city in the first place.

"Oh, this is great! Rebecca-chan and I were going to the Burger World to have our lunch with our friends. You should come and join us then." Jounouchi smiled ever so kindly at them causing Tsuna to blushed modestly.

"If-if it is alright, we don't want to intrude or anything." Tsuna said shyly.

"Nonesense! This will be my way on showing you how sorry I am to have bumped into you." Jounouch then turns to look at the sulking silver haired teen. "And I am sorry Gokudera-san for that."

Gokudera was surprise at her words.

"You see, I have a brother who is overprotective of a friend of his and so I understand your feelings and I am not offended by the way you treated me." Jounouch gave Gokudera an understanding smile, who blushed slightly.

"Eh, whatever just lead the way so we could eat." Gokudera turns his head to the side as Jounouchi turns to lead the way followed by Hawkins.

"Alright, follow us then." Jounouchi and Hawkins lead Tsuna's group to the streets as they headed towards the most popular restaurant that all the teens went too.

Burger World.

* * *

><p>When Shizuka and Rebecca showed Tsuna and his friends to their famous hang out, the Burger World, he and his friends spotted a group of people eating and chatting among themselves. When the entrance door opens causing the bell that hangs above their heads chimed, announcing their arrival.<p>

A boy with raven black hair that is styled in a odd way but showed his handsome features perked up at the sight of the two girls. His emerald eyes lingers on Shizuka before he calls out for them, waving his hand to show them where they are.

"Shizuka! Rebecca! Over here!"

Shizuka scanned her eyes to try to find the sound of that person's voice in the sea of people when she saw him waving his hand.

"Otogi!" Shizuka smiled at the teen while grabbing the young ten-year old girl by the hand dragging her to Otogi's seat. Tsuna followed since he is in an unfamiliar place and doesn't want to get lost in the crowd of people. His guardians followed their small friend as they all grab a seat and placed them on their signed table.

"_Mina-san_," Shizuka pointed to the boy with green eyes, "this is Otogi Ryuji."

"Greetings." Otogi tilted his head in greeting.

Then she pointed to an old man with a moustace on his face. "This is Professor Hawkins, Rebecca's grandfather."

"How do you do." Professor Hawkins voice hinted with his accent.

And finally, Shizuka placed her hand on the ones that is whithered-looking, she smiled at the old man that seemed familiar to Tsuna but he couldn't help but ponder on who and where could he had seen this face before.

Unknowingly Reborn let his fedora hat shadowed his face.

"And finally, this is grandpa Solomon."

"Good afternoon children."

"Good afternoon." They all chorused at Solomon's greeting.

Solomon chuckles and said, "so who might you all be?"

"I am Sawada Tsuna," Tsuna noticed the oldman's eyes flashed for a brief moment before it was gone, confused, Tsuna tries to ignore his Hyper Intuition when it flared to life as he introduced to everyone to his friends.

"This are my friends," he pointed to a boy with silver haired and sharp, light green eyes, "this is Gokudera-kun," then he pointed to a teen with spikey black haired and soft caramel eyes that are lighted with life, "Yamamoto-kun," he pointed to another silver haired teen, "Ryohei-oniisan, he is Kyoko-chan's older brother," at those words he pointed to a girl with orange hair. "Then this is Lambo," he pointed at the five-year old who is picking his nose, seemingly looking bored and was held by a girl with purple hair, "this is Chrome-chan and Haru," he pointed at both girls.

"Hello everyone." Professor Hawkins smiled kindly at them.

"And who might you be kid?" Otogi peered down over the table to stare curiously at the baby who wore a black suite with a orange undershirt and a fedora hat that has a green lizard on top of it.

"_Ciaosu,_ I'm Reborn the greatest hitman in the world." To everyone surprise the baby spoke fluent Japanese very well.

Hearing what Reborn said to Otogi, Tsuna paled terribly.

"Wow! Who knew you could speak kid, how old are you anyway?" Otogi asked the little kid.

"I'm one."

"Even better! And what do you mean the greastest hitman?"

"Oh, the kid here is just playing a game called the Mafia-game since we have been playing at it for awhile now." It was Yamamoto who said this as he gave Otogi a bright smile.

At those words, Tsuna and Gokudera sigh in relief seeing that Otogi thought that it is nothing but a game as he nodded his head in understanding.

"How interesting." Professor Hawkins mumbles to his old time friend Solomon who nods his head absently.

"_Dame_-Tsuna, I'm hungry." Reborn turns to stare at Tsuna, demanding him to buy him food right now.

Tsuna who had been nervously shooting glances at Reborn to their new friends, nodded his head vigorously. He raised his hand and immediately a waitress came by holding a pen and a notepad.

"How am I take your order sir?"

"Um, I would like everything you have in your menu, please."

The waitress nodded as she scribbles her notes down, "would you like some deserts, sir?"

Before Tsuna could speak Lambo shot up his head as he salivated at the word desert.

"_Dame-_Tsuna, Lambo-sama wants deserts! Deserts! Deserts!" Lambo pounded his little fists on the table, suprising Chrome who is holding him.

Gokudera's patience where wearing thin everytime Lambo pounded on the table until he snaps.

"Would you stop that you stupid brat!" Gokudera snaps at Lambo who flinches before he sniffles. Chrome knowing what happens next started to comfort Lambo, patting his afro-hair until he stops sniffling.

Gokudera huffs before he turns his view away from the brat when he noticed the waitress staring at him with starstruck eyes.

"You! Aren't you doing your job properlly?"

The waitress blushed at being caught starring before she coughs nervously.

"Ah, so sir, you want deserts?"

"For cryin' out loud! What does the Tenth said? Everything! Everything on the menu, you stupid woman!"

Frighten, the waitress scurries off from the enraged Storm Guardian, wanting to get away from him with the order in her hand.

"_Maa, maa_ Gokudera-kun, calm down." Yamamoto cheerily wrap his arm around the hot-tempered Bomber.

"_Teme…_"

"Gokudera-kun." Gokudera instantly shut his mouth when he heard the warning tone of his soon-to-be boss.

Tsuna didn't see the look that he was giving at by Solomon.

"So, Tsuna-kun are you all new to Domino?" Solomon calmly spoke as if the noise from before didn't disturb him as he sips his coffee drink.

"_Hai_, Solomon-san we are here just to see the sights." Tsuna lamely tried to lie their apperance for being here.

Solomon nodded his head.

"You guys are touring? Don't you have school?" Otogi nibbles his fries as he spoke.

For a brief moment, Tsuna panics before he was saved by Gokudera.

"We've been excuse from our school principal." Gokudera smoothly lied. "The Tenth's mother had called our school this morning that we should all take a small vacation away from school business just to relax and have fun. You know exams, tests, those kind of stuffs."

"And we're visiting someone who is in Domino." Tsuna winced as he said this with half the truth, letting his guilt overcome him slightly. This earned him a good kick from Reborn right on his shin, as a warning on not to give themselves too much.

"Huh, lucky you. A brief get-away from school stress."

"What about _you_." Gokudera eyed the teen suspiciously. "Aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"Well, I _was _but I have to take care of some business that I have with Professor Hawkins and grandpa Solomon."

"And what kind of business is that?"

"Gaming business."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at that before turning to look at Shizuka and Rebecca.

"What about you two?" he eyed at the two girls.

"I am just here to visit my brother." Shizuka didn't elaborate any further.

"I am with my grandfather." Rebecca said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Where are you kids all from?" Professor Hawkins asked as he pluck a fries and munch on it.

"We're from Namimori." Yamamoto said.

"Namimori?" Solomon mumbles as he masked his face when Reborn glance at him with a knowing look.

"_Hai_."

Their conversation was postponed when Tsuna's meal arrived with everything else in the menu. Tsuna reach into his pocket to retrieve his wallet and grab some money and seeing that he is short with cash he glanced at his friends to see them holding out their fair share of their money to help him pay everything. He gave them a grateful smile and take their money to pay the waitress who brought their meals.

The waitress thanked them before she goes off to take someone else's orders.

Thus their lunch has arrive.

* * *

><p>"Well everyone, looks like we have to go now. It is almost twelve o'clock soon." Tsuna check his watch when Reborn tugged his sleeve, stopping him from spoon feeding him with icecream.<p>

"What is it Reborn?"

"Tsuna you should hurry up, we are in a tight schedule here if we so much miss our meeting with that person then I will have to shoot you with my gun." At those threatening words Otogi choked on his soda drink.

"Woah, there boy! Easy now." Professor Hawkins who is the nearest to him patted the boy's back firmly.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He reassured everyone as he glanced at the baby with bewilderment. "Alright, correct me if I am wrong but did that baby just threaten you?"

Tsuna rubs his neck nervously, a nervous habit that he had all over the years.

"Ah, yes? Don't mind him, he is like that everytime."

"Everytime? Dude, he is a freaking baby! What the heck did you let him watch anyway? Is it some form of violence?" at those words Tsuna sweat drops.

"Ah…"

"Anyway, you shouldn't let a kid his age to watch that kind of stuff, who knows what he might turn up to be when he grows up."

"…" Tsuna stares blankly at Otogi as Reborn smirks softly.

"You should take care of your little brother properly Tsuna-kun."

"Little… brother?"

"Yeah, he is your brother right?"

"Yes?"

"Then have some responsibilities!"

"…"

"Otogi-kun, don't worry about it." The girl with orange hair and honey-colored eyes smile at him as Haru, who is the girl with brown hair and child-like almond eyes, giggles.

"Kyoko-chan is right Otogi-kun, you don't have to worry about Tsuna-san or Reborn-chan." Haru spoke.

"Whatever you say girls." At seeing those beautiful women Otogi took his time to smile flirtaiously at them. "So, do you guys want to have a date with me?"

Tsuna and Ryohei frowned at that but before one of them could do anything Rebecca pinched Otogi on the arm. Hard.

"Yewouch! Rebecca!" Otogi glared pitifully at the young blond who glared right back at him with much force.

"Don't start flirting with other girls Otogi or I'll seriously slap you. Why can't you just control your hormones for at least five minutes. Dear Lord, your such a playboy." Otogi blushed embarassingly at that as he hang his head down.

"Sorry, about that Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan he is always like that everytime he sees a new face." Rebecca turned to look at the two girls who were slightly startled at Otogi's bold move.

"_Ie_, it's alright." Haru said waving her hand dismissively.

"Alright everyone, it's time to leave." Tsuna stood up followed by everyone else as they all headed towards the exit.

"Well, looks like you guys are leaving." Otogi said with slight disappointment, already starting to enjoy with their new friends no matter how short the meeting is.

"_Sayonara Mina-san_!" Shizuka and Rebecca called out as they waved them goodbye.

"Oh, don't worry Otogi-kun you will see them soon enough." It was Solomon who spoke as he wave slightly towards the young teens. There was a mysterious glint in his eyes that only Professor Hawkins could see.

"Don't worry, we will see each other soon!" Tsuna called out to them as he waved before disappearing from their view.

"He is an interesting young fellow, isn't he Solomon?" Professor Hawkins watch them go.

"Indeed he is, we will see them very soon before we know it." Solomon said as he stood up and turned to shake his hands to Professor Hawkins and Otogi. "Well boys, our meeting is done. I should go to Yuugi now and pick him up from school for there are things that I have to say to him regarding about the news."

"News? About what?" Otogi curiously asked to Solomon.

"We're having guest at my old game shop this afternoon."

* * *

><p>Reborn walked towards the green bus and glance behind him to make sure that his student didn't see him on what he was about to do. Seeing Tsuna and the rest are at the vending machine getting some snacks Reborn instantly jumps over the bus and lands gracefully on top of the roof.<p>

Reborn drops the paper bag that contains with hamburger and cheese on Hibari's chest.

Hibari who had been sleeping instantly woke up when he felt the added weight on his chest. He sat up straight and stared at the paper bag in his hand.

He raised an eyebrow at the baby.

Reborn smiles at him and said in a mischivious tone, "_Dame-_Tsuna brought this for you."

A blank look was his answer.

Reborn shrugs his shoulder as if he understands Hibari's silence.

"Somehow, without him knowing it, he subconciously bought you lunch even though he knows that you aren't here. But I guess his Hyper Intuition is telling him that you are hungry and he gave me this to you."

Again silence was is answer.

Reborn curved his smile like a chesire cat, "I think he knows."

With that Reborn jumps down right in front of Tsuna, who was about to call out for him, scarring the living daylights out off him.

"Gah! Reborn!" Tsuna stumbles and falls down. "Don't do that!"

"Hurry up, _Dame_-Tsuna or I am going to leave without you."

Tsuna scrambles after Reborn, not wanting to be left behind in the city that he isn't familiar with. Once inside, he gave Gainnini his lunch as he accepted it and started to eat his food while everyone started to take their respective seats, munching on their snacks before they start their road trip.

Hibari who had been listneing, waited until they are out of earshot. He unwraps the paper bag to reveal a hamburger. Hibari twitches his lips thinking on what Reborn had just said.

'_He knows that I am here and that I like fast food?'_ Hibari slowly opens his mouth and chomp over the food, chewing slowly. Hibird chirp cheerily as he flaps his wings before nestled comfortably on its master's head. **[2]**

'_Hn, what a strange herbivore.''_

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne<em>, Reborn?"

"What?"

"Where is the burger that I gave you."

"I gave it to him like you said."

"Oh, that's good."

"Oi, Tsuna."

"Ow! Reborn, you don't have to hit me to get my attention, you know!"

"How did you know he likes fast food anyway?"

"I dunno, it's just a feeling I guess."

"Hm."

"So, what's next?"

"Were're going to the far side of the city where the Pyramid Power Corp. is."

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Thank Yuuko-san from xxxHolic for that when it comes with _Hitsuzen_, Inveitable.

**[2] **Tsuna by now already knows that Hibari is nearby thanks to his Hyper Intuition and about the guess of Hibari's favorite food, it all thanks to Tsuna's Hyper Intuition, again. -**E.U.M**

**_R&R_  
><strong>


	7. Pyramid Power

**Eccentric the Unique Maiden: **Chapter seven is already done. So ladies and gents who had been reading this fic I herby enjoy the show.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't owned them, if I did then there would be a cross-over with this and lots of lots of Yaoi in every episode!

* * *

><p>Tuna meets Starfish<p>

By: Eccentric the Unique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter seven: Pyramid Power

After Tsuna brought Hibari's lunch, somehow he already knows that his Cloud Guardian isn't too far, Tsuna thought to himself why the heck is he doing _this._

And what I mean is, why is he in his Hyper Dying-Will mode carrying the bus with a rope attach to his midsection as he flew over Domino City searching for the place that they need to get there before the time struck twelve.

Oh, wait now I remember, if they didn't reach to Pyramid Power Corp. before the clock struck twelve then Tsuna will have to get shot for it.

And when Tsuna heard about this he gave out his unmanly shriek, complaining why would he get shot if they didn't make it on time.

On which Reborn answered;"we have an appointment with our ally and if we fail on this mission then the Ninth will not be pleased and if the Ninth isn't pleased then I am not pleased. And I, blamed you for the failed mission and get the liberty to punish you." Then he heard a click sound near his head. It was Reborn's gun.

And so, taking Reborn's threat to heart Tsuna jumped in to action as he brought his container that holds his Dying-Will Pills and pluck one pill into his mouth and went to Dying-Will mode. He grabed a rope from out of nowhere, tied it to himself and around the bus before he took flight and using his inhumane strenght, thanks to the pill, he took the heavy load with him as they flew of into the sky in a very fast speed.

That explains why he is carrying the Vongola bus, and everyone else in it, and that he is in his Dying-Will mode.

With everything that happened in a span of minutes Tsuna didn't notice a slumbering teen on top of the bus.

* * *

><p>While Tsuna complaines about everything that has happened to him, he notice a flying Blue-Dragon flew right beside him. In a brief panic and awe, Tsuna stared at the magnificant creature that wasn't supposed to exist and not realizing it that it was made of metal took off in a different direction.<p>

"What the? Is that a-a Dragon?"

With that brief distraction, Tsuna forgot his will causing the orange flame on his forehead to snuff out as they fall from the sky and into their impending doom.

"Hiii~!"

"Ahhh~!"

Instantly, Giannini with his quick thinking, saved everyones lives by pressing a button on his stirring wheel, activating the rocket boosters on both sides of the bus, bringing the falling vehicle into an aburt halt. With a sigh of relief, everyone calmed their rapidly beating hearts as Giannini took over and flew off to their desired destination.

Already forgotten on what he had just seen a few moments agoTsuna called out to everyone to bring him back inside the bus but with the roaring engine flames of the rockets they didn't heard him as they flew off.

Meanwhile not too far away from the bus, Kaiba Seto blinked rapidly at what he just saw before he shook his head and flew straight to his company, willing to forget what just happened.

He _did not_ just saw a _boy flying with a heavy pound bus. _That is impossible! No one can carry a freaking bus and _fly._

And where on earth is that orange flame come from?

"Argh… I need a vacation." Kaiba Seto mumbles while blaming Yuugi for all the things that he had been experiencing for the past months, first he was told that he is the freaking reincarnation of some freaking priest, second he was told that his midget of a rival is the reincarnation of an anicient pharaoh and was possessed by a spirit, which said spirit is the soul of the ancient pharaoh that dwels on a mystical artifact that hangs around his neck and third magic exists, especially Shadow Magic.

What rubbish.

He doesn't even believe what Ishizu Ishtar or Yuugi Mutou said to him about their past lives somewhere in ancient Egypt. He is after all a man who believes in logic and not _magic_. And when one of those two, who were listed as insane in his mental note, are the ones who put trash on his head on letting him believe in that kind of junk made him pissed, they even have Mokuba in this hogwash!

"I am seriously tempted on putting those two into the loony bin if they even mentioned to me or Mokuba about that crap one more time…" Kaiba trailed off when the intercom in his Blue-Eyes jet made a beeping sound before it revealed to be the voice of Mokuba Kaiba, his younger brother, that spoke out through the intercom.

"Big brother? _Onii-sama_ can you hear me?"

"I can hear you Mokuba, speak."

"Are you almost home yet? I have been waiting for you like, like ages, big brother!"

Hearing his brother whine adorably made him chuckle a bit as he let his mind made a mental push to force the thoughts of Yuugi and his magic bullcrap out of his head for a few minutes or hours or days or months, heck even _years _if that's even possible just to forget _everything _that has happened to him in a span of months.

Especially the one in California.

"Almost there Mokuba just wait a little bit longer."

"Alright, but you better hurry up! Cuz' someones here to you see big brother."

Seto's face went to stone as he spoke in a business like tone to Mokuba.

"Who is it?"

"A woman. She wants talk to you about making an alliance with Kaiba Corp." Mokuba's voice was sharp and hard just like he did when they are talking when it comes to business.

"Which company are we dealing with?"

"Pyramid Power Corporation."

* * *

><p>Reborn pointed at the tower that has a giant double Pp, big enough for them not to miss. Giannini nodded his head at seeing the giant Pp's and went to land of a nearby parking lot, just a nick of time. Everyone who had been busy dressing and fixing themselves in their new expensive looking tux or dress suite while they are still on the air, didn't notice a little girl with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress waiting for them outside.<p>

Once everyones presentable Reborn made a brief speech of confidence.

And when I mean confidence a short message of warnings and death threats, especially for Tsuna who is so easily to be pressured by it.

"_Mina-san_, I don't want you all to make a fool of yourselves when we met the Ninth Boss of the Millennium Family. Either make a one wrong move and get killed by the enemy." Reborn looked at everyone each in the eye. Some of them are brave and filled with confidence (Gokudera), confused and oblivious (Ryohei), happy and cheerful, despite the words of warning from Reborn (Yamamoto), ignorant (Lambo), uncertain and nervous (Kyoko, Haru and Chrome) and a nervous-wreck and to the point of hyperventilate (well, we all know who that is) as they all nodded.

Satisfied Reborn continues, "so act like the mafia that you are and don't show any weaknessess to them, no matter if they are our allies or not, there might be a possibility that they could betray us if they see any form of weakness."

His eyes were piercing and held with burning emotion that they couldn't understand what it is that they are feeling when they glance at those large black, blank eyes.

His gaze pinned down at Tsuna.

"Don't mess up _Dame_-Tsuna. Act like the Tenth Boss of Vongola that you really are." Tsuna flinch harshly as he nodded fearfully.

"Yes!"

"And if you fail in this delicate mission than you will suffer the consequence."

The dark atmosphere that had been hovering above them become suffocating, sucking the life out of them when they truly understand the double meaning behind those words. If Tsuna fails then his friends might be in grave danger, they are in the enemies (allies?) territory. He must be careful or else worse will become fatal to him and his friends.

"Understood, Re-Reborn." Tsuna stutters a bit as he suck in deep breath.

"Good." Reborn smiles suddenly as he motion Giannini to open the door.

Giannini opens the door at Reborn's orders, giving the Vongola Tenth and his friends a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry _Jyuudaime,_ everything will turn out fine."

Seeing Giannini smile causing Tsuna to have watery eyes as he sniffs pathetically and gave Giannini a nervous smile.

"Thank you, Giannini."

Tsuna and his friends went down the last few steps as the door close. The bus revs up and rolls away leaving them alone. Well, almost alone.

"Good afternoon! Glad that you could make it on time, master has been waiting for you Sawada Tsunayoshi." The girl bowed her head in greeting, shocking the Vongola Family at the small but kind girl in front of them. They expected a buff man wearing a suite and glasses but instead they only have a little girl who will showed them around and lead them to the Leader of the Pyramid Power Corp.

The girl straightens up as she gave them a charming smile.

"My name is Alice Kingsmen."

* * *

><p>"Please follow me. I will show you to my master." The girl, Alice turns as she went inside the giant building of Pyramid Power.<p>

Tsuna uncertainly followed the little girl with his friends as they all went in. As they step into the building they were surprise and entrance at the structure of said building. It is like you are in a sci-fic world where everything is coming from that said genre. Different kinds of equitment that put Star Trek to shame as the Pyramid Power out shines the famous ship in the Star Trek T.V. series.

No one can describe what they see.

People passing by as they all busy themselves with work. Some of them took the time to stop and stare at the new arrivals but shrug off and went to their business.

Then something in Tsuna's head clicks, and it is not Reborn's gun, as he realize that something is missing or rather someone.

'_Hiii! We forgot about Hibari-san!' _Tsuna glance around to check if the Skylark Perfect is here and to his horror and disappointment he couldn't find him.

Reborn notice the fantric look on Tsuna's face as he jumps on his student's shoulder and give him a sharp and hard slap on the cheek.

"Yea-ouch! Reborrnnn!" Tsuna rubbed his red cheek.

The people, especially Tsuna's friends and their little host, stop and stare at the teacher-student with curious looks when Tsuna yelps again as Reborn kicks him with his heel of his sleek shoe on Tsuna's head.

"Stop your worrying Tsuna, your showing them what they wanted you to see." Reborn hissed at him in his ear.

"_Gomen-ne _but Hibari-san isn't here."

At hearing what his stupid student said Reborn's face was concealed with darkness, looking pretty pissed.

"Damn him."

"Reborn I thought you said that he will be here! But he isn't!"

Reborn didn't answer.

Seeing that her guests had stopped following her, she walked up to Tsuna and asked innocently to him with a question looking quite concern but curious at the same time.

"Is everything alright?"

"Oh no, it's alright we just forgot one member of our group." Yamamoto rubbed his neck as he laughs carelessly missing the glaring looks from Gokudera.

"You idiot, your giving ourselves away!" Gokudera hissed at Yamamoto who looked slightly confused.

"Really?" Yamamoto looking clueless as ever stared at Gokudera with that annoying smile of his.

Gokudera resisted the urge to punch that goofy smile off from Yamamoto's face.

Ryohei looking bored and out of place went exploring.

The girls were backing away just a tiny bit when they see a growing vein pulsing on Gokudera's head.

"You-you!" Gokudera snaps as he reach into his person to retrieve a dynamite in his fingers.

Tsuna's eyes widen when he sees that everything is out of whack and it is about to get messy when Gokudera lighted the dynamite with his lighted cigarette.

"Die you freaking idiot!"

"Gokudera! No!"

Cue the signature _BOOM!_

"Oh my!"

"_Hahie!_"

"Eek…"

"Gyahahahaha!"

As the smoke clears everything is all in a big mess. Ryohei returns munching on his choco-bar as he arrive at the scene, eyes gone wide to see the state of his friends.

"Oi! I _extremly _missed a great fight!"

"_Onii-san_." Tsuna murmurs as he coughs a black smoke from his mouth.

"I am so sorry! Tenth forgive me for my carelessness! I have let you down!" Gokudera's apologize couldn't be heard for they are muffled as he lay face down with Yamamoto on top of him.

"Now, now Gokudera-kun. That was fun bringing your fireworks but I think you over did it." Yamamoto laughs happily at Gokudera who turns his head to glare hatefully.

"I hate you… and get off of me you twit!"

From all of this they didn't notice Reborn went missing or that he returns with someone trailing behind him.

"Oh dear, oh dear, are you all alright?" Alice looked at them with concern as she and Chrome helped Tsuna up.

"_Boss-u _is alright?"

"I-I'm fine, thank you."

"Big brother! Where have you been." Kyoko went to her brother looking quite worried.

"Sorry Kyoko, but I was _extremly _hungry and found a vending machine. Look, food!" Ryohei showed his sister a choco-bar.

"Oh, that's good big brother." Kyoko looked quite relieve.

Haru, who was holding a hungry Lambo, tries to restrain him.

"Lambo-kun, urgh don't move! _Hahie_!"

"Me want some chocolate too!"

"Oi."

One word had all of them stop making any movements when they see a terrifying figure standing behind Reborn, looking quite irritated.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaks.

"_Che_, that bastard actually showed up." Gokudera stood up in shaky legs, swatting Yamamoto's hands that are reaching for him to help him stand up on his feet.

"That's great kid! You found Hibari-san." Yamamoto chuckles at Gokudera's antics as he once again slapped his prying hands away from him.

"Herbivores crowding in one place, move or I'll bite you to death." Hibari bared his silver steel tonfas threateningly.

"I found him standing in the middle of the streets looking quite lost, I guess Giannini didn't notice that Hibari is still there." Reborn spoke jumping on Hibari's head.

Hibari glares spitefully at Reborn but didn't say a word.

Reborn turns to stare at Alice who looked quite shaken up a bit to see a murderous aura emmitating from Hibari's form.

"Alice we're all here can you kindly please show us the way to your master."

"Ye-Yes, yes of course." Alice started to walk quickly heading straight towards the elevator that could fit all of them quite nicely.

"My master is on the very top so we must hurry. The elevator will take us there in no time."

At hearing her words Tsuna pales. Hibari plus everyone inside in a cramp elevator room equals being BITTEN TO DEATH! HIII!

Two steel doors closed leaving everyone surrounded with the murderous aura that is Hibari as he tries to suffocate them, knowing that he hated crowds he will make them suffer with his burning glare of hellfire.

They were lucky that he didn't bite them to death for the baby had promised him that they would have a great fight after this meeting.

Tsuna who is now petrified at this started to make a silent prayer to whatever deity that is up there that they could make it out alive from this and not get killed by Hibari's ever growing rage.

'_Oh dear Kami-sama, if you hear my prayers please, please don't let Hibari-san bite all of us to death, literally!'_

Tsuna isn't all too sure anymore if Pyramid Power will be still standing when there is a blood thirsty monster in the building.

* * *

><p><em>Ring, ring, ring<em>. The phone rang as Sinbad reach for the phone on his table with his vacant hand while the other was signing papers with his signature on it.

"Hello, Pyramid Power Corp., Sinbad is speaking. Do you wish to die and who the hell calls me?" Sinbad heard a chuckle on the other line of his phone.

_Yes master it's me, your right-hand woman, Aurora._ A familiar female voice spoke to his speaker.

"Ah, Aurora, finally you called." Sinbad puts his favorite pen as he focus on the call at hand (both figuratively and literally). "So did you follow my orders as instructed?"

_Yes I did. I called and booked the White Horse for the Vongola Family as you requested._

"Good, good. Where are you now."

_I am at Kaiba Corp. trying to make some sort-of partnership with the Kaiba brothers on letting our two companies work together._

"Hm, I see…"

_In other words I am trying to see if this boy is the one right for your son as his Guardian._

A small smirk worms its way out, "my assumptions aren't wrong lovely Aurora. They are always right."

A sigh could be heard, _that's why I am here to make sure that your right and see it for myself if he is fit to be one of the Sacred Guardians._

"Oh, he is the one alright. He is after all family and not the mafia-family but _family-family_."

… _are you trying to say?_

"That was in the past, a very far and long time ago."

_I see, but I'll have to judge him first before I accept him._

"Do as you wish."

_And by the way your wife called you._

"Oh?" Aurora could hear a light of surprise and excitedment in that tone as he reply one word to her. She smiled softly as she shook her head in a affectionate way towards her boss.

'_Boss is still so much in love with his wife.'_

_She would like to inform you that Tsuna-kun will be visiting Domino._ Then she laughs. _Isn't it ironic, Boss?_

"Yes, yes it is. We already knew that he is coming for it was I who requested the Ninth Boss of the Vongola to send his own grandson to Domino to meet with my son." He and his right-hand woman laughs at their private joke and how Lady Fate loves to mess with them. Clearly Lady Fate must have some sort of sense of humour.

_And your father called too._

"Dad? What did he say?"

_He met Tsuna-kun and Reborn and the others at the Burger World while having a meeting with Professor Hawkins and Otogi Ryuuji._

"Interesting it must be Fate's work then."

_Believe so boss._

"Anything else?"

_No that is all. How was my sister, Alice? _Aurora asked with a hint of worry in her tone.

Hearing her concern he brushed her worries away, "oh don't worry she is fine. I am letting her in charge on bringing my guest to my office."

He briefly checks the small monitor that shows everything that is showing in his building. He first checks the screen on the right to show him the entrance, second, since seeing none, he checks the one on the left that shows the inside and seeing that it is fine except, Sinbad furrows his eyebrows as he squinted, is that scortch marks on his tile floors? He frowns but procceed to check the third and final one that shows the inside of the elevator.

The screen shows the video of the elevator where the Vongola Tenth and his friends are standing with fear and nervousness. Along them, is the Tenth Boss Tsunayoshi Sawada looking like he is about to faint as he tries to scoot away from the threatening figure that scowls darkly at everyone.

Sinbad amusingly raised an eyebrow at the screen before him. On top of the terrifying figure's head there is a baby sitting with a smug look on his face, as if he accomplished something worth-while as he glanced up at the camera that is hidden from them.

He gave the camera a smirk before looking away.

As expected for the baby to know where the hidden cameras are, he gave a small smile at that. _'Reborn must have known where the camera is but then again knowing him, he is after all the greatest Hitman of all times.'_

His eye caught a little girl looking quite fearful.

'_Hm, that could be Alice then.'_

_Boss are you sure she is alright with the Tenth's people? What I read from the files that you gave me regarding the Tenth's Guardians, one of them could be dangerous to her, both physically and mentally._ Aurora's voice cut him off his musing.

Seeing the uncertain looks that she keeps on shooting at the scary teen, which he could've been one of the guardians of the young Tenth Vongola, made him chuckle slightly, albeit nervously.

"Don't worry about it Aurora, Alice will be fine."

All the Vongola except Reborn started to fidget at the heavy stare that the scary teen gave them. And suddenly, the door to the elevator slides open causing Tsuna to run first as if the hounds from hell were out to get him, which is partly true, as he runs far, far away from the elevator as humanly as possible.

_Boss, if Alice has so much show signs of traumic experience I am so __**kicking your ass**__._ The threat is clear as day causing Sinbad to sweat slightly thinking that she might actually do it.

_Boss or no boss I am still doing it._

"I understand Aurora. Oops Alice is already here with the guests, got to go now, talk to you later! Buh-bye!"

_Wai-!_

_Click_.

As Sinbad puts the phone on the handle while wiping some sweat with his handkerchief, he could hear a soft knock from the main door, already knowing who could that be.

"Alright it's show time."

* * *

><p><strong><em>R&amp;R<em>  
><strong>


	8. Sinbad

**Eccentric the Unique Maiden:** Alright everyone, forgiveness doesn't count for my absences but who could blame me when my graduation is looming at me and that the finals really raped my mind repeatedly, and ripping away the time to update my story. Sorry everyone, and seriously I should stop the apologizing when it isn't actually my fault that me being in high school with school stuffs and drama mixing together and it is not my favorite cup of tea... well-yeah. Stuffs.

Anyway here is the next chapter of _Tuna meets Starfish_. And I promise to those readers who are anticipating the meeting between our two favorite bishounen will come _very soon_. We're getting close people and just a few more and will be there. It could be on the next chapter for all I know! :3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YGO or KHR for they both belong to their respective creators. But I DO owned my Oc's; like Alice and Aurora Kingsmen. Sinbad Mutou too. I think. Hey, Yuugi does have a father but he is in overseas and we don't know his name…soooo.

**Warnings: **shonen-ai, bad words and swearings, misspellings and wrong grammar-ness.

* * *

><p>Tuna meets Starfish<p>

By: Eccentric the Unique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chater eight: Sinbad

The door to Alice master's room opens to reveal a man, who is in his early fourties, sat on his large desk. He wore reading glasses that was placed down on his ugly maroon colored desk to reveal dark blue, almost familiar indigo colored eyes. His hair was in disarray as if he had run them down with his hand revealing to them to be multi-colored. If Tsuna could squint just a little he could see that the man's hair is a mixture of gold, black and magenta.

He is a bit short, reaching to be five-nine if you compare to other people that he had seen from outside of this office. Though, despite his slightly small structure he can see that this man held enough power to command a lot of people.

This man have the authority over his people as a great mafia leader and this man could be Sinbad the Ninth Boss of the Millennium Family.

Tsuna gulped as he nervously fiddles his suite.

"Master, I have brought you, your guests." Alice called out looking quite cheerful when she sees her master smiled kindly at her.

Seeing this Tsuna thought this man isn't so scary.

"Thank you Alice, now can you please bring some beverages for our guest?" Sinbad spoke in a pleasing tone of voice that startles everyone, except Hibari and Reborn, in the room to hear such a rich and dark voice to be spoken from those thin lips.

"Yes master." She bowed and turned to looked at her stunned guest. "Now please come inside and take your seats I'll be back to bring some drinks."

Everyone is ushered into the room taking there time to seat down on one of those expensive looking seats. One of the furnitures that the girls took is the couch on the left side as they sat down while the boys took a seat to the other couch on the right side making them facing each other. Hibari who wished not to mingled with crowds walked to a corner away from everyone making him separate from the rest but close enough to hear the conversation.

Reborn went to jump on the table as he bowed slightly to the man, knowing where he stands he showed his respect to the second powerful Mafia Family as he greeted him with his usual greeting.

"_Ciasou_ Sinbad."

"_Ciao_ to you too Reborn. I am glad you made it just in time now lets begin the meeting, shall we?"

"Of course." Reborn stood up straight as he shoved his small hands into his pockets, looking relax and nonchalant.

Tsuna gave Reborn a quizzical look, not clearly understanding why Reborn is looking quite at ease when he told them that they shouldn't let their guard down.

"Now Tsunayoshi-kun, my father told be that my son is suffering from an illness that has no records that is even existed. My father requested me to asked your grandfather Timoteo to send you into my city to help find a cure for my son's sickness." Tsuna looked attentive as he listen.

"But Mr. Sinbad how can we find the cure when we don't know what kind of sickness that your son is suffering?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun do you know the _Cold Separation of the Soul_?" Sinbad laced his fingers as he perched his chin on top of them, starring coldly at the young teen.

"Uh…" Tsuna trailed off as he tries to remember what it is and where could he have heard it before. Then something struck him like an upcoming train.

"Sir… what is the name of your son?" confused by Tsunayoshi's sudden question he answered him with curiousity.

"My son's name is Yuugiou."

The final piece of the puzzle has finally come into place very quickly. His eyes went to stare at Reborn with surprise though Reborn didn't met his stare as he glance lazely at the giant window behind Sinbad, looking quite bored.

But Tsuna knew that Reborn is smirking at him without him showing it.

"Your son is Yuugi…ou?"

Sinbad nodded.

"Why? Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no! No! It's just that… I am surprise it's all. Reborn didn't tell me-er us on who he is. He had been secretive of the identity of this person." Tsuna raised his hands in front of him in a show of defense since the reaction that he showed might look insulting to the Leader of Pyramid Power Corp.

"I see. Then you don't have a problem with my son?"

"No sir."

Sinbad smiled softly at him, "Good. Cause I heard from my father and my wife that you and your mother came to Domino quite a few times over the summer to visit my son."

"Ah-yes?" Tsuna looked quite in a daze at hearing this, not really processing that the person that he is going to help is his childhood friend, Yuugi. Who he hadn't seen him for so long.

"Though," he frowns as he recall something unpleasant. "When that day comes it changed my son quite early."

"What do you mean?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, my son doesn't know that he is the next generation on being the Tenth Boss of the Millennium Family. He doesn't even know that his grandfather and his father is part of a mafia group."

Tsuna knows where this was going as he felt a strange feeling within him or that he blame it on his Hyper Intuition.

"So I would want you to keep this confidential for my son isn't ready to take the leap of this… responsibility yet. I am in no rush to retire for I want my son to be normal as possible since his _circumstances_."

"I…see." At this Tsuna shot Reborn a glare saying _I wish my Family isn't in a rush to make _me _the Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family_.

In which Reborn return with a cool stare _oh, suck it up _Dame_-Tsuna you a have no choice but to follow your ancestors steps._

"The _Seperation of the Spirit _is were you got separeted something important that is a part of your self. Once something like a soul-heart or your dying-will is stripped away from you, you will feel something is missing like a void or a hallow feeling deep inside that cannot be filled." Sinbad explained.

"I think I understand." Despite saying this he truthfully didn't understand any of it at all.

Sinbad chuckles, "It's alright Tsunayoshi-kun, you don't need to understand this complex condition. Only to those who experience it will understand it."

Tsuna nodded.

"Tsunayoshi-kun once you found a way to fill that void and be successful of it then I would want you to do me another task at hand; this time coming from me. The order that was first given to you was the Previous Boss, my father, he is the one that gave you this task to help and save my son. My task that I will give to you will be soon known once you accomplish this first task that the Previous Boss had given to you, understood?"

"Understood."

"Good I have arranged all of you a place to stay, it is called the White Horse Hotel."

"Um… excuse me sir," a very shy Kyoko raised her hand cutting him off for just a minute. The seven guradians, one baby and one girl all have their eyes focused on her. She blushed but didn't back down from their heavy stare.

Haru turned to stare at Kyoko, wondering what is she going to say to a powerful man like Sinbad.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna glanced at Kyoko in confusion wondering what is she doing.

"Yes miss?" despite the interruption Sinbad smiled kindly at her, encouraging her to speak.

"How long are we going to stay in Domino?"

"Well it depends if the job is done early, then all of you will return to Namimori."

"But what are we going to do with our education, sir?" seeing where Kyoko is going Haru took the courage to ask one of her question.

"Hm… true, we don't want you kids to miss out school since it is important for your education." Sinbad look thoughtful as he tapped his finger on his chin when someone tugged his tie gently.

He trailed down to see the young hitman gesturing him to come closer. Curious, Sinbad leaned down to listen to the baby as he whispers something in his ear.

Tsuna looked nervous as he watch Reborn whispered something to the Leader of Pyramid Power Corp. He started to sweat slightly knowing what Reborn is planning wouldn't end well. He jumps when he heard a soft chuckle errupted from the powerful man's lips.

"Ah, I see now. Thank you Reborn for the wonderful idea that you suggest." Reborn smirks as he turns to stare at everyone looking quite victorious.

"What did Reborn say, sir?" Tsuna glance nervously at them both looking ready to faint any minute.

"Well, Reborn would like me to enroll all of you to the same school where my son is." Sinbad blinked when he heard a loud thud.

"Tenth!"

"Tsuna!"

Reborn watched with amusement as the Tenth Vongola's Guardians minus Hibari went to gather around him, looking quite concern as they try to wake him up.

"Heh, that went well." Reborn smiled at Sinbad.

Sinbad looking wide eyed stared at Reborn seeing him in a new different light.

"You are one mean baby, Reborn."

"I am a hitman it is in my nature to be sadistic to my student."

Sinbad scoots a bit further away from his table to give a good amount of space between the baby and the fully grown man.

"I am going to stay away from you for now on." Sinbad tentatively said feeling a bit fearful.

Reborn just smiled at him.

"Master, drinks!" they all heard the sound of Alice calling out from the giant doors. When Alice took one step into her master's office a black figure zoomed right at her before disapppearing. Alice looking quite surprise, notice one of the glass lemon juice went missing before she heard a splash and followed by a unmanly shriek.

"Hiii!" Tsuna instantly woked up looking quite soak. His tongue tasted something were he realized what did Reborn used to wake him up was actually lemon juice. Instantly he felt the burning sting in his eyes. Some of the lemon juice droplets went in to his eyes when he woke up.

"Ahhh! It burns! It burns!"

Then chaos erupted as Hibari took the first move. Already irritated, Hibari couldn't stand too many people crowding in one place. He raised his tonfas and hit the annoying herbivore that is making a rukus.

"I will bite you to death!"

"Hiii! Hibari-san!"

"You bastard, getta' way from Tenth! What the- let me go you baseball freak!"

"Now, now Gokudera-kun. Control your temper. Hibari-san you should calm down too. Senpai a little help here."

"_Extremly _gladdly!"

* * *

><p>"I am sorry for all the mess, sir!"<p>

Tsuna bowed to Sinbad. Sinbad shook his head before placing a fatherly hand on Tsuna's messed up hair that was caused in the fight earlier. Tsuna raised his eyes to reveal one of them to be covered in bruise and already forming a black eye.

"It's alright ma' boy. Tsunayoshi-kun listen to me very _clearly_." Sinbad turned serious as he stared at the young teen in the eye.

"Yes?" sensing the playful atmosphere that is surrounded from the Leader of Pyramid Power Corp. disappears.

"I should warned you Tsunayoshi-kun that my son, Yuugi, there is something that you _really _should know." Sinbad struggles a few words to say as he tries to find ways to explain the boy of his son's condition and it is not the _Separation of the Soul_.

"Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Just call me Sinbad, Tsunayoshi."

"Okay… Sinbad." Tsuna tasted the name and thinking how strange it is to speak something that he isn't comfortable with but it came natural to him anyway.

"Yuugi is er-hm… Yuugi might have a sudden change in personality when he gets upset, scared or angry when being _threaten_."

Hearing this Tsuna stutters, looking horrified, "SIR! I would never-!"

Seeing his mistake he hasten his error as he shook his head in a negative gesture.

"I know Tsunayoshi-kun you are a good kid. It's just that Yuugi has a-well it is hard to say but his personality might change into one-eighty."

"Yuugi? Are you trying to say sir that Yuugi has a split personality?"

'_Well its better than being possessed by an ancient spirit of our family ancestor, so yeah lets go with that!' _Sinbad thought as he rubbed his chin before nodding gravely.

"I should tell you about Yuugi's er-_other personality_."

"Your serious?"

"Dead serious." _'Literally DEAD serious.'_

* * *

><p>"So where have you been?"<p>

Tsuna walked out from the building of the Pyarmid Power Corp. to see Reborn standing there looking quite threatening. Tsuna squeak fearfully before stuttering his answer.

"I-I was apologizing to Sinbad for the damages that has been done by everyone!"

Reborn nodded and said, "Don't worry about the damages Tsuna, I called the Vongola HQ so they should pay everything that your guardians did while having the meeting. And by the way, your grandfather isn't pleased to what has transpired."

Tsuna gulped seeing the dark look that is placed on Reborn's face.

"Ah…"

"And you know what that means, don't you _Dame_-Tsuna?" Leon transformed into a gun as Reborn pointed the weapon at the frozen Tsuna.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

"Now, are you ready to tell more on what you discussed between the Ninth Boss of the Millennium Family?"

"Eh?"

A loud bang could be heard before Tsuna shrieks as he frantically patted himself to check if Reborn actually shot him and seeing none Tsuna sagged before he tensed up once again when he hears the forebonding click of the revolver.

"Now."

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell, I'll tell so don't shoot!"

"Very good."

* * *

><p><em>Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong!<em>

The class bell rang, announcing that all students of Domino High should be release from their class. Their school days are now over leaving Yuugi and his friends to be free from their classrooms and went out from the school campus.

Yuugi was surprise to see his grandfather waiting for him outside the school gate. He smiled briefly when his grandfather spotted him and wave his hand towards him.

"Yuugi!"

"_Jii-chan_? What are you doing here?" Yuugi left his friends as he went straight towards his grandfather, giving him a brief hug.

"I am here to pick you up, Yuugi." He kissed his favorite grandson on the forehead and ruffled his messy star-shaped hair. "Can I borrow your friend for a bit kids?"

Noticing that Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda went behind their small friend Solomon gave the trio a wink.

"Hey, old man its nice to see you." Jounouchi went to hug Yuugi's grandfather only to received a soft smack on the head.

"Ow! What waz' tha' for?"

"That's for calling me old, you foolish boy."

"Geeze alright, alrighty." Jounouchi smiled softly at the old man as he rubbed the spot were he hit him.

Solomon chuckles and hugged the blond haired teen warmly.

"_Jii-chan_, are you taking Yuugi somewhere?" Anzu asked as Jounouchi and Solomon broke their warm embrace to stare at Anzu.

"Oh, why yes, I am taking my grandson home. There is something that I have to tell him. Is that alright with you three that I will take Yuugi home with me early? I hope I didn't break anything that you kids have planned today."

"Well we were planning on going to the arcade but its alright with us gramps. There's no problem with that, we could hang out maybe tomorrow." Honda said as he slung his arm around the blond teen. Jounouchi thumps up at the two Mutous.

"That's good, then we should be going then. Yuugi?"

"Coming _Jii-chan_."

The two Mutous waved the three remaing teens as they turned around the corner. At that very moment Ryou came out from the school entrance to see Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda walked away on the opposite side of the road. He stood there staring at nothing in particular before he walked towards the the school gate and went straight home.

He didn't mind that everyone already left without him.

He didn't mind it at all.

Well, that's what he keep on telling himself that.

And little did he know, is that there is a silhoutted figure hovering over a sakura tree. The figure stood there watching the snow white haired teen left the school campus, not noticing that the figure disappears in a puff of purple, shadowy smoke. **[1]**

* * *

><p>"So grandpa, mind telling me what's going on?"<p>

"I will tell you when we get there, my boy."

Yuugi absently nodded his head as the two Mutou's spotted the Kame Game shop straight ahead. They instantly opened the door, ignoring the soft jingles of the bell and went straight behind the game shop where a door that is connected to the living room opens to reveal a bright, and happy Yuuna Mutou.

"_Yuu-chan_! Your home and right on time too. Come in, come in, and dad please take _Yuu-chan_ to the living room, there is so much that I have to tell you _Yuu-chan_!"

The two of her men went in, but pause as they took their time to take off their foot wear and went straight to the living room where a giddy Yuuna twirls around the room and softly hums a lullaby.

"Wow, mom. You look in a awfully good mood today." Yuugi tossed his bag on the family couch as he sat with his grandpa beside him.

Solomon smiled at his cheerful daughter-in-law before patting his grandson on the knee.

"Now, Yuugi I would want you to summon the pharaoh please. He is also a part of our family and he must be here and listen to what your mother and I have to say."

Yuugi pause before he hesitant. He glance up at his mother, whose mood still positive but it was dimmed now at the mention of the _pharaoh._

She tips her head down, encouraging her son to do as his grandfather was told.

Yuugi took a deep intake of breath and let it all out to relieve some of the stress that annoyingly builds up everytime when he felt nervous.

When he told all about the puzzle and the spirit that house the artifact to his mother she was terrified and in disbelife to believe that the tales that grandfather Solomon had told them when he was only younger were nothing but truth and actual fact.

The first thought that came in to her mother's mind when she found out that her son is possess, she did what any mother would do in order to ensure the safety of her child.

She confiscated the puzzle off from her son's neck.

And what she didn't know is that her move made an awful mistake on her part and causing Yuugi to experience intense pain to erupt in his very body and his mind intantly felt the tender bond started to slowly fade, he distinctly heard the voice of his other, that sounded very panicky and in a hesterical tone, when his mother attacked to grab the chain around his neck and was about to remove it when the power of the puzzle spark with little eletric lightning to stung those prying hands away from Yuugi's neck.

This has caused the pharaoh to appeared to them, standing tall and regal but looking angry and threatening. He snarls viciously at them, the effects of the orichalcos still didn't fade and whats remaining of the dark within lingers as it resurface.

Taken aback at the apperance of an astral form that looks exactly like her son, Yuuna stiffles her screams as the spirit glares darkly at her.

"_**Don't you dare remove the puzzle from him or suffer the consequence."**_Yami no Yuugi's mouth didn't move as he said those words but the message already send right through to Yuuna's mental mind, made it clear that it is very dangerous to remove the object of her son's curse

"Wha-what on earth is this!" Yuuna pointed her finger at the spirit that hovers right in front of her son, looking menacing.

"MOM! Don't be afraid this is Yami no Yuugi, my _Mou Hitori No Buko_." Yuugi instantly stood up and went over Yami's protective form in order to stare his mother with eyes pleading, seeking for understanding.

"_Mou-Mou Hitori No Buko_? The other you? What is the meaning of this? Father do you know all abou this?"

Solomon was oddly silent to the whole confrontation but when his daughter-in-law addressed him he gave her a stern look.

"Calm down, Yuuna. Don't let your fear ruled over you. What you did almost destroyed the boy's fragile mental and emotional health."

Outraged Yuuna nearly screamed at her father; "what the _hell_ are you talking about that? That _thing_ is possessing my son! This _spirit_ is destroying my son's mental and emotional health! Why would I be the done to damaged my own son."

"By removing the puzzle from his neck will not only foce the spirit to return inside it's prison but it will damaged the nearly healed bond." Solomon said in a hard, cold tone. Hearing that tone Yuuna wisely shut her mouth and tried to control her growing temper and fear.

"What bond?"

"Yami here has connected his consciousness to Yuugi's making them one in mind, heart and in body. The bond was formed when Yuugi finally solve the puzzle, those many months ago. Thus having Yami access on possessing Yuugi's body. And I should remind you before you went to start accusing that Yuugi happily shared his body, _willingly_."

Yuuna was oddly silent but her posture was tense.

Yuugi trembles when her mother's gaze burns at him as she addressed him with emotions filled with anger and fear.

"Explain to me Yuugiou about this, _this spirit_."

Hearing his full name Yuugi cowers, looking guilty for hiding this from his mother when a movement from behind him shifts. Yami twisted his mouth in to a scowl as he remains silent from the remainder of the conversation but seeing his partner looking like that, he will not stand for it!

Sensing his darkness thoughts Yuugi briefly touch the tender bond, stopping Yami from doing something damaging that might happened.

He stared at his Yami with his eyes telling him to not say or do anything, knowing that this is all him. He will fight his own battles. And seeing the detemine fire softly burns within those amethyst pools Yami steps down, relucantly.

"Alright mother, I will tell you everything for the past couple of months since the appearnce of my darker half." Yuugi intentionally avoided the Orichalcos incident, nothing wanting to touch the subject when it is still fresh in their mind. And maybe, in time, he might tell this to his mother someday.

Yuugi felt a corporal hand touch his shoulder and a solid one touching his hand, clasping firmly around his, where the hand on his shoulder gave a firm squeeze. Both his Yami and his grandfather gave Yuugi their support, encouraging him on telling the story.

The story of the Millennium Puzzle and the Nameless Pharaoh.

That was two months ago. And it was also the time when Yuugi came home from their recent adventure, the Seal of the Orichalcos, were Yuugi was looking ill and weak from the exporsure of the poisonous light of the Seal.

And for the first few weeks of having the cat finally out from the bag, it was tense and suffocating to breath when your own mother disapproves and not obiviously supporting you about having to possess a spirit within you. But as time went, his own grandpa had finally snapped, for he had enough of this childish chirades and went to talk some sense into his daughter-in-law's mind about her attitude to her own son and his spirit.

The talked went on for the major of the day before Yuuna cracks.

She burst into a fits of tears and told everything that she had felt of her son's situation. Telling them that she knew since that fateful day that Yuugi received the damned puzzle that changed her son eight years ago.

Shock because the revelation, Yuugi just stared at his mother, felling numb.

"I don't want my son to suffer like this!" Yuuna sofly cried as she was handed a tissue by her son.

"Mom, I am okay with this. I am happy then ever on having Yami as my darker half." Yuugi smiled reassuringly at his mother who stops crying to stare at her son with an astonish look on her face.

"What? Yuugi you are _possessed_ for crying out loud!"

"Mom, listen to me. When I was a little I felt so empty and lonely that I couldn't understand the void inside me until the day when grandpa gave the puzzle to me on my birthday. It is like you finally found your soul mate."

"Yuugi…"

"Please mom, try to understand. Don't be like this, the mom that I know wouldn't act like this, cowering at the unknown, she should be brave and full with confidence. You should trust me mom. I am looking fine and well, having Yami possessing my body, I did that willingly. There even times when Yami confessed to me for using my body and that he felt guilty for it knowing that he is invading my life."

Looking shock, Yuuna didn't expect the spirit to care for the well being of Yuugi's future when sharing a body with him

"Yuugi…I-I'll try. For you, I'll try to get along. As long as you said is true, and that you are fine then I believe you." Yuuna shakely said.

Yuugi smiled brightly at Yuuna making her smile softly at her son as he hugged her.

"Thank you mom! Thank you! Yami isn't all that bad, in fact he is the perfect gentlemen!"

"Alright, alright." Yuuna chuckles at her son's antics but then turned serious. "He isn't forcing you, right?"

"No! He doesn't!"

"Even it is against your will, he won't force you out of your control of your own body?"

Yuugi paused at remembering what happned to him and to Yami when he played the Seal.

"_**Never. Never again, partner."**_

Yuugi seriously said, "never."

Yuuna search her son's face for a second and finding something satisfying she smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Yuugi, I will try to get along with your spirit-"

"_Yami_, Mom."

Yuuna rasied an eyebrow, "You named him right after _darkness_?"

"Well you and dad named me right after a _game_." Yuugi said with a pointed look.

Yuuna quirk a smile, "True. I will get along with _Yami _as long as you promised me something."

"Okay."

"Promised me that you won't hide something like this again. I hate to be left in the dark. Because having too much surprises is bad for my health." She gave her son a humourous smile.

"Alright mom, I promise I will tell you when we're having another adventure." Yuugi gave his mother a friendly grin.

"Good." Yuuna nodded her head before looking down at the jewelry that is danggiling around his neck.

'_For you, Yuugi. I will treat your spirit as a son unless you, spirit, prove to me that you won't harm him in anyway.'_

As if sensing her thoughts the puzzle glows softly for a brief moment before it went dull.

And since then, his Yami and his mother's relationship had become light and civil and not the cold shoulder. They we're actually getting along. Though in Yami's part, he loved to play his mother's emotions especially the fear that she have for him. Which Yuugi strongly disapproves. But Yami loves the fun of it anyway.

"Okay grandpa, I'll try to talk to Yami." Yuugi closed his eyes as he let his mind take off the seat belt and went back to the very depths of his mind.

He opens the pure white door to reveal a dark, sinister hallway. And across from his room where the disfigured, sinister-looking metal door with veins surrounding the eye of Ra stood staring darkly at him.

The dark, metal door slowly opens and all he sees is the Shadows.

And then, a voice spoke throught the abyss.

"_**Partner?"**_

"_**Yami, my parents wish to have your presence here in the Real World."**_

"_**Of course partner. I will appear shortly."**_

Yuugi instantly opens his eyes to reveal them to be blood-red with dark milky abssy that swirls around them before they shifts in to familiar calm indigo and the traces of black disappears to reveal the white of the normal eyes. The change in eye color continues back and forth before they settle on mixing them to make it red-violet. Black darkness absent for the time being since it disturbs his mother greatly.

"Yuugi?" Yuuna slowly asked her son's change in eye color, trying to make sure it is her son or is it the other Yuugi that she is speaking to.

"And Pharaoh." Solomon nodded his head in respect when he noticed the puzzle glows softly, obvious to Yuuna of the merging of souls between the two of them.

"We're all here mom, grandpa." Yuugi, or is it Yami, spoke.

"Well then, since everyone is all here, why not we start. Yuuna, would you please tell your son and the pharaoh that we are going to have a visitor soon." Solomon started as he turns to look at the slightly disturbed mother before she shook her head and gave her son or the pharaoh an uneasy smile.

"Oh, of course, of course." Yuuna reach into her apron to reveal a letter that was recently arrive that morning.

"Before we begin, Yuugi do you remember your childhood friend, _Tsu-kun_?"

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>Why don't you people try to guess who?

**-E.U.M**

**R&R**


	9. For the First Time

**Eccentric the Unique Maiden: **Alright everyone, the moment you all have been waiting for; the confrontation between our two heroes had finally shown itself in this chapter! Hazaah! I am not sure if it is to your satisfactory actually so I hope I did well. I know, I know some of you people wanted to see some Shadow Games between Reborn and Yami but it won't be reveal until later chapters. So be content on what you have for now cause I am working on that Shadow Games, so don't you worry about that. And to those people who love to give me suggestions on how our characters would meet or interacted to one another I wanted to say thank you for the ideas, it really helped me. To be honest, I was actually stumped everytime I am on the verge on writing this. I hate it when it happens. But I emerge from the depths of Writer Blocks and survive!

Enjoy my friends who loves to encourage me to continue on writing this, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I. Don't. Own. It. Damn it!

**Warnings: **wrong spellings, wrong grammar, and shonen-ai.

* * *

><p>Tuna Meets Starfish<p>

By: Eccentric theUnique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter nine: For the First Time

"_Tsu-kun_?" Yuugi looked confuse for a moment before he became thoughtful. Yami, who was silent for awhile, became to recognize the name, the very same name were this two people had been talking about that early morning.

"Is this part of the letter, mom?" Yuugi asked finding that he couldn't put his finger on that name, he felt the familiarity of it but couldn't quite place a face on that name.

Yuuna nodded and seeing that her son couldn't remember made her sad. Her son's traumatic experience buried that particular memory deep into his mind. With a little nudge she might bring forth that memory with a bit of recognition into those blank eyes.

"Here, _Yuu-chan _you might read this before I proceed to explain things for you." She handed the letter first before later explaining her son about who _Tsu-kun _is.

"Okay." Yuugi took the letter and read it with his eyes only. Both Yuugi and Yami we're surprise on what was written.

"So, mom they are coming here? Soon?" Yuugi stared at his mother clearly looking quite surprise at this.

"Yes, they are." She nodded her head vigoriously and give her son a happy smile. "And now that you've read it I will tell you who _Tsu-kun_ is."

"This is big news mom." Yuugi mumbles placing the letter on to his lap, feeling numb.

Ignoring this Yuuna started to explaine, "_Tsu-kun's _full name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is your childhood friend. When you were six years old, me and my best friend, Nana Sawada who is the mother of _Tsu-kun_, were planning on meeting each other for the first time at Namimori Park. Namimori is the place where Nana-chan and _Tsu-kun_ lives. This is also the first time you met _Tsu-kun_."

"Namimori?" Yuugi said as he heard her mother's story.

"The both of you became the best of friends instantly! We planned on continuing the meetings for awhile every summer. Sometimes we would take turns on visitng each other like for example; I was the first to come to Namimori for a week then next week it is Nana-chan's turned to visit Domino for another week and so on and so forth." Yuuna said happily at the memory. "But," she frowned, "when you turned eight it all changes."

Knowing what she meant Yuugi remaind silent.

"There's this incident that stopped all the meetings altogether, for it was because I was afraid." She said. "That incident were the puzzle reacted negatively around _Tsu-kun_."

Yuugi reared back as if he had been stung. "What?"

"It was three days after your eight birthday, it was my turn to take you to Namimori with grandfather, who wished to see Namimori for first time. The puzzle was still in pieces, correct?"

Seeing the nod she continued, "Well according to my observation _Tsu-kun_ touched one of the puzzle pieces and all went wrong. We went up to _Tsu-kun_'s room, me, Nana-chan and your grandfather," Solomon's face darkens at that particular memory. "And what we saw brought horror into our hearts."

"You we're covered in b-blood." Yuuna's voice cracked before she gulped and said with fear in her eyes. "And _Tsu-kun _was crying hysterically, mumbling about monsters in the shadows. He was traumatized and I won't be surprise if he forced that memory into the back of his mind to forget everything what happened."

"And why is he coming here right now, since you told me that we haven't seen each other for eight years." Yuugi was silent as he let Yami take over his mouth for awhile as he speaks, trying to put a mask on his face to try to hide what he was feeling. The only person that knows what he was feeling was his spirit Yami.

"When you came back from your trip to California you were sick with an illness." She said coldly knowing when she first heard that _word_ she knew it meant trouble.

Yuugi stiffens but remained silent.

"And I want him to help you recover that." She said, her eyes hard. "_Tsu-kun _is the only boy that is close to you and the only person that I can trust with on helping you _heal_."

"That's why I asked Nana-chan to bring _Tsu-kun _here in Domino, to _help you_."

Yuugi closed his eyes wanting to forget everything what he just heard. It was his and his Yami's problem, they don't need help from this! Yuugi frowns as he opens his eyes to stare at his mother.

"Mom, this is my problem and Yami's. I don't want anyone involving into this! I have enough when my friends risked their lives just to help me on one of my _adventuries_ and I don't want another one to risk their own for it!" Yuuna was taken aback at Yuugi's outburst.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt." Yuugi mumbles.

"Oh _Yuu-chan_, you don't understand do you?" If only her son knew, on what she knew of the Items and the Soul of the Pharaoh and that her friend, Nana-chan, already knew about her own son hereditay of the Mafia Family and its involvement. Both of them knew of their sons' secrets and the burden that they had to carry but they chose to remain quite and as they wait for one of them tell on their own because of it. She wished that she could tell her own son on what she knew off but she made a promise to that person that she won't tell him.

"What is to understand? The boy is normal! I don't want someone to get into this business!"

"But _Yuu-chan_, _Tsu-kun_ is the perfect person for you. If he ever founds out all about this I am sure of it that he will keep it a secret, if you are worried of the pharaoh and it's secrets you can trust on _Tsu-kun _for being understanding."

"Understanding? Mom, this my problem and my business! I don't need some outsider to get involved into this!" Yuugi is now looking furious and sensing his partner's upset emotions, Yami slowly pulled Yuugi's soul into his soul room letting him cool down for a minute as he takes over his body.

"Forgive me, mother." Hearing the word 'mother' she knew very well it is the pharaoh that she is now speaking too. "I believe my partner is upset at this moment and I will be the done that will talk to you while he calms down."

"Alright."

"Mother, tell me why this person is special to you that you believe that he will understand everything?"

"It's because he knows the feeling of it before."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess you will soon find out on your own, the both of you, on what I mean. But right now I will tell you this; Tsunayoshi is the right person to know all about this and I already believed that Tsunayoshi already knows the _Separtion of the Spirit_ so it is safe to assume that he is trusted."

Yami and Yuugi was silent at hearing this.

"And you will never know maybe _Tsu-kun _might have secrets of his own that closely resembles yours." she gave them a knowing smile.

Yami rasied his eyebrow at that.

* * *

><p>"Grandpa, you can come in."<p>

Solomon opens the door to his grandson's room only to see him curled up in a ball. The blankets covering his small frame hiding his face from view. He couldn't tell if his grandson was crying or not.

"Yuugi?" Solomon walks over to the bed and sat down placing his wrinkled hand over the small form.

Yuugi sighs before pulling the blankets down for a bit to reveal his face. His eyes were tired and worn and his face was pale, seeing that the boy wasn't crying but instead was stressed out by the news of a stranger visting him and his family to help him cure his illness, upsets him greatly.

"Grandpa why is mom doing this?"

Solomon sighs sadly, "Yuugi you all know your mother was doing this for your sake."

"But why him? I don't know him! And now he is easy to trust to let him know the secrets of the Nameless Pharaoh? This is not right grandpa." Yuugi sat up, glaring hardly at his grandfather who only shook his head.

"I know Yuugi. The secrets of the Namless Pharaoh was to remain hidden from outsiders but this is an excemption." Solomon rubbed the small back of his grandson to soothe the anger.

"I don't know him, how would I know that he can be trusted? How would I know that he isn't like the others that wished to steal the Items to use it for their own selfish gain?"

Suddenly Solomon showed Yuugi a picture. Yuugi took the picture that was offered to him and stared at it with confusion and curiosity. What he saw surprised him.

A kind looking woman with chocolate hair and matching eyes smiled happily at him and in her arms is a boy with the same hair color. The boy had amber eyes that shines with emotions of happiness and joy as he gave him a toothy grin.

"That boy over here is Tsunayoshi-kun, now look into the eyes of this boy and try to see the malice within."

Yuugi could see that there is none.

"Can you see it boy?"

"No grandpa."

"Then what do you see?"

"A bright soul."

"Now don't be too rash and be judgemental, Yuugi. You say you haven't met the boy but if I remember correctly you and him were childhood friends. It was you, who offered friendship to Tsunayoshi-kun and that it was you who trusted him enough to not break that friendship."

"Grandpa…"

"Give it a chance Yuugi. You will never know that Tsunayoshi-kun's help might solve your illness."

"How is he going to that, then?"

"He will. He will find a way, that is his _dying-will_."

"Thanks grandpa, I guess I was just upset and angry that I-"

Yuugi stopped when he felt a gentle hand touched his head. He look up with teary eyes to see his grandpa's warm plum colored ones starring at him.

"Everything will be alright Yuugi."

* * *

><p>Yami stood right in front of the window where the curtains parted to reveal a bus pulled into a drive way. His dark eyes followed a lone figure that step out and is now heading straight towards the game shop. He vanished in a swirl of shadows when the voice of Yuugi's mother called from downstairs, calling Yuugi to get the door.<p>

"_**Partner, the boy that was called Tsunayoshi is now outside."**_

"_**Thanks, the other me."**_

Yuugi breath in deeply and exhale through his nose, as he went out from his room. He felt ashamed for ever thinking that way to Tsunayoshi, he may not know him or trust him about the secrets of the Nameless Pharaoh but according to his mom and grandpa that Tsunayoshi and him were once childhood friends. Yuugi rubbed his eyes feeling the familiar cold wash over him, his soul shivers at the prescence of the shadows roaming his spirit.

He now knew why he is feeling bad and tempermental today.

The after-effects of the Orichalcos.

He shouldn't judge Tsunayoshi that way, he should have given him a chance to prove himself he is not one of the bad guys who were after his puzzle. Maybe his mom was right, he needed help.

His friends were great and all but they wouldn't understand. Ryou? He is a good friend that knows when to handle when it comes with his _attacks _but he wouldn't be there all the time, he knew the albino had problems of his own.

But what is so special with this person then? Why is he the one that will help him _heal_? For all he knew no one would understand the feeling of being empty and cold, except Ryou, so how come Tsunayoshi can?

Yuugi shook his head as he made his way down the stairs and headed straight to the passage that is connected to the game shop.

Maybe he will see it to himself if this Tsunayoshi character is worthy enough to be trusted.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Reborn leaving me behind." Tsuna grumbles as the bus left him. He stood there for a second to stare at the Kame Game shop with nervousness. He wished that his friends were here but, nooo, Reborn wanted him to see his target first before his Family.<p>

Tsuna just sighs.

When everyone of the Vongola Family arrived at their desired destination, the White Horse Hotel, they were astounded at the sight of it. The building is ten story tall, painted in pure white, they could see that this building, this hotel, is fit for every rich people to live here. Tsuna could tell that this is the most extravagant and luxurious (not to mentioned expensive) hotel they ever booked, curtesy by the Millennium Boss.

Tsuna gulped feeling a little bit small.

"Alright everyone follow me." A man with reddish hair and eerie green eyes that somehow glows mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, startling everyon especially Hibari to face their attention on the strange man standing beside them.

He wore eccentric clothing that somewhat came out from a fairytale book, most likely from Alice in Wonderland style that had the same clothing design that matches the Mad Hatter. But the difference of it is his lack of facial expression and that he didn't wore any make-up.

"Who the hell are you?" Gokudera growled at the man, finding quite disturbing to see him without any of them sensing his approach.

Hibari was tense as he held his tonfas in a harsh grip, he too finding it odd to actually find one person that managed to sneak up on them.

They weren't the only ones feeling a bit suspicious either, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Chrome tensed slightly showing a bit their weapons out of instinct, Chrome's tridant and Yamamoto's bat was out in the open while Ryohei raised his bandaged fists.

The red haired man raised an eyebrow at them, "I am here to show you your place and on what room you all lot are staying."

Reborn jumped on the man's shoulder, sitting comfortably.

"Everyone don't be alarmed, he is one of our allies."

They all lowered their weapons but never let their guard down as they eyed the strange man with suspicion.

"Ah, okay. You're our tour guide then?" Tsunayoshi asked innocently at the man.

The man didn't answer as he stares intently at the small boss. Tsuna become aware of those eyes starring at him with such intensity that he started to fidgets. The man smirks at him, seeing the discomfort that is showing around the small boss.

"Your cute." The man bluntly said causing everyone, especially the male guaridans to react badly at those words.

"Eh?" Tsuna slowly blinked as he cocks his head to the side, increasing his cute factor.

"What the hell!" Gokudera roared, dynamites are in his hands.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at the man as he wrapped his arm around Gokudera's neck, restraining him once again from doing anything stupid while his other hand is holding the bat using it as a make shift katana.

Hibari scowls darkly, threatening him with his purple aura.

Ryohei knowing nothing but felt in his instincts that the man is no good made him raised his fists once again.

A small portion of indigo mists twirls around Chrome's form, acknowledging everyone that there is another sinister form living inside the little girl's body.

The man ignored their murderous intents as he turned his head to the baby and said, "I approve."

"I knew you find it satisfying." Reborn smirks as he caught the sharp glint in the guardians eyes and seeing the clueless look on Tsuna's face is an added bonus to his amusement.

The man turned to stare at the guardians with a blank looked then his eerie green eyes sparkles with mischief. "Now, now, calm down. I won't do anything to your little boss here."

"As you not know I am one of the Millennium Family so you can trust me on not harming your beloved leader here." Hibari scoffs as he hids his tonfas causing the rest of the guardians to minimize their killing intent on the man.

"Okie dokie, then." Yamamoto gave the man a bright grin as he releases Gokudera.

"Damn it, baseball nut! I told you not to touch me!" Gokudera glares at Yamamoto who smiles at him, saying nothing.

Chrome softly sighs, the mists disappearing immediately.

Ryohei just scratches his head, finding himself confusing.

"My name is Herakles." He tips his large red hat as he bows. "Come, follow me as I show you to your rooms."

They all took a ride on the elevator which they found suffocating to enjoy and knowing Hibari's strong dislike for crowds made the ride scarier. But the man, Herakles didn't finde it distribing or frightening as he remains calm.

Luckily Hibari didn't attack them all.

And when they reach the seventh floor Herakles showed them their rooms. Number 8059 is were Yamamoto and Gokudera are going to share the same room together on which Gokudera is displeased with it since he is not sharing the same room together with Tenth, this had caused Tsuna to sweat drops and blushed faintly as Gokudera whines and he apologies to Tsuna for not being with him since he is supposededly his right-hand man. Number 1833 is where Hibari and Ryohei shared a room together, Hibari didn't say anything or complaints at the arrangement as he silently went in first followed by Ryohei, who trails after Hibari right behind him. Number 8695 is where the two girls, Haru and Kyoko, are sharing the same room the girls have no complaints and went in, number L96 is where Chrome who is holding a sleeping Lambo shared the same room, Chrome calmly walks to their assigned rooms and closed it behind them, and lastly number R27 is where Tsuna and Reborn shared the room together.

Tsuna nervously twitches when Reborn lands himself on Tsuna's brown hair.

"I will leave you to your buisness, little Vongola." Herakles walked towards the elevator before he paused. He turns to looked at Tsuna and Reborn and said with a serious tone, "Watch out for a boy with white hair that is living in that room."

He pointed at the far end of the hallway where there is a door that had the number '07' on it.

And with that Herakles left, leaving a confused and slightly spooked Tsuna.

"What was that all about?" Reborn just shrugged.

"Hurry up _Dame_-Tsuna there is something that I need to discussed with you." Tsuna turns and headed to their assigned room, closing it behind them.

Reborn skips on the blue carpet as he explores their new room. There are two bedrooms, one bathroom and a living room/kitchen room. Reborn walked quickly to the bedroom on the right and said to Tsuna who follows the toddler around, "This will be our room _Dame_-Tsuna."

Tsuna scratches his hair and said, "So we're still sleeping together then?"

"Yes, so I can keep a watchful eye on you."

Tsuna sweat drops slightly but shrugged as he takes a seat on his new bed.

"So what are we going to discussed with?"

Reborn fished in his suite to reveal a card. He gave it to Tsuna who took it and read its contents.

"Hey, this is the address to a game shop." Tsuna said looking down to see Reborn smiling at him. Then something dark over take him, this is no ordinary game shop, this is Yuugi's address!

"You are going to that place." Reborn pointed at the card.

"What? Why would I? Isn't it a bit early?" Tsuna started to get nervous on seeing where this was going.

"Tsuna you are going to the Kame Game shop at three o'clock. That's what Maman wanted you to go."

"But why am I the only one have to go? Why can't I take my friends with me then?"

Suddenly a green mallet was smacked harshly on his head causing Tsuna to see clams and guns.

"Stupid! You must use your head and think, you are visiting someone you know! Someone whose condition is delicate and needed to take precaution with. Don't forget that Tsuna, Yuugi is your childhood friend, he is your personal business that only you, a personal friend of his, needed to see."

"Okay, okay I get it, I get it!" Tsuna turns his head to the side finding that there is no avoiding it.

"Now, you should be seeing him before three o'clock. Maman was expecting you on that."

"Aren't you coming?"

Reborn shook his head, "No, this is yours and not mine. This is personal between you and him and Maman and her friend."

Seeing that Reborn isn't a cold-hearted bastard after all touched Tsuna's heart. "Reborn…"

Reborn smacks Tsuna in the face, hard. "Snapped out of it Tsuna! Focus!"

"Right! I got it so how am I suppose to do this? I don't know where it is."

"That's what the address is for, idiot."

"I know but what I mean is how am I suppose to get there?"

Reborn's pet Leon morphed into a green phone, "I am calling Gainnini right now to give you a ride. I am expecting you to come back to the hotel at six o'clock, alright?"

"Okay Reborn. But what about the rest of the guys don't they need to know where I am?"

"Don't worry everything will be taken cared off."

Reborn turns his back on Tsuna as he waited for the rining stops, he smirks mischieviously as he thought on how would he say to Tsuna's guardians on his absence.

And so here he is, standing nervously outside the door debating on knocking it or just up and left. Before he made a decision the door opens to reveal a familiar but haunted looking ameythst eyes starring at him.

"Ah, hi?"

* * *

><p>Yuugi was quite surprise to see a brown haired teen standing at his front door.<p>

"Ah, hi?" the teen waved slightly at him.

"Hello." Yuugi said uncertainly.

They stared at one another, knowing nothing what to do or to say. Awkwardness floats around above their heads since they realized that this is their first meeting to each other.

For the first time in a long while.

"Ah, err-do you want to come in?" Yuugi snapped out of it as he realized his manners, opening the door a bit wide for Tsuna to come in.

"If is it alright, I don't want to intrude." Tsuna said avoiding eye contact with those eyes, eyes that held with such hidden pain and anguish.

"It's alright, come in, come in. Mom's been expecting you. Your Tsunayoshi right?"

"Call me Tsuna."

"Alright then, I'm Yuugi but I think that you already know that."

They exchange a small laugh as Tsuna pushed his shoes aside and went into the passage that connects the game shop to the living room.

"Mom, guess whose here!" Yuugi called out.

"Is it _Tsu-kun_?"

"His here, just right on time."

"Oh that's great!" a woman with raven hair and lavender eyes smiles brightly at them from the kitchen. "_Tsu-kun_ you made it! How was the trip?"

Awkwardly Tsuna just stood there, "It's fine ma'am."

Yuuna went over to the brown haired teen and gave him a warm hug, surprising him at such familiarity that was displayed towards him. He must remind himself that this woman already knows him since he was a kid so it is understandable for her to act friendly around him.

"My, look how much you have grown!" Yuuna placed a warm, motherly kiss on his forehead causing Tsuna to blushed slightly.

"Uh… Mrs. Mutou?"

"Tsk, tsk, _Tsu-kun_, please call me Auntie Yuuna."

"Okay Auntie." Tsuna tested out, feeling warm inside of him at the way she smiled at him.

Yuugi who had been watching the scene with unbreadable eyes didn't say a word as they interact one another. His mother noticed his vacant look and called out to him.

"Yuugi you should take _Tsu-kun _to your room and get aqcuainted since its been along time that you both had seen each other."

Yuugi nodded as he led Tsuna to his room. They headed for the stairs first. Tsuna was nervously fidgeting and it occurred to him that he didn't know a lot about Yuugi for a long time, surely the older teen had changed in a span of eight years. Then in order to get to know Yuugi more he struck up a conversation.

"So Yuugi how have you been?" Tsuna spoke as Yuugi opens his room.

"I'm alright. You?"

"Super. Any changes lately?"

Yuugi paused and said, "well, I became a great duelist."

"Duelist?"

Yuugi turned to stare at him with disbelief, "wait, don't you know about Duel Monsters?"

Seeing him shook his head made Yuugi grabbed Tsuna's wrist and brought him inside his room where a collection of Duel Monsters posters plastered on his wall.

"Whoa." Wide eyes Tsuna stared at the poster that had the Dark Magician on it.

"Don't you have Duel Monsters in Namimori?" Yuugi sat on his bed, jumping slightly at the spring.

"I have heard of it in the news but I guess it didn't reach there, yet." Tsuna went to seat on Yuugi's bed when he patted at the mattress for him to sat beside him.

"Well then," Yuugi reached into his desk to show Tsuna his deck. "I will tell you all about Duel Monsters."

And then, before Yuugi knows it he started to warm up to Tsuna as they talked about a children's card game called Duel Monsters and know about the rules on playing them. He explained that each monster had an attack points and defense points. He showed a card that has a picture on what looked like a baby mosquito, a larvae to percise, in a color of yellow with a bit of red on it's side.

"This is the Curse of Dragon." Tsuna cocked to the side as he tries to see it if it is a dragon.

"It doesn't look like a dragon to me."

Yuugi chuckles and then he pointed at the attack points and the defense points. Then right after explaining the monsters attack and defense points he went on explaining the use of a magic card, a trap card and a field spell card.

Then he proceeds to explain the rules of the game.

Tsuna suddenly become interested as Yuugi talks about Duel Monsters that is also involving on coming up strategies, he even mention about the Heart of the Cards at some point.

"What is the Heart of the Cards?" Tsuna asked as he held the Dark Magician Girl finding her pretty and cute. He blinks when he could of sworn the monster just wink suggestively at him.

"The Heart of the Cards is were grandpa told me to have faith in your deck when the going gets tough. You could say you have a bond with you and your deck as trust and faith slowly develops between you and your monsters." Yuugi tooked the card from Tsuna's hand seeing him looking quite pale.

"Is something wrong?"

Tsuna shook his head, _'I think I have gone crazy. There is no way that it actually happened.'_

"Nothing Yuugi, hey, what's that around your neck." He pointed at the pyramid shape necklace that hung around Yuugi's neck.

"Oh, this," Yuugi gently craddles the puzzle as he uses his fingers to rubbed the side of the puzzle, gently and lovingly. He debates on telling him and seeing so far that this boy held no harm against him or the spirit gave him the courage to at least tell him it's origins, but not much.

"_**Be careful Partner, we don't want to give ourselves away."**_

"_**I will, you know I will."**_

"This Tsuna, is the Millennium Puzzle. It was given to me by my grandpa when it was my eight birthday." He paused, starring at Tsuna with a knowing look. "And I know that you know about the puzzle, Tsuna…and it's history."

He smiled kindly at him, seeing no dark emotions swirls in to those eyes. Seeing this Tsuna felt slightly ashamed as he rubbed his hair.

"Your grandpa always told stories about the puzzle when we we're young." Tsuna admitted.

Yuugi nodded as his eyes caught sight of a silver band wrapped on Tsuna's right ring finger.

"Hey Tsuna, what a cool looking ring you got there." He pointed at the ring making Tsuna subconciously rubbed the ring, in a same fashion that Yuugi did to his puzzle.

"This ring? Yeah I guess it is pretty cool." He nibbles his lower lip, knowing what's next.

The dreaded question.

"So who gave it to you?"

"It was given to me by my…grandfather. It's a…family heirloom"

"Really, that's cool. Can I see it?" uncertain but seeing Yuugi's eyes and his smile made his Hyper Intution tingle, knowing he could trust him on keeping the ring safe.

"Alright." He handed the Vongola ring to Tsuna who inspects it. The ring briefly glows in an orange light at his touch.

"_**I felt intenst burning flame inside this ring."**_

"_**Flame?"**_

"_**But this flame is calm and kind, like your soul, partner. It is pure."**_

"_**Then this ring, it held no darkness?"**_

"_**Negative. But I can feel it, the burning flame of the boy's will. It's strong. It purifies the darkness that once tainted the flame."**_

Yuugi spot the word 'VONGOLA' writted on the ring. "What does the 'Vongola' mean, Tsuna?"

Tsuna seriously debating if he should tell Yuugi the meaning of that word.

"Tsuna?"

"I think you might laugh, Yuugi."

"Aw, c'mon now, it ain't that funny, right?"

"You would."

"If it makes you feel better I won't laugh."

"Alright, if you say so. Vongola is the italian word for _clam_."

Silence befall the room as Yuugi stares blankly at him, not believing on what he just heard. "Seriously, _clam_?"

"Yes, clam."

Yuugi patted himself mentally for not laughing out loud, because seriously _clam_?

"Why clam?"

"I don't know with Reborn-err, my tutor," Seeing the questioned looked on Yuugi's face. "He told me that my ancestors somewhere around four hundred years or so suggested it that the Clam will be their logo and name. It significants the Family."

"But that doesn't explains it though."

"The clam has a shell right, and inside the clam holds a pearl." He tries to explain on what Reborn had told him. "The shell protects the pearl from danger, the clam is a shield that protects something important, like the pearl. My ancestors protected the people of their small town from bandits and theives from being harmed or threatened. My ancestors, according to my tutor, they are protectors, the shell, that protects the innocent from harm, the innocent is the pearl. Get what I mean?"

"I finally get it now, why it is called Vongola."

Tsuna sighs mentally finally saying it without making it looked like a mafia related story.

"_Gao!_" a growl-like sound could be heard causing Tsuna to jumped in shock and inwardly cursed.

"What was that?" without Yuugi noticing Tsuna hide the other ring from view. His Animal-Box Ring

"I think I heard a cat!" Tsuna said suddenly as he stood up. "And I think I need to go to the bathroom, Yuugi can you show me to your bathroom."

Yuugi confused and bewildred at Tsuna's sudden exclamation he wordlessly pointed to the comfort room.

"Thank you! I'll be right back!" and with that Tsuna hurriedly went in and shut the door.

"Uh, what was that all about?" His puzzle glows and out came Yami in spectral form.

"_**I believe partner that he is hiding something. Maybe our Mother is right, he might have some secrets of his own."**_

Yuugi just nods his head.

* * *

><p>Reborn munched on his cheetos as he watch the show taken place. He snorts at Tsuna's attempt on hiding his Animal-Box from being exposed.<p>

"Natsu! Get back into your ring form. I don't want Yuugi to see you, he will freaked!" Natsu growls softly before he jumps out from Tsuna's reach, ignoring his master's plea.

"_Gao!_"

"Naattsuu!"

Then there was a crash from Tsuna, who just accidentally let himself fall face first onto the white tiled floor where Natsu perched on his butt, they both went silent when they heard Yuugi's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"What was that? Tsuna are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine!"

Reborn shook his head as he pluck a cheetos and placed it in his mouth. Lucky for him Tsuna didn't noticed a micro-bug that was planted on his cheek when slapped him across the face. The Micro-bug is like the size of a flea that have camerras attached to it, a fine creation that was created by one of the Vongola's technical specialist. He may have told Tsuna that he won't be coming with him to the Mutou's household but that doesn't mean that he won't stalked him and observed his every move when interacting towards the grandson of the Millennium Family.

Plus it gave him the oportunity to watch the Millennium kid and study him.

When Tsuna left Reborn dutifuly told everyone on where he was going. A chain reaction was occurred, namely Gokudera, as he screamed in shock and anguish at the thought of his beloved Tenth heading to the enemy's territory alone with no back-up, what kind of right-hand man is he?

Without a second thought, or permission from Reborn-sama, Gokudera left to ran after Tsuna.

Reborn sighs and turns to Yamamoto who stood there with a smile on his face. He blinks cluelessly as he was told to go after Gokudera to make sure that he won't be doing anything stupid that might jeopradise their mission.

Yamamoto just saluted and left right after the Bomber.

Leaving Chrome, Ryohei, Lambo and the girls.

Reborn blinks when noticed something is missing. Or someone for that matter

Sensing the question Ryohei answered Reborn for him.

"Hibari went out."

Reborn rubbed his face slightly as he muttered a 'great.' Reborn went to his and Tsuna's room knowing that they will return shortly anyway. He reach for the remote that was placed on top of the coffee table and click on the flat screen T.V. that is attached to the wall.

He is now busying himself on watching his favorite show, Watch _Dame_-Tsuna T.V.

He smirks and gave a sinister chuckle.

Meanwhile on the streets of Domino City you could see a silver-haired teen running in a very fast speed with no sense of direction. Realizing that he is lost, he skiddles himself to a halt. He bends over as he pants harshly, letting air filled his wind-out lungs.

He cursed himself for his stupidity.

"Tenth! Don't you worry, I'm coming for you, just you wait!" Gokudera screams at the top of his lungs, ignoring some passerbyers who stopped to stare at him, looking shocked and disturbed.

He realized that he caught the attention of the crowd as they gathered around him in a semi-circle, a woman, near his left, grabbed her daughter and stirred her away from the strange man.

He blushed, embarrased because of his stunt but he glares at them anyway.

"What the hell are you all lookin' at, huh?" that did the trick, everyone scattered away from him as they mind their own business, ignoring him completely.

Gokudera huffs and continues his search.

"Tenth where are you?" worried the Bomber tries to look for his beloved boss.

He stopped to check on the arcade to find an interesting looking game that attracted his eyes.

It was a Street Fighter game.

He resisted the urge to go over there and spend all his money on playing that game. But his love for his boss is stronger than that. He must fight the temptation.

His ears perked up when he heard a voice. Or voices for that matter

"Damn it, Honda!"

"What is it Jou, can't admit defeat?"

"Why I'll show you…"

"Honestly boys…"

Two males and one female caught his attention as he went over to listen their conversation and watching them with interest and dare he say it, hope. He couldn't help but had a strange feeling that this people might know where the game shop is.

A blond haired-teen with a weird accent glared at the brown haired-teen whose hairstyle shaped like a shark's fin. Between the two males is a girl that spread her two arms apart to separate them from having a brawl with each other. She too have brown hair. And bright blue eyes that were narrowed into a fierce glare.

And looks like this two guys were about to kill each other if it weren't for the girl who plays meditator.

"Honda! Jou! Stop it!"

"Hey, Gokudera." A voiced whipered near his ear. Gokudera jumped three-foot in the air as he gave out a strangled cry.

The cry had caught the other three's attention.

"Who's there?" The blond dropped his fists as he turns to stare at the white haired teen with sharp green eyes and a raven haired teen with happy caramel colored eyes.

"Hi, there!" Yamamoto gave a friendly wave at the trio.

"Idiot. Careful what your doing." Gokudera hissed near his ear.

"Ah, hey dudes what are you doing over there?" Honda tooked noticed of the two teenagers standing behind a gaming machine. Hello Kitty Island Adventure. Wonderful. They were hidding behind that.

With quick thinking Gokudera instantly comes up with an excuse, "Oh just choosing a game to play that's all, right Yamamoto?"

"We are?" Yamamoto temporarily looked confuse before it dawn upon him and nodded his head happily.

"Really? Alright, hey my names Jou short for Jounouchi, nice to meet ya'!" Jounouchi reached out his hand where Yamamoto happily shook his.

"Nice to meet ya' Jou my names Yamamoto! And this is my friend Gokudera." He patted the slightly short teen on the head. Gokudera growled warningly at Yamamoto.

"Then this are my own friends, Honda and Anzu." Jounouchi waved his hand behind him to reveal the two said teens.

"Hey!"

"Hello."

Honda and Anzu respectively said to them in greeting.

"So what brings you to Domino, since I didn't see you guys around and that makes you new around the place."

"Your right, we are new. We just came here seeing the sight's is all." Yamamoto said.

"Well then buddy let me, Jounouchi Katsuya, show you around! I will be your tour guide." Jounouchi wrapped his arm around the slightly tall dark haired teen as they both laugh like they are old time friends.

Gokudera slapped himself in the face at seeing two idiots in one room. Sighs, I guess that is the nature of the Rain Guardian.

But the good thing about this is that they might have a lead on finding Tenth.

* * *

><p>A dark figure jumps from one building as he landed on the roof of Domino High. He had inspected the possiblity of this building, checking every inch of the rooms and find that Domino High isn't any different from his beloved Namimori-<em>chuu<em>. But he knew there will always be a difference from the school that he sworn loyalty too and this school that he was force to attend just for the sake of the promise of a possible fight with the baby.

And find some stupid cure to heal some stupid weak herbivore. Hibari sneered at the thought.

Hibari coldly surveys the scene like a territorial predator that he is. Oh well, this will only be temporarly after all. His blue-silver eyes caught a sight a group of thugs heading their way to the school campus, holding cans of paint.

He smiles.

A deadly, breathtaking smile that shows the beginning of a hunt.

Hibari bared his fangs as he jumps from the school building. He will make himself comfortable and maybe start his reign here.

* * *

><p>Chrome tucked Lambo in his bed, smiling softly at the baby five year old. She turns off the lights and went out from their shared room. She stops to take a brief drink, she grabs a glass and filled it with water by using the sink, before heading out. Her miniature-tridant in hand, Chrome closed the door. She won't be long she just needs to stretch out her legs a little and then went back in before Lambo wakes up.<p>

She nods her head at her plan.

The hallway is now empty at the five-thirty time. She went to the farthest end of the hallway where the strange person, Herakles, had warned the little Vongola about the particular room that had the number '07' on it. She didn't know of the warnings as she walked pass the door.

Instantly she felt a strong evil prescence coming from that door. She turned around quickly to stared nervously at the door. She gulped quitely as she realized that she have to walked pass the door again in order to get to her room. She hurriedly walked and managed to survive without any mishaps and went straight towards her room.

She sighs as she tries to calm her beating heart, closing the door and lock it.

"Something is not right here." She said. So much for the exercise.

Outside her room the door that held the number '07' slowly opens.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna what's going on?" Yuugi heard a growl like sound followed by another crash.<p>

"_**I sense strong power behind that door, Yuugi."**_

"Alright Tsuna! That's it, I'm coming in!" Yuugi fished out a key from his piggy bank, that oddly shapes like a Kuriboh, and unlocks the door. What he saw stunned him to silence.

Natsu froze as the door opens to reveal Yuugi looking quite peeved. But when their eyes met Yuugi froze. They eyed one another before Natsu purrs happily and jumps into his arms. Yuugi stumbles back a couple of paces as he suddenly found himself holding a lion cub.

"_**Yuugi! That creature!"**_ Yami, looking quite alaramed, stared at the sight of the creature that looks like a lion cub whose mane is made off with the same flame element that he had sense from the Vongola ring.

Yuugi fell flat on his cute buttom at the added weight in his arms. Tsuna snapped himself to his senses, stood up quickly and went over to his fallen friend..

"Yuugi are you alright?" Tsuna looked concerned.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Yuugi said breathlessly as he cradles the creature in his arms that started to nuzzle Yuugi's neck. "But Tsuna what is this?"

Tsuna rubs the back of his head, nervously avoiding eye contact.

"You won't believe me if I told you." Natsu, despite Tsuna's discomfort, licks Yuugi's cheek.

"Well, we have time." Yuugi sat up, patting Natsu's head. Tsuna stared with amazement normally when someone touches Natsu's mane they would get burned but seeing that Yuugi isn't suffering from a third degree burn made him think about his Animal-Box's intentions.

Why did Natsu started to reveal himself to Yuugi?

"_**I believe partner that this is one of Tsunayoshi's secrets."**_

"_**Look Yami! He looks so cute! Maybe he is a Duel Monster?"**_ Yuugi squeals through their link as he stared at the adorable looking animal on his lap.

A chuckle could be heard, _**"No, partner he isn't a Duel Monster. But entierly something else, we must ask Tsunayoshi about this."**_

"_**You're right, forgot about that."**_

"Tsuna, what's his name?" Yuugi held the cub in his arms finding that he couldn't resist the cuteness of it. Tsuna smiled softly at the sight and finding that maybe it couldn't hurt to tell him.

"His name is Natsu."

"_Gao!_"

* * *

><p>I really had been working on this really, really hard. Damn, couldn't believe I actually made it. Hope it's good.<p>

**-E.U.M**

_Note: Regarding of the Shadow Games I already told you that there won't be card related duels here, cuz' seriously I can't even duel to save my life, so the Shadow Games will be like Season 0 style, which is anything as long there is rules on how you play the game. _

**R&R**


	10. Secrets and Discoveries

**AUTHORS NOTE: Please read this before you start reading the story cause this is important.**

**Eccentric the Unique Maiden (A/N): **Okay before I start ranting let me tell you something. Ehem, I AM SORRY! Please don't hurt me (shields herself). I was suffering from a writers block and I know, what a long ass writers block that I had there but you gotta understand. I know it's been like months without updating but c'mon everyone does that once and awhile. And besides I had been releculant on uploading this when my old computer will die just about any minute and be dead permanently I don't want that but this poor thing will give in soon and it did. So I waited until I bought myself a new computer-err a laptop. Whatever works fine.

But anyways, I promised to some of you people about a fight and action in this story and something interesting might come up too, don't you worry for I have a plan in mind already planned out. Though it took me a long freaking time to think of it but it won't be in here it will be on the next chapter.

**Note: **Tsuna and the rest of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn Characters aren't going to participate into the Duel Monsters Tournaments, cuz dueling with a children's card game isn't their style. Gloves, Guns, Grenades, Bombs, Swords, Fists, Tonfas and Tridents are. And they already had enough weapons on their hands, so I don't want them to be a bit…you know flashy and cool and stuff if they have Shadow Powers, cuz that's Yuugi's style. They will just watch and see what happens when Yuugi and the gang are dueling or something, which it won't happen cuz I suck at writing duels, and then I might add an enemy that I have in plan to distract them and to slightly interfer Yuugi and his quest on finding the memories of the Pharaoh at the same time Tsuna's job to help Yuugi heal the empty hole in his soul and maybe helping him in some mafia battles. Whatever works fine with the crowd, which is you, it is fine by me.

And also since the Awakening of the Dragons three months had passed and that Battle City already been done, Yuugi became the number 1 duelist, had won the three Kami-no-Cardo, and all its left is the memory of the Pharaoh.

Gosh, so much holes that needs to be filled people. Greeaatte I have a lot to work here. Heh.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and Hitman Reborn, damn it! Why? Why? Why! (cries in a corner)

**Warnings: **Wrong spellings, crappy grammars and horrible cursing.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuna meets Starfish<strong>

By: Eccentric the Unique Maiden

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Chapter ten: Secrets and Discoveries

"Yuugi, there is so many things that I haven't told you about lately but I believe that it is not the time to tell you yet, it's too early for you to know." Tsuna said when they both sat on Yuugi's bed, Natsu purring happily on Yuugi's lap while Yuugi patted him on his head.

Yuugi smiled softly at Natsu before he raised his head to looked at Tsuna.

"Is it something bad?"

"Do you know why I am here, right?"

Yuugi nodded his head sadly. "You're here to help me heal my condition."

"Yes, that is my mission for being here."

"Mission?" Yuugi raised his eyebrow as Tsuna blushed in pink as he frantically raised his hands waving them around.

"Sorry, sorry. It is something that you shouldn't know yet."

Yuugi didn't say a word but understood what Tsuna was trying to do. He knew that he wasn't the only one with secrets so he won't push the matter entirely no matter how curious he was.

"You won't tell me what's going on, huh? I understand that, but tell me this; how are you going to help me with my condition? What I have heard it wasn't found in the medical records it is something deep not even medical help can cure this."

"My mom said something that is soul related, I think it is something spiritual and maybe psychological? I dunno, but I will try my best to help you heal and maybe help you move on, on what happened at California."

Yuugi tensed at that but relaxed slowly when Natsu mewled softly. "Your mom? She was the done who send you here in Domino?"

"Yes, my mom and yours had been sending letters for awhile and when she found out that you are unwell and not even the doctors could help so she thought you needed a friend to help you heal."

"That is so cute. I didn't know that mom and your mom were both really worried about me." Yuugi who had been seriously thinking on talking to his mom about this when he thought about their feelings towards him. He remembered Tsuna's mom when she visited, though he didn't know that she was Tsuna's mom at that time until now, and how she saw him in that state. She had seen it, it was obvious in her eyes. They were filled with sorrow and pain. Nana, Yuugi remembered, cared for him and she was mom's best friend.

"Cute?" Tsuna thought while cocking his head to the side completating on what Yuugi just said. "I guess they are. Well that's what true friends are."

"Yeah." Yuugi grinned, "since you're here to take care of me then Tsuna I am at your care."

Yuugi tip his head down in a semi-bow, since they are both sitting on his bed, causing Tsuna to frantically wave his hands in the air. "Yuugi! There's no need for that, we're friends of course I would help you!"

Yuugi laughs finding Tsuna bashful personalitiy cute. Then his eyes glinted with playfulness in them

"I won't asked you or pushed you to tell me everything on why you are really here but I will soon find out more about this, you know?"

"I know you're smart Yuugi, no doubt about that. But trust me on this, alright? Maybe someday I will tell you about my mission but it is too early."

"Mission? Seriously Tsuna it's sounds like you're a secret agent or something? But I get it, Tsuna." Tsuna flinch slightly at the 'secret agent part' but quickly added by smilling at him and laughs at the ridiculous thought.

They both went silent as they watch Natsu play with Yuugi. Tsuna stared at his childhood friend thinking that it wasn't the time to tell him on who he is and how is he related to him. He won't tell him about his relation to a group of Mafia Family or how he is one of the descendants of said powerful Family. He will tell him in time, he knew and he also knew that Yuugi will find out on his own seeing that he won't back down from a challenge when solving something that is mysterious but seeing Yuugi respectivefully didn't press him on the matter made him think that maybe Yuugi have some secrets of his own.

"Can you tell me how did you get Natsu, Tsuna?"

Hearing Yuugi's voice snapped Tsuna out from his musing. "Ah, yes. Natsu, you see he isn't an ordinary…cat."

"I figured since this one wores a metal helmet and had a weird eye color. When do cats have amber-colored eyes that matches the sun? Is he a lion of some sort? If he is than that explaines the mane." Yuugi patted the cat's mane as Natsu purred approvingly.

"Hehehe, yes he is a lion. And how I got Natsu, well that is a whole different story and that I won't tell you. I'm sorry Yuugi I know I have too many secrets it's just that I don't want you to get involve something in my life that might endangered yours." Tsuna looked sorry as he said this.

Yuugi seeing the sincer in his eyes and how he felt on not telling him or else he might get in trouble, Yuugi knew the feeling very clear.

"Hey," he placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder. "I get it and I know there so many things I don't know about you but I trust you now. I know you won't intentionally endangered me or my friends and family, I know you won't that's why I won't force you on telling me this." Then Yuugi winked at him playfully. "And if you tell me now then where is the fun in that? I love a good challenge, and solving a mystery that is Tsunayoshi will be an interesting one to solve."

Tsuna saw Yuugi smiling warmly at him and a memory resurface in his mind as he recall that same smile that wore on a boy that he knew as his childhood friend.

_Let's be friends, Tsu-kun!_

"I don't want to get you (_or me_) in trouble, Yuugi." Tsuna said while patting Natsu's fur, finding reasurance as Natsu licked his master's hand.

"Hey, don't worry I am in no hurry to find out more about your little secrets and if it makes you feel better, I do have secrets of my own and I am not willing to share unless you are worthy to keep this secret to your heart." Yuugi playfully patted Tsuna's back as he grins at him, having no desire to find out more when he knew his limit.

"Thanks Yuugi, for understanding."

"No problem, Tsuna."

They shared a warm smile when suddenly Natsu growls in alarm. On Yuugi's deck were he placed it on his table a shadowy form appeared itself. Natsu growls threatingly at the intruder as it shifts its form into something distinguish-able. Yuugi pales when he saw a pair of yellow eyes with purple iris stares curiously at Natsu before it made a cooing sound.

_Kuri! Kuri! Kuri!_

"_**Oh, crap." **_Both Yami and Yuugi thought at the same time when Kuriboh made itself known.

* * *

><p>Yami in spirit form had been listening all this time as he let Yuugi talked to Tsuna, he didn't voiced out his own opinion of the boy, no not yet. He eyed Tsuna carefully, judging him to see if this boy will harm his host and seeing that this boy was almost a complete matched to his host's light personality made him slowly accept him. He knew if he asked Yuugi to let him browse his mind to find the memory that he had with Tsuna, then he will find out that this boy is kind and honest with no hint of malice within his eyes but a brave and courageous soul shone within him, just like his beloved partner.<p>

He was interested, if he admit it to his partner despite the disinterested looked that he displayed on his face, about the secrets that this young boy carry. He knew that there is more to Tsunayoshi than what they're seeing right now, if the strange creature or the ring would have given away. Then all of a sudden, Yami felt a shift in the shadows as a small opening appeared inside the cards in their deck, the monsters inside started to grow curious about the newcommer that appeared in their masters room, Yami could sense it right now through his link with the Shadow Realm and before he could react one of his monsters started to get too curious for their own good and was now making it's appearance.

One little fiend had the courage to take a peek, using an illusion of shadows to help it to be unseen from human eye, except to those who are Shadow Wielders or their masters, Kuriboh finally managed to come out from it's card to stare at the strange teen whose soul shone brightly that has a similar light to their master but different at the same time. Kuriboh heard a growling sound were its eyes move down to stare at the weird cat whose fangs bared at him.

Kuriboh made a _kuri, kuri_ sound as it was startled. Seeing that this feline is no ordinary cat made Kuriboh extra careful. Luckily, Tsuna didn't noticed Kuriboh except the strange behaviour that Natsu is displaying.

"Natsu what's wrong?"

"_Gao! Gaooo!" _Natsu growls looking quite agitated at the sight before him. Kuriboh stared at Natsu with slight fear and a huge amount of curiosity. It floated closer to Natsu who tensed and ignored his master's calls as he launched himself into mid-air in order to tackle the beast but he came on contact with nothing but air.

Natsu made a surprise yelp when he phase right through the flying fiend. Kuriboh giggles at the falling cat where it landed on the harsh ground ungracefully. Natsu instantly went into his feet glaring at the floating furball.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" Tsuna hurriedly went to his side cradling him in his arms. "What is with you today? First you came out without my permission and now you're acting really funny and what are you starring at?"

Yuugi, while giving the chance when Tsuna is distracted, turned to Yami who is seemingly transparent obviously in spirit form to send a message to their shared, but fragile link. Yami nodded his head and went towards the floating fiend.

Yami narrowed his eyes at Kuriboh who yelps at the sight of its master.

Tsuna scolded his lion cub when his eyes caught something on the desk table where Yuugi's deck lay. One card in particular was now dark, and a bit shadowed. His eyebrows knited in slight confusion when his Hyper Intution screamed at him not to touch it. But for once he didn't obey his Hyper Intution knowing that the card seems a bit off and that he needed to flip it just to see the character behind it. Besides there was this pulling sensation in him that force him to take the card in his hand as if it was calling to him.

Before Yuugi could stop Tsuna from touching his deck, Tsuna already flip the first one and to see that the card was blank.

'_What the?'_ Tsuna examines the blank card. _'Why is it blank? I know that there was supposed to be a monster in here but now it's not.'_

Then suddenly the card was snatched from his hand. He turned to see a panic Yuugi who was holding the card with trembling hands.

"Err… Tsuna I think you shouldn't touch the cards, especially this one."

"Why not?"

"Uh, how should I say this." Yuugi nervously bit his buttom lip while grabing the rest of his cards and placed them in his deck-holster. Tsuna watched as Yuugi darted his eyes at the spot where Natsu was starring.

In his head he wondered what were those two starring at, he knew that there was something that only he couldn't see. He could tell since his Hyper Intution had been nagging at him to no end that there was something in this room besides him and Yuugi.

"Yuugi? Is something the matter?" Yuugi had stoped talking to him when his eyes, that were now wide, stared unseeingly into space. Tsuna reached out to grasp Yuugi's sleeve.

Yuugi instantly whipped his head to Tsuna, surprising him from the sudden movement.

"Sorry, Tsuna. Spaced out for a minute there."

"Uh, right." Tsuna frowns feeling something fishy going on here.

Beside his feet Natsu noticed another figure appeared beside the little fiend. Natsu was confused as he glanced to his master and to his friend then at the specter that stood before the fiend. Natsu realized that this ghost held a freaky resemblance to his master's friend.

The ghost glared at the fiend and spoke something that Natsu didn't quite understand. A language that he didn't know. The little fiend was sweating with little droplets finding that it was scolded by the ghost, Natsu assume it's master. The little fiend made a soft cooing sound in sadness before it went to Yuugi's side and vanished in a whiff of shadows.

All the while Yuugi had been watching the interaction with hidden amusement.

Yami made an eye-contact with his host before he glanced down at Natsu. Natsu starred wide-eyed surprise as the ghost bends down to brush his cheek and petting his head. Natsu finds the prescence unnerving but the gentleness that the dark ghost displayed, seeing the red-eyes glarring at him despite the kindness shown in them, surprises him at the gentle touch.

The ghost smiles darkly at him and spoke in a familiar language, "Don't tell your master on what you see alright?"

Unsure, Natsu nodded his head. Yami just smiled before he gave Yuugi a smirk and then in a flash of light from the puzzle Yami vanishied.

"_**You don't have to worry now partner. It's seems Kuriboh was just curious of your friend." **_Yami's voice echoed in his head while Yuugi send him a mental amuse smile. _**"The interesting thing is partner, young Tsunayoshi here held an amazing light that is similar to yours. That attracted Kuriboh on coming out from the shadows." **_

"_**Really Yami? Then Tsuna and I had something in common then, huh?"**_

"_**Afraid so partner."**_

"_**Hey, Yami?"**_

"_**Yes partner?"**_

"_**Stop scaring the poor animal. Now look what you did to Natsu the poor animal is now confused." **_ Yuugi crack a mental grin.

A chuckle could be heard inside his mind, _**"I'll try not too then."**_

Yuugi snorted when he felt someone touched his sleeve.

"Yuugi you're doing at it again." Tsuna pointed at Yuugi's face, poking his forehead playfully.

"Oops, sorry Tsuna." Yuugi chuckles while rubbing the spot that Tsuna had poke.

"Seriously, Yuugi don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Starring into space, you've done that a lot lately. What are you thinking anyway?" Natsu suddenly jumped at Tsuna's arms, temporarily forgetting what happened while looking at Yuugi with concern. "Is something in your mind?"

"No Tsuna." Seeing the concern looks both in man and beast Yuugi gave them a reassuring smile. "Nothing to worried about, it's normal for me to be space out."

"But not that long."

"I just have a lot in my mind that's all."

Tsuna frowns but didn't push it, "If you say so Yuugi."

Yuugi just smile at him when they heard Yuuna's voice called out from downstairs.

"Boys! Get down here there is someone at the door! And Yuugi, it's Jounouchi-kun!"

Both turned to glanced at each other, wearing the same look as they both went down the stairs, together they didn't notice that Natsu, who stayed behind, disappears into a burst of orange flames. At the living room where there was a door that lead to the shop was open to reveal Jounouchi and behind him were Anzu and Honda.

"Yuug'! There is someone looking for you! And its us with a few friends!" Jounouchi called out making his voice loud. Yuuna who had been shutting the door once the remaining children are in shushed him.

"Sorry, Mrs Mutou." Jounouchi smiled apologetically at her.

"Anyway man," Honda pushed Jounouchi deeper into the Mutou household to reveal two unfamiliar people standing awkwardly on the front door. "We have guests."

Yuugi finally step down from the last remaining steps to stare in confusion and curiousity at the two newcommers. A teen who is taller with black raven hair and bright happy caramel colored eyes noticed him. He grins at him while raising his hand to shake.

"Hi! My names Yamamoto Takeshi." Sensing the boy's grip was firm and strong, Yuugi realized that this boy resembles almost to Jounouchi, personality wise.

"Hello Yamamoto-kun, my names Mutou Yuugi. It's nice to meet you and welcome to the Kame Game Shop."

"_I guess we're at the right place then." _Yamamoto grinned at the thought, then he placed his hand on the other teen's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you too and this guy over here is Gokudera Hayato."

Beside the raven haired teen, another one with silver hair scowled at Yuugi. Yuugi shrinks unconsciously sensing hostility in the boy's gaze.

'_Ah, what did I do to make him look mad?' _Yuugi thought frantically when he realized that those gaze were now scruntinising him.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto-kun? What are you doing here?" Tsuna's voice could be heard behind Yuugi as he finally took his last step only to see his two best friends now standing in front of Yuugi.

Yuugi took note at those verdant eyes that change from burning anger to sparkling joy. Instantly like a glowing light bulb that suddenly turned on, Gokudera perked up brightly at hearing Tsuna's voice.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto laughs as he waved at him. Gokudera instantly dashed to his boss and friend while accidentally pushed Yuugi to the ground. Inside the puzzle Yami growls darkly, eyes flashing red at Gokudera's rude display towards his host. Yuugi hurriedly clasps the puzzle trying to stop Yami from instinctly taking over his body.

"TENTH! Where have you been? I was so worried, I thought some bastards took you captive without your right-hand man by your side!" Gokudera hugged his precious tenth in his arms while Yuugi sat on his butt, dumbfounded.

'_What the? What happened to the bully aura that he emitted? And now he is acting like-like this! A concerned mother who has a little bit of hero-worship in those eyes.' _Seeing the disbelief on Yuugi's face Yamamoto grabbed his shoulders gently to hoist him up on his feet.

"Hey, Yuugi-kun don't worry about Gokudera he is always like this. He may look like a delinquent but he is smart and has a soft heart too. He only showed this side of him when Tsuna is here." Yamamoto gave Tsuna a cheery smile as he wrapped his arm on Yuug's shoulder in a friendly matter.

"Really? Why's that?" Yuugi winced slightly at the sudden physical contact but his muscles relaxes suddenly at the aura that he felt around Yamamoto. He felt calm and serene all of a sudden. Maybe, Yuugi glanced at Yamamoto's happy face and how warm his smile is, there is something within Yamamoto that you find it peaceful to be with as if all his worries were suddenly washed away like the rain.

"Well, Gokudera has this dream." Yamamoto looked thoughtful as he stared at the ceilling thinking that their might be answers on describing Gokudera Hayato.

"Dream?"

"Yeah! He dreams that he will be Tsuna's right-hand man."

"And does this explains his sudden changed in personality?"

"Probably." Suddenly Yamamoto's friendly smile turns to something myterious.

"Okay." Yuugi didn't say any further when he sees a slight glint in those eyes.

"Gokudera-kun! Why are you two here?" Tsuna started to panic when seeing his two best friends are here.

"Tenth, Reborn-san told us that you went to the enemies territory alone so I came to save you! But he on the other hand-" Gokudera glared Yamamoto who smiled at him while cocking his head to the side, Gokudera sneered at the innocent display before turning to stare worriedly at his tenth. "He came following me! As if I needed his help." Gokudera then scoff.

"Enemies terrritory?" Yuugi muttered under his breath. Gokudera sharply turned to glare harshly at him causing Yuugi to yelp in surprise.

"_**Do you want me to challenge him into a Shadow Game Yuugi? I don't like the way he treated you, I don't like it at all."**_

"_**No, Yami! His Tsuna's friends you can challenge him into a Game when he is being rude to me. He is just like Jou when he is being overprotective of me."**_

"_**I understand. Can I at least Mind Crush him then?"**_

"_**Yami!"**_

"_**Right, no Mind Crush and no Shadow Games. Why can't I have some fun?" **_Yami pouted mentally in Yuugi's mind.

Yuugi mentally rolled his eyes at the image that showed to him.

"He got lost at first." Yamamoto went to Tsuna's side causing Gokudera to tensed while growling at him. Yuugi suddenly become aware right now when Yamamoto spoke. "It took me awhile for me to find him and good thing too when I spotted him when he went into the Arcade."

Gokudera blushed when he recalls his internal battle against his desire to find the tenth and his desire to play a few games, especially the Street Fighter.

"Then we asked a few people," He pointed at Jounouchi, Anzu and Honda who had been watching them with amusement. "Since the clue that the kid told us was this address." Yamamoto reached into his pocket to reveal a crumbled paper. He handed it to Tsuna who took it. Yuugi stood up and went to Tsuna's side to see what's on the paper.

"Hey! That's my adress!" He took the paper to stare at it clearly and seeing that its actually his address he went to stare at Yamamoto. "How did you know about my address?"

Gokudera instantly went to speak before Yamamoto could say something that will jeoprodize their mission. "You're the Tenth's childhood friend right? And since the Tenth knows your address Reborn-san took the liberty to write it down on a paper for us since Tenth left without saying..." Gokudera's trailed off when his face drop suddenly.

"Ah, about that Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna looked guilty but Gokudera shook his head.

"Say no more Tenth, I understand why you would have to go alone. Reborn-san told us." At those words Yamamoto nodded his head in understanding.

"Right…" Tsuna didn't like the sound of that. Who knows what Reborn had been feeding them with his words, it could be a sick-twisted way to make it look angsty and emo-ish.

Urk what a horrible thought.

"Children!" Yuuna suddenly came in wearing a pink apron with a Watapon stamp on the front. "Would anyone like some snacks?"

* * *

><p>At the heart of Domino City where the indimidating structure of Kaiba Corporation stood in its splendor a flying blue-dragon jet came to land on the roof top of the famed building. The blue-dragon jet that resembles the Blue-Eyes White Dragon created by the hands of one Kaiba opens its cockpit to reveal the creator himself.<p>

He jumps gracefully as he was greeted by his people. Roland his trusted subordinate gave him a small warm smile and offered his greetings.

"Kaiba-sama welcome back. How was America's dealings?" Kaiba patted the invinsible dust on his white-suite with a dark blue tie and light sky blue undershirt before taking his briefcase that was given to him by his most trusted secretary, Moiralyn.

"It went well." He smoothly said before starting walking towards his office. "Where's my brother, Mokuba?"

A woman who was in her mid-twenties, somewhere in twenty-four or six, with cherry colored hair and bright, glassy green eyes spoke in a proffessional tone.

"Young master Mokuba is now entertaining your guest sir."

"How long had she been waiting?"

"She just arrive sir, you're just in time."

"Good. Moiralyn."

"Yes sir?" Moiralyn turned to looked up at her boss.

"I want you to search the company called Pyramid Power. Make sure that you don't leave any details regarding this, am I clear?"

"I won't fail you Kaiba-sama." Moiralyn nodded her head determinely before scuttling off to do her work doing what her boss requested for her.

"You don't trust the Pyramid Power, sir?" Roland spoke as they headed to the eleveator.

"Of course as the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I don't trust people whom I worked with, partnered with or negotiate with." He brutally said this ignoring the flinch look coming from Roland. His cold blue eyes stared at Roland who gave his boss a nervous smile.

"Especially that is named _Pyramid _Power."

"Because it is Egypt related Kaiba-sama?"

"Hn." Kaiba didn't say anything as the doors to the eleveator opened and they continued on walking. Kaiba went to his office immediately leaving Roland waiting outside to meet a woman with brown hair that is tied in a bun and crystal colored aqua blue eyes wearing a blue business suite.

Mokuba served her warm tea and turned to see the doors bursted opened quite rudely, cutting off on whatever conversation that they were having to announce the presence of his older brother.

Mokuba instantly brightens up to see his big brother returned from a long flight.

"Big brother! You're here!" Mokuba instantly dashed to his beloved brother and gave him a welcoming hug. "Welcome back big brother!"

Kaiba Seto gave his little brother a brief warm hug and a loving smile reserved only for him before turning to glanced over at the woman who silently sips her tea, not glancing at their way.

"Aurora Kingsmen." Instantly the loving look melted to reveal the famous cold-hearted CEO.

She glanced at him briefly before turning to place her tea on its saucer. "Seto Kaiba. Are you ready to discussed our negotiations?"

"Yes. Mokuba, Roland is waiting for you outside." He turned to his little brother who pouted at being left out on one of his meetings again but with the cold glare sending his way Mokuba dropped his shoulders in defeat.

"Okay, big brother. See you at home!" he kissed his brother on the cheek before he left to the door where Roland is waiting.

"You got a nice kid, Mokuba right? Your brother looks adorable and had good manners too, he treated me a fine tea." she glanced at the closed door with a soft smile. "Maybe he could be a playmate for my little sister, she's only fourteen though but it's fine. They can be great friends and can get along swimingly. How old is your brother, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Let's begin the meeting." Seto coldly announced as he sat on his seat ignoring her words.

"Right, right." Aurora chuckled while she reached into her purse to pluck out a document paper. "Here's the paper for our alliance."

Kaiba took the papers with fine hands. He read them once and the more he kept reading it his eyes darken in silent rage. Aurora smiled sweetly almost cunnigly at the dark expression that Kaiba was silently showing.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your time Mr. Kaiba." Aurora smiled charmingly at Kaiba. "I am glad we could work this out."<p>

Once the doors were closed Kaiba gave his biggest glare at the vacant place. Then a knock was heard.

"Come in." Kaiba rubbed his face as the doors were open to reveal his trusted secretary, Moiralyn.

"Kaiba-sama? I have the documents regarding of the Pyramid Power." Moiralyn noticed her master's mood. A dark aura was formed around him causing her to think carefully if her boss is in a bad mood. "Kaiba-sama are you alright? Did the meeting didn't go as planned?"

"Just leave the papers on the table." Was the cold reply from the pissed off CEO.

"_Hai!_"

Once he heard the soft footsteps of his secretary followed by the sound of the stacks of papers that were placed on his table and heard her retreating sound of her hills. Kaiba peeked through his fingers to see his secretary closed the door. He reached out for the papers and read the documents.

**Pyramid Power**

**Owner: **CEO Sinbad Mutou

**Business: **Military Weaponry, High Advanced Technology for the Government of Japan and USA, and Robotic Steel for children who will used it for games.

**Benefits: **Provide weapons to the military government and technology.

**History: **In the year of 1948 the Pyramid Power had been founded due to military cicumstances to go against America in World War II. A man named Mutou Yousuke was the first owner of the Pyramid Power. As the years passed by the Pyramid Power was no longer in use after the end of World War II and it was now used for military training to the people of Japan. In the year of 1980 the corporation had made a new business in order to advance the technologies of Japan of the new generation and this caught the eye of the government in USA and they negotiated in 1983. In the year of 1990's a man named Sinbad Mutou changed the concept of the business and made a new one for not just adults but also children. He uses the advance technology to make toys for children of the ages and thus the Robotic Steel were created.

**Robotic Steel or Steelbots: **They are well built, child sized robots and were equipt with a program that will not harm the children and the adults when used. They are also very high advanced piece of technology, they are equipt with weapons to not only to protect their owners but also to be used to fight one another with other Steelbots for children and adults amusement. Steelbots will be activated with a hexagon shaped chip the size of a 5 cm button. The chip held different symbols that will significes the purpose of the Steelbots. Example, if you have a Fighter chip then the Steelbot is a fighter and if you have a Cleaning chip then the Steelbot will be used as a cleaner. They are welcome to not only children to play but also to adults to be used to assist with their daily lives.

"_I knew Yuugi was involve in all this." _ Kaiba thought darkly as he read the words that has a Mutou on it more than once.

* * *

><p>Aurora Kingsmen glance behind the Tower of Kaiba Corp. She smirk softly to herself before plucking her cellular phone from her purse, she dialed the number that she memorized at heart. She placed the phone close to her ear while waving her hand at the person driving with a black mustang.<p>

The man driving the black mustang parked beside her. He opens the passenger seat to reveal Herakles this time in a Captain Sparrow costuem.

"Need a ride lassy?" Herakles gave her a savy grin.

Aurora rolled her eyes at him but went to seat on the passenger seat none-the-less.

"What are you wearing?" Aurora raised an eyebrow at his attire while faintly hearing the ringing of her phone.

"Isn't it obvious?" Herakles stared at her seeing that she wasn't joking when she actually don't know who he was masquerading as. "Good grief woman. Don't you actually watch movies?"

Aurora stared at him with a 'I-am-not-interested-look.' "Do you think I have the time to do such things? Unlike you Herk I am not a slacker for I take my work seriously."

Herakles groans and glanced at her irritatedly as he heard the second ring.

"If you want to know I am Jack Fucking Sparrow."

"Fucking is his last name?"

"No! He-ah-er! Do you even watch the Pirates of the Carribean series?"

"Nope. But I do know that you are seriously fan-obsess with Johnny Dept."

Herakles gaped at her. "I thought you don't watch movies?"

Aurora raised a brow at him and Herakles couldn't help but think the he is some kind of idiot somehow. For some strange reason, he couldn't tell on how did he know. He aint psychic that's for sure.

"I watch the news. There is a reason why we have TV Herk and it is not all about watching films relating to that person."

"Celeberty News?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Nothing. I don't see you that kind of person to you know doing something mundane outside from work."

Aurora heard the final ring, without looking at him Aurora heard a male voice spoke to her.

"Darn," Herakles or Herk muttered darkly as her attention was now on the phone. He started the engine and they both went to their HQ in a fast steady pace. "The Boss really needs to lessen the workload that he had to offer to ya'. Why can't you say no to him once in awhile?"

Aurora glanced at him briefly before returning to her conversation with someone on the phone, and if his intution was correct then he won't be surprise if it was the boss that she was talking too.

_How was the meeting?_

"It went pretty well, though it took me three hours but I got it covered."

_What do you think of him? _

"I got to admit that Kaiba is one dangerous man. Are you sure that he will be faithfull to the Family and to your son?"

_In ancient times, a man named Seth, the Pharaoh's trusted High Priest, was a great magician. He was powerful, powerful enough that he was evenly match to the king himself and he was loyal to the Pharaoh and no one else. He was also the cousin of the young Pharaoh, what more do you need? Family or family it doesn't matter in what category that boy is but the one thing that I know he is destined to take that position._

Aurora sighs as she heard the man's strong conviction in his voice. "I understand, sir. I have no doubt of your chosen guardians for Yuugi but can I at least speak my concerns?"

_Ask away then._

"I can see that he is very powerful, I can feel it in there air when I gave the document to him to seal the deal. The obvious anger was evident in the air and without realizing it I can sense magic, _dark magic_, crackling through the air." Worry seep into her voice as she spoke. "Sir, this man has darkness wrapped around him. Do you think he won't betray us?"

_Aurora, Aurora, Aurora. Can't you see that he was made to take this position._

"But sir!"

_Trust. Betrayal. And death. Thats what concern to you? There is a possibility he will turn into a powerful enemy._

Aurora furrowed her eyebrows when she heard a chuckle. "Sir?"

_He has been fighting since he became aware of the situation that he is in when he met my son. _

"Fighting sir? I don't understand."

_My dear Iris_. Aurora widens her eyes when she heard her nickname. _The boy was meant to be with my son for eternity. The day he was born into this timeline his destiny was already carved into stone. He may try to avoid it, deny it but its in his blood, his very _**soul**. _His soul was already been taken property by my son withou either of them realizing it._

"But how?" Aurora gasped softly as she heard this. Herakles while drivng glanced at her once in awhile seeing her expression change dramatically. His curiosity peeked.

_Fate, my dear. Have you forgotten now?_

"Of course. How could I forget."

_Do you now see that Seto Kaiba is worth something for my son and our king?_

"It's hard to stomach it, sir. But Kaiba is a bit cold and-"

_Cruel? Malevolent? In short a teenage tyrant or dictator for how he runs his company? Such low of you deary. Are you judging him? Haven't I let you read the report about him?_

"I did, I did. But this is different!"

_Don't worry. He is to be trusted. It was written in the text and the soul of the priest that buries deep within him will make sure that Seto Kaiba won't betray our family and his king._

"Sir, I don't get it why do you believe in this silly fairy tales of legend? Isn't it just a legend? What happened in the past won't matter in the future for 'one man alone can change his destiny for he controls his life and no one else.'"

_Nice quote. True Aurora, very true. But it is already written._

"Written? The Fates?"

_Since the beginning of time. The Gods made sure of that._

Aurora bit her lower lip at the dark tone that her boss had used feeling a shiver went up and down her spine.

She closed her eyes and letting her worries washed away. She needs to think clearly. Nothing harm will happen to little Yuugi. He will be fine and be well protected since the spirit of the puzzle that haunts him made sure of that. Funny really, when a dark being like the spirit turned out to be a good guy. Would she think the same way to Kaiba?

_His brother. What do you think of his brother?_

Aurora snaps out from her depressing thoughts when the voice spoke again after three minutes of silence.

"The younger Kaiba? Mokuba? His sweet. So different from his older brother."

_You must have read the report to know the reason why he is acting so cold like ice, Aurora._

Aurora thought about the report that she was given to her before she headed off to her meeting with the eldest Kaiba.

"His doing this for his brother…" she murmured.

_Yes he did. His done everything to make his brother safe and happy._

Aurora imagines herself and her sister at their childhodd home where they were abandoned and were left alone to fend for themselves with no adult to rely on until the Family found them. All those years on living on the darker side of the town was hard for both of her and her sister. She felt distrust on so many people who would hurt them, betray them if they weren't careful while surviving to stay alive.

"I admit," she spoke slowly. "He showed human tenderness only to his brother."

_He who cannot love himself, cannot love others._

Aurora chuckled softly, "where did you get that? From the internet?"

_Nope. _She could hear the grin forming on his lips. _From the bible. You should try to read it. It has my name on it in every story!_

Aurora rolled her eyes while smiling softly.

_His darkness was crushed by the pharaoh a long time ago. He is now a changed man, skeptical and of course in denial, but a changed man none-the-less._

"I see."

_Do you really?_

"Of course boss. You've opened my eyes."

_Well that takes care of it. I gotta' go Aurora got some paper work to work on._

"Yes, yes. Sorry for delaying you sir."

_Hey, now it's alright a boss need a break once in a while. Will you be arriving soon?_

"Yes."

_Good. When you and Herk arrived tell him I have a mission for him._

Aurora curiously raised an eyebrow. "Alright…"

_See you in a couple more hours then! Sayonara!_

Then the phone line went dead.

"So…?" Aurora glanced beside to see Herk starring at her at the corner of his eye while maintaing visual on the road as he drives.

"Got news to you, Captain." Aurora spoke coolly.

"Oh? From the chief then. What is it?" Herk smirk playfully at her.

"He has a mission for you, so you better hurry up now, chop, chop."

Herk groans playfully, "Why can't I get a break? Why now of all days? I have plans with Ches!"

"Taking him to see one of Johnny Depts films?"

"Well, duh!"

"You have issues with this. Do you like him somehow?"

"Not the one that you are thinking."

"What do you think I am thinking?"

"You're probably thinking I have a boner for Johnny."

"No… I was thinking that you have a unhealthy obsession with him but if you put it that way then lets go with that!"

"…" Herk shook his head, couldn't believe he fell for that one. _'Stupid mind games.' _he thought to himself.

"What?" Aurora stared at him with amused eyes.

"You are one clever little-." Herk cut himself off, thinking careful if he should censor it or not in this fic.

"Clever little what?" she dared him with her eyes.

'_Oh, screw it.' _He thought while rubbing his hair with his hand.

"You're one clever little vixen."

"Now I'm an animal?"

"I am not gonna fall for that one again this time."

"Eyes on the road Capt."

"Rodger, darling Elizabeth."

"Now, I'm Elizabeth?"

Herk groans. Aurora chuckles happily.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

Sorry for the late updates, people. Hope this is good. Please comment on this cuz your reviews made me think that I should continue this. –**E.U.M**


End file.
